


The Miko Witch

by PatrinePtn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Hogwarts Era, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rin/Shippou [side pairing], Romance, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Teenagers, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, non incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrinePtn/pseuds/PatrinePtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome's adventures in Feudal Era unexpectedly ended. Now, forced to study abroad in Hogwarts, the Miko will have a chance to live her remaining teen years with two pranksters while waiting the chance to finish her quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Weasleys

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Facebook!](https://www.facebook.com/PatrinePtn/)

Inside the famous Leaky Cauldron, at the bar sat Kagome Higurashi. Not that any of the others occupants should know who she is. She arrived at the place last night with nothing but her current possessions, a bag with money in local currency (something that she has no idea how worked), a list of things to buy for her new school and a map to help herself around. She had to hurry.

The one who brought her here, an old man wearing gray robes and half-moon glasses, said it was unwise for them to stay at her side in her situation and that she would have enough protection for the night in the bar. He would send instructions along the day. All that she know is that she must find a new bag fill in it with interesting items like a cauldron, a wand, school uniforms, strangely titled books. Kagome just hoped that there's enough money for everything.

She ate a quick breakfast and stood to leave the door. Tom, the owner, indicated her a wall. Picking a wand, he pressed a brick and the portal to the Diagon Alley was shown. Too stunned to say anything else, Kagome thanked the gentleman and left.

Overwhelming. The only word to describe this experience. When they told her magic was real, she never expected THAT. Flying broomsticks, magical hats, people talking freely about spells, transfiguration, unicorns, giant spiders (one thing that she did not like), playful ghosts, and more! The wand she chose, or that choose her, according to Mr. Ollivander, felt great in her hands and she can't wait to test her Miko powers in it! The school uniform was also really nice, making her figure look exquisite if she could flaunt herself a little. The most tempting shop was the book shop. There are so many books she wanted to read, about potions, spells, creatures and mostly history. But she didn't know how her school year would be. Back in Japan, she was about to enter High School, however, Mr. Dumbledore informed that she will be placed with the fifth year students due her age and her schooling would be discussed with the professors.

With a heavy sigh, she stopped at the Ice Cream shop. Putting down her new backpack and suitcases, Kagome checked the clock. It was mid afternoon, too late for lunch, too early for dinner. Not wanting to go back to the bar/inn so soon, she decided for a well-deserved milkshake.

Fred and George Weasley were dining with their family the last night before the new school year, their fifth. But there was a vacant chair in front of them. Mom, dad, Percy, Ron, Ginny and Harry were already at the table so who they were expecting to take that seat? Suddenly, Tom called for Mr. Weasley, who excused himself and went upstairs with Molly. The twins took the opportunity to tease Percy and his new promotion to Head Boy, the dear badge safely taken away for further mischief.

After several minutes, their parents were coming back with someone who took their breaths away. Wearing a mid thigh length deep blue summer dress and flat sandals was a stunning Asian woman. She was small, reaching their shoulders maybe, with long midnight hair and deep big blue eyes. Lightly tanned skin and a fit body, like someone who workout a lot maybe. She was biting her lower lip in a cute manner and not focusing her eyes on anyone, a clear show of embarrassment.

The trio was getting close. Fred straightened himself in the chair and George did the same. For a millisecond the brothers shared a glance.

"Have you seen that beauty before, dear brother of mine?" asked Fred softly, for their siblings have yet to notice their parents returning and keep bickering.

"Of course not, my handsome twin. Even if I did, I would never hide such a lovely view from you," answered George with a grin.

The conversation around the table stopped with the loud sound of Arthur clearing his throat to get his children attention but it was Molly who spoke.

"Kids, earlier today the Minister sent your father a message about a transfer student from Japan. Since it's her first time in England we are to help her to pick the train to Hogwarts tomorrow" Molly took a step to the side to show the new girl. "Kagome, dear, could you please present yourself to my children and their friend Harry?"

"Ha-aa-i. I mean, yes, Mrs. Weasley" she heard a soft 'Just Molly, child' in response. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you" Kagome bowed down to her waist, red-faced. Gathering a bit more confidence, she said, "I'm 15 years old. I'm going to Hogwarts to increase my studies in magic as a request from Mahoutokoro's headmaster. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" another deep bow.

"Let's drop the formality," Arthur said, "Please, Miss Higurashi, take this seat we saved for you and enjoy your dinner while you get to know our humble family".

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," She took the pointed seat "Please call me Kagome, all of you. All this miss stuff is making me feel too old".

Molly and Arthur went back to their previous seats and for once, Percy was relieved. Now his brothers will pester someone else.

Kagome was trying to ignore two pairs of chocolate brown eyes staring intensely at her since she came down stairs. These twins whose name she did not know yet have been openly checking her out from hair to toes and from the smirk on their lips and glint in their eyes, they liked the view. It was a big boost to her ego after what she had to endure the past months with Inuyasha. Sure, he was her dear friend, but constant negative criticism and comparison with Kikyou made her sad a handful times. But now it's in the past and she can really be a teenager in an environment she could never imagine.

Kagome's worst nightmare was to finish the jewel search and be forced to go back to her old routine. School, tests, gossip, celebrities. She wanted nothing to do with it. Where's the emotion in knowing what your favorite singer likes to eat? What's the adventure in picking the bus and going to school every day, Monday to Saturday? After experimenting the taste of mystical experiences, you can't just go back to your 'muggle' life. She never expected things to turn the way they did but the hell if she's not going to make the best of the present situation.

Mrs. Weasley presented the table. The only dark haired was a thirteen years old boy named Harry Potter. For some reason, he eyed her as if expecting some kind of recognition from her. Too bad, or good, for him that she knew close to nothing about the wizard's latest gossip. The next was Ginny, the only girl, three years her junior. Same age as Harry was Ronald, also known as Rony. The serious boy, Percy, two years her senior. And finally the twins, Fred and George, who shared Kagome's age.

The moment of contemplation was over when the interrogatory began. It was a moment Kagome dreaded because lying has never been one of her talents. Hopefully, her months with the hentai houshi would be useful.

"Kagome, why did you transfer to Hogwarts? I heard that Japan's School is one of the best." Ginny, happy to have another girl around, was the first to make questions.

'If you say so'. Was Kagome's first thought. To be honest, she knew the place only by name. Her contact limited to a few words that made her choose to leave Japan for the time being. She could not tell the truth in the case of any eavesdropper, so she came with the best half-truth for the moment.

"You see, my family comes from a long line of shrine priestess, however, the last one with real spiritual powers were born centuries ago. The last year, when the headmaster detected my Miko ki in the display after some nasty events, he decided to provide me with the best knowledge available and was humble enough to admit that my studies must go further than what Mahoutokoro could provide. Since there are no other mikos to help my training, I'm hoping Hogwarts library will help my research."

"So you are a muggle-born, Kagome?" Arthur asked. The table, except Kagome, rolled eyes for the question

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. As far I know, no one in my family revealed the talent for witchcraft in generations."

Before Arthur could inquire more about the muggle's life in Japan, there's was a loud ring coming from Kagome's purse. She opened it and took a small object, like a can, and from inside it the picked a small scroll emanating a bright light. With a quick bow and a low excuse, the left the table to her room. The other occupants were confused, never seen such a thing before.

After nearly ten minutes, Kagome was back to the table. Ron was teasing Percy for his new girlfriend while Molly scolded him. Mr. Weasley was eating his food quietly while stealing furtive glances to Harry, who seemed to not notice. Fred and George took this opportunity to have her undivided attention.

"Kagome, what was that thing earlier?" Fred asked.

"Oh, this?" Kagome picked her can "It's a communication scroll. The ring was the notification of an urgent message."

"Cool! How does it work?" George was curious.

"I don't really know. It was given to me just yesterday with some basic instructions" Kagome said in defeat.

"Wanna try out and see what use we can do it?" Fred asked.

"Sure!" answered George and Kagome at the same time. Kagome flushed a little and George faked a sheepish smile for her sake.

"I have a few unused back in my pack. If you wish, I can give you some to try your magic in it." They nodded. "Nice! I'm in room 16, meet me after dinner"

"It's a date!"

The rest of the dinner was a pleasant experience. Kagome learned about her new school, the teachers, fellow colleagues, quidditch. In change, she shared about her life in Japan, family, friends, her family's shrine and its history, avoiding at all any mention of Mahoutokoro. Thankfully it was late and Molly sent the kids to pack up for the next day. Not before advising Kagome about the use of technology around most wizards. While they did not mind, there are others who may find disrespectful and most "pure blood" kids probably will not see such things in their entire life.

Going back to her accommodations, the Asian girl changed into sleeping clothes and picked up her backpack to store her possessions while waiting for her guests.

Enchanted was a good word to describe the Weasley twins that moment. Not just by that communication scroll thing but Kagome herself. She was very good at storytelling while trading funny stories about her last summer vacation in Japan when she went camping for several weeks with a bunch of interesting friends. From a yellow tattered bag, she picked a common photo album and showed them her family and a few friends. For some reason, her voice and eyes were saddened, as if those people were out of reach.

Fred eyed his twin and each took one of her hands in a friendly hold. They didn't know what was bringing such a longing to her face and she probably didn't know them that well to share yet but the message was clear: we are here for you. In response, Kagome hugged them trying, and failing, to hide a tear while murmuring "thank you".

It was past midnight when they left her room.

The following morning was a hurry. Ginny helped Kagome to set aside some things she would not need at Hogwarts. Molly gently offered to store they at The Burrow, adding a not so subtle invitation for visiting soon.

After paying her expenses, Kagome was thinking about waiting outside when noticed a huge spider web at the Leaky Cauldron's door rim. She gulped while an unpleased goosebump went down her spine. Double checking if the fractured Shikon no Tama was still hanging under her clothes and her bracelet was put on, the Miko took a deep breath and joined in the conversation with Molly, Ginny, and Hermione, a girl around Harry and Ron's age, about a love potion.

When the cars arrived, they quickly put their luggage on and left for King's Cross Station. A surprisingly short trip, as if there was no traffic at all.

Fred and George, once they found a compartment for their trunk, went for Kagome, who was watching the changing landscape through the train's windows, rosy lips in a curious pout. Her hand was trying to hold a rebel lock of hair behind her ear as for the wind keep messing it. A vision of an unguarded fifteen-year-old girl as it should be, nothing like the sad one they have seen last night.

When Kagome turned to greet them with a shining smile, Fred looked at George, George looked at Fred and a thought passed quickly in their minds: They wanted to see that smile for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was off around the school, Kagome could tell just by watching those bizarre creatures in black that first invaded the train and now seem to be surrounding the area, lurking in the shadows looking for someone or something. Apparently, everyone knows what is it about except her. Maybe she should have bought the newspaper back when she was in London, but since no one seemed to care that much about their presence, she chose to concentrate on studies.

This first week has been a nightmare. First, she was extremely embarrassed in the sorting ceremony as the only non 11-year-old to be wearing the magical hat that night, also for been announced as a transfer student from Japan, a bloody lie that she must hold by all means. The Sorting Hat said that she would easily fit in Hufflepuff, but she begged to be placed in Gryffindor, for this is the house where everyone she has met so far was sorted.

She felt really bad for lying to Fred and George, her pranksters and very popular friends. They are really sweet to her, introducing her to all of their housemates and some from others houses too. Also, they gave her really helpful tips about the professors, which she really needed.

Kagome could not be more thankful to Kaede for her teaching made her excel at Potions classes. She paid close attention to every instruction from Prof. Snape and George took himself to help her choose the best ingredients. When the professor evaluated her work as deserving an "O", she almost kissed the boy on the mouth in front of the class. Luckily, her mind resumed work and she kissed check and retreat with Fred's tease about wanting a kiss too. Professor Snape did not like the display and now she is probably out of his grace again.

To be at par with the other fifth year students, Mr. Dumbledore asked for several papers and scheduled lots of tests to be taken in the first trimester. Even with the extra work, she was thankful for the distraction. No one contacted so far and she was really worried about her family. It has been more than three months she contacted them and can't help but fear for the worst. Obviously, she hoped, they would contact her in the case of any emergency, bad news travels fast after all.

Picking the can where her message scroll was placed, she made a quick pray and tried to concentrate once more on her task.

* * *

 

Soon a month has passed since the beginning of the school year. It was dinner time and all students were reunited at the Great Hall. An unknown face was at the head table among the teachers, a young man, seeming to be in his early twenties, with long auburn hair and green eyes. Fred noticed that the unfamiliar man keep sending glances to their table as if waiting for someone to notice him. He brushed it off as nothing and went back thinking about his current problems. He may have developed a crush on Kagome. He started to think about it after the day she kissed George's cheek. Oh, how he regretted not been the one to help her in Snape's classes. Not that she needed much help, she seemed to have a natural talent to deal with concoctions, still for the first time in his life he was jealous of his twin brother.

Then was the fateful day when he and George went to the library and saw Kagome chatting cheerfully with Oliver Wood, the quidditch team captain. They were so immersed that it took full five minutes for the duo to notice their presence at the table. Oliver stood and left not before taking her hand and inviting the Asian girl to watch a quidditch practice session, she gladly accepted and THEN gave the twins their deserved attention. One look at George and he was equally displeased but did not let it show in front of the girl.

But where this could be truly a problem? Sure, she may not have the same interest, however, she really seemed to enjoy their company. They hang out a lot and he already planned with George to show her their favorite places at Hogsmeade. And then he realized what was the problem. After living his whole life as a dual, his brother's other half, Forge and Gred, he forgot to take into consideration that a romantic relationship happens between two people. Well, most of the time anyway. Not that he really minded sharing a girlfriend with his twin, but first said twin must agree, then the hypothetical girlfriend must agree too.

His thoughts were interrupted by Professor Dumbledore's speech. "My dear students, for the next couple days we will have another guest from Mahoutokoro. He is one of the youngest to take the position as a professor and kindly accepted to teach D.A.D.A while Professor Lupin is away due health issues. Please stand up Mr. Shippou Kurama."

Kagome turned to the professors' table and paled as if have seen a ghost. She dropped the fork she was holding and could barely keep the cup in her trembling left hand. While Professor Shippou made his introduction speech, George, who was at her right side, shook her and asked if she was ok. Fred took the cup from her and put it back on the table while asking if she wanted him to take her to the infirmary. She shook her head.

"I'm just surprised. I never expected to see him after I left Japan" explained Kagome.

"You don't seem too happy for his presence" stated Fred.

"He did something bad for you? You can tell us, it matters little if he is graduated. We can still pull a prank on him to make him pay for whatever he did" promised George.

Kagome flushed a little, feeling butterflies in her stomach for their concerned words. Before, she always found boys attentions much of an annoyance, Hojo and Kouga's advances fresh in her mind. But she felt really guilty for thinking about BOTH of them. That's was not good in her book and she refused to play with her emotions until she decided which one she liked most in a romantic way, but that already proved to be an almost impossible task as no matter what she did, she could never imagine one without the other.

"It's ok, guys. Mr. Kurama and I have known each other for a long time and he's someone I miss dearly. I'm really happy to see him after so much time." Reassured Kagome.

When Kagome and Mr. Kurama's eyes met, a big smile of recognition flashed in their faces. Fred and George disliked him immediately.

The man, Shippou, excused himself from the teacher's table and headed to Gryffindor's. Kagome stood and hugged him, crying soundly in his embrace, babbling incomprehensible things in Japanese.

"Come on, Kags. You know it's really rude to speak in a way that the others can't understand" said Shippou, smiling fondly at Kagome, who, in turn, was too stunned to say anything coherent. "Tomorrow, if my senile memory is properly working, I will be teaching in your class. We can talk after that. For now, just enjoy your dinner, ok? You two" pointing to Fred and George "I can count on you to make sure this young lady will eat and sleep, right?"

"No problem, Sir! We are her knights in shining armor."

"Under our care, this princess must not suffer any harm."

Giggling, Kagome finally stopped crying. Deciding to help their jest, she tried to stay in character.

"My lord, these two fine gentlemen have been not but courteous to me. I hold them in high regards and hope you can do the same" The Miko held the twins hands to corroborate her statement.

"Oh my god, you guys are so cute!" exclaimed Shippou in a loud voice, already heading towards the door. "I can't wait to see how will be your kits together!"

"Shippou!" Kagome's blush going down her neck.

Kagome sat back with a colored face matching the hair of the Weasleys, looking only to her plate, not daring to spare a single glance to any of her fellow Gryffindor mates. From her sides, Fred and George keep joking that now they already have a supporter for when they go to Japan to ask her family for her hand.

* * *

 

The next day, Kagome purposely woke up late to skip breakfast and left the dorm only when it was time for D.A.D.A. Choosing a seat close to Angelina and Alicia instead of her usual spot with the Weasleys, said boys sent a questioning glance that she just ignored. Kagome was still feeling poor-spirited for been laughed at the last dinner.

Shippou was actually very good at teaching. Held the class attention the whole time, while giving very helpful tips on how to deal with dark magic in several situations. Kagome was very proud of him, who would have guessed that the young kitsune that liked to draw and eat pocky was going to grow up as a skilled wizard. She remembers that even at a young age he was very good at kitsune magic, maybe human magic is not so different after all.

The class ended. Shippou led Kagome to his room, placing a sound spell to be sure no one can hear their talk. It's not that he didn't trust Hogwarts, but when dealing with wizards and witches, walls can really have ears.

"I know you are wondering why I am here and why YOU are here, but first things first. Your family, they are safe, still at the shrine. They sent regards and wish to hear from you soon. Souta was ecstatic when we told you are at a school of magic" Shippou said in a calm manner.

"Thank Kami! I miss them so much. I was fearing something bad happened after I left. I'm carrying the magic scroll that man gave me but aside from the day I was in London, no message came to me."

"We are keeping a low profile so the one who is after you won't notice that your travels are done. As long he thinks you have not completed your portion of the jewel, we can keep searching. Oh, and for that man, you might want to know that he's Sesshoumaru and the one accompanying him was Jaken. They took the position as Minister of Magic and Mahoutokoro headmaster." Seeing her questioning glance, he explained. "We keep this facade to protect our kin. Every half century or so one of us take the position to keep humans from discovering our existence. From humans, a simple aging charm can do, wizards, however, are not easy fooled. I will probably be the next in the line, but hopefully someone will show interest to replace me. I don't want to be stuck in the office until the next century."

"But how are you faking my travels to the past? I mean, I have been here for the past month and almost three months before I stayed in Sengoku"

"Who said you are not home from time to time?" Grinning and grabbing a leaf from his pocket, Shippou stood and then came a poof. Seconds later, no Shippou was there but Kagome, in her classic white and green middle school uniform.

"What about my aura? My scent? I'm positive Naraku would not be fooled just by my looks." Kagome inquired.

"This bracelet you wear. I have its twin with me. With Mr. Jaken's help, I was able to make an enchant. First and most important, it hides you from most youkai, unless you consciously wish to be seen. That's why I have only approached you after the dinner presentations. I tried to find you with my eyes but I am proud to say the creation exceeded the creator expectations. Every time my eyes went to the right direction, something made me look somewhere else. Second, it takes little portions of your aura and scent and led them to me through my charm. Any being would mistake us. If possible, I could jump down the well and Inuyasha would think the well was working again." reasoned Shippou.

Kagome clapped her hands as a proud mother would do. Her little boy was so talented like she always knew he was.

"Why all this trouble? Not that I'm not thankful, it's just not very Sesshoumaru to help me like that." The Miko was indeed confused by Sesshoumaru's actions.

"As soon you went down the well for the last time, we went to your mother and explained that you never got to complete the jewel in the past. That Naraku vanished after the battle at Mt. Hakurei with a single shard that has been missing since then. When you left and not came back after a week, Inuyasha went for you but the well stopped working and we feared that somehow Naraku found where you came from and how to use the well. Only I would survive so long to wait for you and try to protect you from him, but alone I could fail my mission. That's when Sesshoumaru showed at Edo for a visit to Rin that I gathered enough courage to ask for his help." Changing back to his own form, he carried on. "I had to offer the only thing he couldn't obtain any other way: information. I traded your forgotten school books for his alliance. Obviously, Inuyasha threw a fit when found out but the deal was made."

"Sesshoumaru came with the possibility that maybe Naraku discovered your origins and was willing to wait five hundred years to take the jewel from you. With his single shard, he would know when the guardianship was passed to you. He couldn't risk his whole existence by showing his face before your return from this last trip. When spiders started to gather around Tokyo, we knew that he have started to put his plan into action to follow your movements. Thankfully your shrine grounds are well protected by the God Tree and centuries old charms.

We just need to play the cards as if you have not made your last trip. Unfortunately, we weren't able to discover where the bastard is hiding yet, but he's growing eager and leaving more clues to us."

"I can help you, guys! Let me be your shard detector again! I don't want to be just a damsel in distress waiting to be saved from the evil guy!"

"You were never our shard detector. You are family to me, and even Sesshoumaru cares for you in his own way. It's of no use to keep you with us while you could be honing your powers in this academy."

"But I want to be helpful." Her eyes watered. "I can't stay behind while you risk your life because to correct my mistake."

"It's no one's mistake, Kags. Even now, I thank Kami for the chance to meet you in my early life. If there's one to blame in this situation you can blame Onigumo or even Midoriko for creating this damned bauble" assured Shippou.

"Thank you, Shippou" a watery smile in her lips. "I always felt guilty for the joy of meeting you, even if the circumstances were adverse."

A treacherous tear found its way down Shippou's face. He cleaned it with the back of his hand and stood. "Let's go out before people start to think we are doing dirty things here. It would be bad for my bachelor reputation if a rumor is spread about me screwing school girls" he said flashing a seductive smile.

"Eeewwww, that's so gross. If I have not skipped breakfast I would puke right now."

"Just don't worry, ok? You left because we couldn't risk your presence blowing our cover. We protected you and yours since you before were born. We won't fail now."


	3. Advices and Vows

Next day, Kagome was in a very good mood. She felt lighter knowing her family was well and protected and after a month she will finally be able to really enjoy her stay.

Intending to have breakfast before the morning classes, she walked the halls with a pleased smile.

George was outside his dorm waiting for Fred to get ready for the day when Kagome came walking. She was stunning, smiling and walking like she was floating on a cloud 9. She was wearing the school uniform along the Gryffindor's robes, but there was something else. Her hair shone, her eyes sparkle and George blushed because he could not take his eyes off her.

"Good morning, George!" sang Kagome. How she always guessed right which twin she was talking to, something not even his mother could, was a mystery.

"Hello, gone girl. You disappeared yesterday after the morning classes."

"When we found your whereabouts, Ginny said you were already asleep" Fred have just left the room and joined the conversation.

"I was with Professor Kurama catching up" she beamed. " We ended up dining early. I was very tired and decided to lay sooner.'

"Tired, huh? So you and Professor Kurama…" said Fred in a low voice.

"Had a good time together?" wondered George.

"What?! No!" grunted Kagome. "That's disgusting!"

"See, George, she likes ginger hair. We still have a chance" joked Fred.

Kagome was in such a good spirit that she decided to feed the tease.

"Of course, you have a chance. Maybe even both of you, if you are good brothers and don't mind sharing." she kissed their cheeks, positioned that backpack and resumed her walk, leaving two stunned twins to ponder her words.

George stared Fred. Fred looked George. They both have mischievous smiles in their faces. They have discussed this before. Their little Asian friend just rang the bell in acceptance for advances from BOTH of them, why let the chance pass?

They followed the same way Kagome made before and found said girl talking with Prof. Kurama. Fred and George approached the duo and stood each by one of her sides, protectively. She already spent the whole previous day with this man and they weren't about to let him stole her attention for another full day. Shippou handed Kagome a beautifully wrapped package.

"It's an early birthday gift, Kags. I won't be able to be here at the exact date and I wish to see your face when you open the box. Go, open it!" Said Shippou, excited.

Birthday? So their friend would be doing anniversary soon and said nothing! The twins shared a glance and stored the information for later use.

Kagome kneeled on the floor and carefully unwrapped the gift. Inside was a bright red hoodie and a light sweater in the same color. She stood with both gifts, shaking hands touching the fabric.

"Those are made from Inuyasha's fire rat robes and some of my late father's pelt inside. Inuyasha's last wish was for you to have it and while I doubt father would be pleased to be so close to a dog, he wouldn't mind if it's for you. Rin sewed it herself some time ago…"

"Wait, Rin? Little Rin? How is that she's alive? How is she?"

"Kags, I don't think here is the place for this conversation..." His eyes wandering between the twins, who were now carrying the forgotten gift wrap. "She's ok, I think. We are not exactly in friendly terms, you know" he scratched the back of his head.

Kagome eyed the fox but decided to let the subject drop for now. She has a feeling that she won't like to know the reason of their estranged relationship.

"Why don't you go put your gifts in your room? I'll keep company with your friends." Suggested Shippou already pushing Kagome towards the tower passage.

She picked the box from Fred and the wrapping paper from George, thanked them with a smile, and run towards her house's entrance. Meanwhile, Shippou guided the duo to the nearest set of chairs and waited for the girl to disappear from their view to start talking again.

"I take it you are both interested in my little sister" straight to the point, Shippou let no opening for the twins to confirm or deny his statement. "I have a good nose for these things" he leaned in the chair.

"So what? You will tell us to stay away from her?" hissed George. For once, he was very serious.

"If that's the case, it won't be happening anytime soon, 'sir'" stressed Fred.

"Showing your claws, huh? But I will only warn you. First, if that's any kind of game for you, like fuck the new girl, you better stop right now." George tried to interrupt. "Let me finish!" Shippou almost yelled. "If she shed a single tear, I will know, and I will hunt the responsible for it."

"Our intentions are good, sir!" "We would never hurt her deliberately."

"I don't give a shit about your intentions, as long it's the same as hers. If she wants only a bed warmer, I couldn't care less." Shippou cleared his throat. "Second, don't make her choose. She already suffered enough with someone's indecision and I don't want her to be in the same place. Also, if she shows interest in someone else, don't go cockblocking her!"

"Yes, sir!" "Absolutely, Professor."

"Great. Now that we agreed, I must ask: take her out, have a butterbeer in the city, make out in a dark room. Things teenagers do these days. Enjoy your youth and make sure she does the same" Said Shippou with a wide grin." She's coming back. Pretend we are talking about your quidditch team."

A minute later, Kagome came back panting from the run. The Weasleys wondered how he knew she was getting near but decided not to ask.

Shippou left that afternoon with a promise to stay in touch.

* * *

 

A couple days later, Gryffindor's quidditch team started its practices for the year's championship. Kagome remembered Oliver's previous invitation and decided to watch. It was unusually dark. She held her wand, whispered "Lumos" and waited for the team. Eyes wandering around the bleachers, she almost cried because there was a woman holding something right in front of her on the other side of the pitch. When the seven players entered the camp, the woman vanished. Since she felt no evil presence around, Kagome decided to let it drop and focused in the practice.

The game's rules she knew from her previous chat with Oliver, who she had met on her first day, at the train, along the rest of the team, thanks to Fred and George. Some time later, they met again at the library when Kagome was doing one of her papers that were a summary of the book 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Obviously, a real player helped more than just a book research. She waved at the players and cheered for them. Even without previous experience with a real game, from the animated pictures in the book, she could bet that the team was really good.

After some time, Kagome was so entertained by the "match" that she did not notice the rain until she was already soaking wet.

Fred was flying side by side with George when said twin suddenly stopped looking in one direction. Following his brother's gaze he met a view that almost made him fall from the broom. Kagome's wet clothing clung to her beautiful body, designing perfectly her perky bra covered breasts.

"Oh Merlin, have you ever seen such a lovely view before, Forge?"

"Absolutely not, Gred. May we take a closer look?" Fred nodded and they flew closer to the Miko.

"Guys, you are great! I can't wait to see a real match!" Kagome chirped.

"Oh we are not that good" Fred boasted.

George got closer and took her free hand to his lips. "With your cheering, we are sure to always win".

A bludger passed right between them and Oliver yelled "STOP FLIRTING AND PAY ATTENTION, BEATERS!" Kagome blushed and the twins smirked.

They asked Kagome to leave using the rain as an excuse. She agreed, wished the team good luck and left. Oliver then came to them. "If she stole your attention this way, maybe we should bring her to the next game and distract the other team players too". The twins didn't like the suggestion.

* * *

 

The first weekend visit to Hogsmeade was scheduled to the next Halloween. Kagome was really excited to go to the village when Prof. McGonagall asked for the students to leave with her the written authorization for the trip. She asked for an exception, but Minerva said that she could not open an exception for her without doing the same thing for another boy in a similar situation. Disheartened, Kagome nodded and left the classroom. Outside, Fred and George were waiting.

"How it was?" Asked George.

"No good. She said she couldn't make an exception only for me." Answered Kagome.

"Fine, change to outside clothes and meet us on the third floor. Don't let anyone see you." Commanded Fred.

Before Kagome could ask anything, George intervened. "Time is Galleons, missy. Hurry up."

A little later, it was evening and Kagome wore her precious bright red hoodie and jeans. Reaching the third floor, the Weasley twins were already waiting for her.

"You are about to become our partner in mischief." Stated Fred

"Then, you must vow yourself to us." Added George

"You don't trust me?" Asked Kagome, suspiciously.

"We do, but certain things can only be shared..." said Fred

"By partners in crime." Smirked George.

We cannot let our precious knowledge to fall into wrong hands." Fred avowed rather serious.

"Are you ready to commit to us?" Inquired George.

With her thumb and index finger under her chin, Kagome feigned to be wondering for a moment, then answered "Of course, guys! I wouldn't be here If I wasn't."

The boys grinned and each took one of her hands, guiding the girl towards the One-Eyed Witch statue. Stopping in front of it, Fred grabbed a map from an inner pocket in his coat and opened it in front of Kagome. George started the "solemnity".

"From now on, you, Kagome Higurashi, are our consort. In pranks, jokes, mischief and everything else. Please repeat while holding your wand. I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good"

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" Kagome repeated the words and the map activated, showing the whole school plan. They explained that that was the Marauder's Map and how it came to their possession. She had to bite her lips to not burst in laughs with the story.

"We learned from this map more than from any teacher. This knowledge is now yours too." Fred watched the map and seeing that no one was close to their current spot, opened the statue passage that led to a dark and damp tunnel.

"Where does this tunnel lead?" Asked Kagome.

"Honeydukes' cellar in Hogsmeade" George answered.

"Cool! I can't imagine what my mom would say if she finds out this escapade"

"Just say you were celebrating your birthday." The boys said.

"Ho-How did you find out?" Kagome shuttered.

"We stumble over some McGonagall files, yours one of them." They weren't to reveal that after hearing Shippou talking about her birthday been soon, they stole all Gryffindor's students files just to discover the correct date. "And you gift is a date with us".

Did they say DATE?!

"Date?! I never agreed to go in one!" Yelled Kagome.

"You don't wanna go out with us?" George glanced at Kagome with puppy eyes.

A drop of sweat trickled down Kagome's forehead. "It's just…" she looked down, trying to use her bangs to hide her blush.

"It's just…" the twins were waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"It would be nice to be asked first!" Kagome's eyebrows were twitching while she forced a smile. The nerve they had to drag her here and just demand a date. Who they think they are? The bloody Minister?

"If that's the problem, then… Do you want to go out with us?" Fred asked.

"The two of you?"

"See, Fred, I told you she liked me more!" Out of her vision field, George was making funny faces for his twin.

"Unless you prefer otherwise, yes, both of us." Fred was trying to ignore George to keep a straight face.

Kagome pondered for a moment. In her mind, her moments of suffering with Inuyasha sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet Kikyou. But this situation was very different. First, they both seemed to agree with the situation. Second, the wasn't deceiving anyone. They asked her, not the other way, but first she needed to be sure they were on the same track.

"This date, is it a thing just between friends or you mean something else?" Kagome was wary. She wasn't about to jump to conclusions just to be disappointed later.

One twin held her shoulder while the other held her by the waist. They lowered their heads until their lips almost touched her ears. "That's your decision, love."


	4. Prepare for Trouble

Hogsmeade Village seemed to be a place you only see in postcards, the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow, even if it was only mid-October.

Since it was quite late, one-hour long walk plus their chat, left little time for the twins to show around. They lead Kagome towards the Three Broomsticks Inn. Making sure there was no one from Hogwarts inside, they entered and choose a seat on the back, Kagome sitting in the middle.

Kagome was blushing like hell but she was determined to enjoy. To her luck, the twins have no problem in bringing topics to the table.

"Kagome, you had a boyfriend before?" George seemed to be really serious and interested in her answer.

"There is this friend, Kouga, who keep saying that I'm his woman. I have denied him a thousand times, but he doesn't seem to understand that I'm serious." Kagome paused for a moment trying to remember something else. "Oh, I dated only one guy but we never even held hands," Kagome remembered her disastrous date with Hojo.

"I can't believe how slow the people are in Japan. How could they left a girl like you alone?" Fred said.

"It wasn't my priority at the moment." Kagome touched the fractured Jewel under her clothes. "And the guy was a muggle, so it would go anywhere. It wasn't me who accepted his invitation." She was very annoyed with the memory, "some friends hooked us and he was so excited that I didn't have the heart to turn him down. In the end, Inuyasha showed I left with him."

"Inuyasha, it's the second time we've heard the name," George said.

"It's the guy who gave you the fabric for this hoodie and the sweater. You two seem really close." Fred was suspicious.

"We… " Kagome was thinking about what to say. Can you talk about your first crush in your first date? And she barely thought about him since her arrival in London. In her heart and mind, he would always be a good friend, but there was no point in dwelling on what could have been. "We are very good friends. By staying with him I met Shippou and a lot of other friends"

"This pendant you wear all the time. Was it a gift from him?" One of the twins asked.

"No. But it was because of it that we met. Why?" Kagome raised one eyebrow.

"You held this bauble the whole time you were talking. It looks like a lot more than just friendship." The other twins answered.

"Maybe one day I will be able to tell you the whole story, but to summarize, this Jewel's previous protector was his girlfriend. Some guy was interested in her and tricked them to betray each other. In the end, she died and I became the guardian. He never really got over what happened but when this same dude came again, now after me, Inuyasha protected me. But now he is dead and they never found where is this man hideout."

"Is that why you came to Britain?" "To run away from this persecutor?"

"In a way, yes. He has not shown up for months, but it was agreed that I should learn to protect myself now that I'm alone. My friends will help me, but they can't stand by me 24/7. Inuyasha always said that I'm a trouble magnet." Even with her smile, the brothers knew that she was not comfortable to share anything more, but her situation let a lot of things for them to discuss later. The topic was changed to more pleasant things. They drunk a couple cups of butterbeer and soon it was time to go back.

They were walking in the secret passage when Kagome tripped. Fred and George caught her in time before she landed face down the ground. Kagome tried to stand but something held her ankle. Before they could react, a creature emerged from the ground, holding Kagome upside down by the foot.

Fred and George grabbed their wands. George chanted "Lumos" and the light let them see what they were facing. The thing had a humanoid form made of what could only be described as mud. Greasy gray skin, 10 feet tall. It had twigs and leaves all over the body, closed 'eyes' and a big 'mouth' that keep grunting disconnected things like. "Power source", "Give me", "Kill", "Destroy".

"This speech is old, bud! Let me go or else…" Kagome could not finish her sentence because the creature shook her hard. All the things in her pockets fell on the ground along her wand. She tried to concentrate her powers on her body, but the monster felt it and threw her against the nearest wall. The thing was getting angrier each second.

Fred and George came out of the surprise state with Kagome's cry of pain. She stood motionless for after the hit. The thing seemed to be only focusing in hurting the priestess, which gave the twins the chance to act.

"Arresto Momentum" The thing slowed its movements by George's spell.

"Finite Incantatem" Fred tried to counter whatever spell was making the thing move.

"It won't work! This is no magic doing!" Kagome yelled. The brothers' voice woke her. She could do nothing since her wand was on the ground, few feet under her hands. "I can fight it, but not without my wand!"

Aiming the creature's hand that was holding Kagome, Fred used Aguamenti. The water jet made the thing let Kagome's ankle go and George was already there to stop her fall. In one motion, Kagome picked her wand, concentrated her purification powers and cast "Aqua Eructo!" In front of their eyes, the creature immediately turned into ashes.

Kagome jerked out of George's embrace, collected her things and met the worried glances of Fred and George. Before they could say anything, she stood and run. 'Not again!' Repeating in her mind. The only ones who had shown little interest in her so far and they were in danger because of her presence. She ran to the statute's passage. Sensing no presence near the corridor, the miko left the tunnel and run to her dorms.

Fred was spellbound by the previous events when Kagome fled from them. Is this the kind of thing that Inuyasha guy protected Kagome from? What was this creature? Why it focused its attacks only in her? Many questions and the only one holding the answers was running back to the school.

George's mind was on the same track as Fred and a protective instinct grew inside him. He may not know Kagome for a long time, but he cared for her. She could have been hurt, even killed, have it happened in another moment. He turned to Fred and without the need of words, they went after her. With the Marauders' Map, Fred and George located Kagome in the female showers. They planned to wait for her to exit the room when Prof. McGonagall showed up in the corridor.

"Fred and George, what kind of prank you are trying to do sneaking on the girls' dorms?"

"We want to talk to Kagome." One twin said.

"It's important!" The other claimed.

"Nothing is so important that can't wait for the sunrise. Detention tomorrow, you two!"

Percy led them to their dorms with a disapproving glance.

Next day, Kagome was nowhere. She missed all meals and classes. In the evening, George tried to contact her with the communication scroll since the map didn't show her location. No answer. They talked to Ginny, who shared a room with Kagome, but their sister has not seen her since the previous day. Percy was also no help.

That only left the village. Maybe she went back there, but they couldn't ditch detention because Percy was tailing them. They were really worried for the girl but could no nothing more than wait.

It was during the detention that Kagome contacted them. 'Up to no good' was her message. They knew where she was.

Fred and George hurried to finish their task and headed to the One-Eyed Witch statue. Inside the passage was a bloody and dirty Kagome. She was sitting on the ground handing her wand. Her clothes were torn, several bleeding cuts in the legs and arms.

"I wanted to leave. Just pick my stuff and leave in the night." she held her hand up signaling them to stay mouth shut. "Then I realized that maybe I have revived another of those creatures and you could be harmed by them. I came here and I was right, a dozen of them was trying to break in but the spells around Hogwarts worked to stop them. I attacked and destroyed all the monsters, but know I have no strength to stand. My escape plan failed and I had to call for rescue."

They kneeled by her analyzing her injuries. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey never asked many questions, always worried more about the injuries than how they were acquired. They could scold Kagome, call her stupid for doing that alone, but she said she did it for them, for their security, that she knew only they used that passage. How could you blame her for worrying? Instead, they trying to lighten the air.

"Was the date so bad?" Fred questioned.

"Huh?" Kagome was confused.

"You were going to just left and we have not even kissed yet," George answered her unvoiced question.

For the first time that day, Kagome looked in their eyes and started to laugh. Then, she fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Kagome woke two days later with an unexpected visitor by her side.

"Good to see you up, Miss Higurashi." Mr. Dumbledore seemed really worried by her health. "Feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you. How long I was out?"

"Two full-of-worry days for your friends. Two in special were banned from the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey for not wanting to leave your side." Kagome knew she should be flattered, but was ashamed instead. Her actions were reckless and the school could be in danger due her presence.

"I guess they won't be worried for much longer. I will just gather my stuff and leave as soon as possible. I assume Sesshoumaru-sama is aware of the recent events." Kagome said head down, not wanting to meet Dumbledore's eyes as he confirmed her statement.

"I highly doubt that someone busy as the Japan's Minister of Magic would want to be disturbed by a report about his ward sneaking out for a date," Dumbledore said with a knowing smile.

Kagome was surprised by Dumbledore mischievous attitude, but she was like a walking hazard. "But, but, the school could be in danger if I stay!" she insisted.

"Hogwarts is well protected as you will be should you stay within its grounds. However, if your mind is set on leaving I cannot stop you."

Kagome knew she didn't want to leave. There are very few options for her if she chose to report to Sesshoumaru. Whether he would lock her in a dungeon or let her go back to her previous common life, none of the options exciting. Be around magic left a sense of normality much greater than live a lie as a high school student.

"I… I don't want to go." Pleaded the young priestess.

"I have a very good feeling about your stay, Kagome. Try not to worry about things that have yet to happen." Dumbledore stood. "I will take my leave. Madam Pomfrey will come in to check on you."

After a final check up, Madam Pomfrey deemed her well enough to be released. She was handed clothes since her the one she was wearing when admitted were too ragged and in no condition of further use. When she opened the room's door, she was greeted by the happy faces of Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, the latter her roommate.

Ginny was the first to carefully hug Kagome. They become fast friends for sharing a room even with the age difference. Kagome was a good listener and they talked a lot. She was one of the few people she told about the event with Tom Riddle's Diary in the previous year and Kagome shared her worries about her home, family, and friends. "We missed you. I'm glad you are well."

"You have us worried. You missed a lot of classes." Hermione always worried about studies, but Kagome knew it was her way of show concern.

"Are you better now?" "What happened?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"We told you that we found her out cold in the corridor." Fred intervened.

"I doubt she remembers much of what happened," George concluded.

Kagome understood that the twins were trying to save her the trouble of explaining her situation and just followed their lead. "I don't know what happened. One moment I was walking and next everything went black. I'm glad you found me" She flashed a reassuring smile to her twin friends.

They left the hospital wing and Fred and George offered to help her to catch up the lessons she missed. It was pretty obvious to Kagome and studying was the last thing they are going to do but she felt that they deserved an explanation at least. Since the boys' room was empty, they ended just staying there. Kagome took a seat at Fred's bed, leaning her back in the headboard. Fred and George sat by her sides, squeezing her in the middle of the single bed.

"I guess you are waiting for an explanation." Started Kagome.

"Actually, no. We figured it out already." Said George.

"That was the kind of creature you are running away from." Completed Fred.

"They are called youkai. I think demon is a close translation. They are after this." she held the incomplete Shikon no Tama. "It increases their powers by ten fold with just a single shard. Now it's almost complete, I can't even imagine how powerful one holding it can be."

"And why you keep it?" Questioned Fred. Why keep the cursed thing when it brings only bad luck.

"Why don't destroy it if it brings so much trouble." It seemed the most logical thing to do in George's mind.

"If I could, I would have done it ages ago. I can't figure out what to do before it's final piece is found." Evading some facts, like time travel and that most of the characters in her tale are youkai, she told them more about her duty as the guardian, how the jewel shattered and the one who she is hiding from.

"And now is the time you tell us to stay away from you..."

"That we could end hurt or worse..."

"That you should just leave..."

"And your presence is a hazard..."

And George and Fred keep listing things that she really had in mind to tell them. They were getting on her nerves. How could they not understand that she was trying to protect everyone?! That they could have been hurt back in passage and no one would know their whereabouts?! She moved on the bed to turn and face them. Kagome was about to complain about their tease when one hand held her head while another held the back of her neck, bringing her forward to meet two pairs of lips, one pair on each side of her mouth.

They retreated back to the headboard bringing a stunned red-faced Kagome along to be repositioned in the middle of the bed.

"Don't make decisions for us."

"We can take of ourselves."

"And of you, if you let us."

"More than anything, we are friends. As our friend you shouldn't save all the fun for yourself."

"Also, a good girlfriend would never leave her boyfriends behind."

She knew that they would be stubborn and don't see things her way. Deep inside, she was glad. While Shippou and maybe other of her friends (she didn't dare to call Sesshoumaru a friend even if it's only in her mind) may be alive, they are not with her right now. Kagome didn't want to deal with everything alone and somehow she ended with not one, but two boyfriends. While she knew it wasn't love, not from her side and probably not from Fred and George, they cared about each other and for the moment it was enough.

The trio ended really studying due Kagome's insistence. At the term's end, there would be the O.W.L.s tests and she wished to have a chance to get at least an E. While the red-haired twins made little effort in after class studies, they are very talented and helped her to stay up to date.

* * *

 

In the official Halloween trip to Hogsmeade, Kagome chose to stay in the school. Her boyfriends tried to persuade her, but she wasn't in the mood to go out. She wanted to talk with Lupin, the D.A.D.A. professor. She needed to learn some defensive spells and charms in case she find herself in another risky situation. In addition, she felt there is something off about him and maybe she could help.

Reaching his classroom, Kagome was about to knock when Prof. Snape opened the door. Inside, she saw Harry and Lupin, who motioned her to enter. With a small nod, she greeted Prof. Snape and closed the door.

"Good afternoon, Miss Higurashi." "Hello, Kagome".

"Hi, Harry, Prof. Lupin." She eyed the cup. The strong smell of whatever potion inside it reaching her nose and she was now sure of her previous assumptions. She felt the demon energy surrounding his aura trying to overtake his body and mind. He obviously was fully human, which left only the option that his condition was caused by some type of curse. "May we talk?"

"Sure, Miss Higurashi, please have a seat." He noticed Kagome and Harry's eyes in the cup at his table and explained that he have been indisposed and the potion was made by Severus to help his health. Kagome understood Harry's suspicion for Prof. Snape's personality wasn't very pleasant, yet she never felt any more darkness in him than in any common individual. He probably has some events in his past that made him this way, but she was no one to pry.

"Don't go judging Prof. Snape, Harry," said Kagome. "I know he's not very nice, especially to you, but Dumbledore trust him and you should too."

"He's interested in Dark Arts. Some people say he would do anything to be the next D.A.D.A teacher."

"'Do anything' are powerful words. Most aren't really willing to 'do anything' to fulfill their wishes."

Lupin emptied his cup. "Well, Harry, I'm sure Miss Higurashi came for a reason and I have work to do. I see you later at the party." "Harry stood, said goodbye and left. "Now, Kagome, may I call you Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "Is there anything I can help you?"

"Actually, yes. I am to face some… situations and might need some kind of protection. Not only to me but for those I may be with."

"Protection against spells or something else?"

"Physical attacks too."

"Maybe we should look for offensive spells too. Sometimes the best defense is attacking first."

They discussed for a while when Kagome came with a question. "Why you are not questioning my reasons for this knowledge?"

Lupin sent her a tired smile. "Kagome, I do know that you came to Hogwarts for protection, though I don't know who or what is after you. And you came to me not asking how to attack but how to defend. I know you won't bring harm to this place if it can be avoided."

"Thank you, professor." Kagome was about to leave when she picked a small trinket from her pocket and handed it to him. "It's a protection charm. I have a friend that used to lose control to his primal side. His biggest fear was to hurt his friends while out of control. His father has placed a sealing spell inside a family heirloom to prevent it from happening. I'm not powerful or skilled as my friend's father, but this charm you make you stop once, should the situation became dangerous to those you wish to protect. If you excuse me." She bowed and left.

Remus stared at the trinket and put it in his pocket. He had his doubts about its functionality, but will keep the thing.

* * *

 

It was evening and Kagome was outside waiting for the Halloween feast to start. She wandered around the field when she stopped in front of a big black dog. Or what looked like a dog, because she was sure it wasn't.

"You are not from here, are you?" The 'dog' roofed. "Since I'm still breathing, I'll guess you have not come for me. I'll leave you with your thoughts, Mr. Dog. Farewell."

Just as the dog fled from her, Ginny came from the main door. "There you are, Kagome! My brothers are looking for you. The party is about to start."

"I guess I lost the track of time. Have they came back from the trip for long?"

"Not much. Half an hour, tops."

"Meh, then they just worry about nothing. Let's go back, ne?" Kagome was already directed towards the door.

"Wait, Kagome. May I ask you something?" She nodded. "Is something going on between you and Fred or George?" Ginny was dead serious.

"Why do you say it?" Kagome wasn't about to lie or deny, but their thing was so new and they never showed any signals in public.

"I grew up with them and I know they both fancied you. We are friends, but my brothers' happiness will always come first."

"If it was anyone else, I would say to shove it and mind your business. Since it's you and it's no secret at all, I'll be honest. We are dating."

"Who's 'we'? You and Fred?" Kagome nodded. "What about George?"

"Him too."

"You are playing with them?! How could you…!"

"Easy, Ginny! It's not what you think."

"How is it not what I think, you just said that you are dating both of them!" The red haired girl pointed out.

"Yes, both, they asked me together. 'We' I mean Me, Fred and George. No backstabbing." explained the priestess.

"The three of you? Well, it's not that surprising, they do everything together."

"Are you ok with this?"

"As long my brothers are happy, I'm happy. Just take care of them."


	6. Make It Double

The Halloween party was really great. The food, music, the ghosts dancing and above all else, the company made Fred very satisfied. All his life he had his doppelganger brother's company, but now there is someone else. One little Asian girl found her way into their lives couple months ago.

At first, she seemed really guarded, as if something was holding her back. Sure, she teased them a lot, made friends with anyone, even scolded that Slytherin Malfoy for harassing Ron and his friends. Ginny adored her as the sister she never had and Kagome treated Ginny with equal tenderness.

At classes, Kagome struggled with some teachings. Her best subjects were surprisingly Potions (much to Snape displeasure, since he tried hard to decrease points from Gryffindor students) and Defense Against the Dark Arts, having a natural ability to deal with dark arts. She was also very interested with Herbology. The enthusiasm she had was almost like a child seeing a magic show for the first time. She absorbed the lessons like a sponge.

With George and him, even before their relationship started, Kagome was always very attentive. Never pestering about their pranks, just making sure no one would be hurt. She tried to show equal attention to both brothers, though with George's more caring manner, he always got better, not that Fred minded, it's his other half after all. Be good to George is be good to him and the other way around.

Their threesome or something relationship was no secret, they just don't go lifting flags when it's much funnier to see people's reactions when caught the trio kissing on corridors. Yet, they are actually keeping a low profile since George suggested a formal presentation for once. They would inform officially their family about their relationship in Christmas. Low profile meaning that the word should not get to Percy or Ron.

* * *

 

Due the problem caused by Sirius Black, all student body from Gryffindor were sleeping in the common hall today. While others were complaining, George was having a great time spooning his little girlfriend. The sweet scent of her hair entering his nostrils as he held her close by the waist.

He was relaxing when he felt her shift by his side. Opening his eyes, George saw Fred kissing Kagome heatedly. A very french kiss. Not wanting to be left out, George moved to kiss smoothly her exposed neck and used the hand that was previously in her waist to caress her belly. When they separated for air, he took the opportunity to turn her and get a mouth kiss too. Fred then resumed his doing a bit more boldness, nibbling her earlobe while caressing her exposed skin.

Kagome suddenly stopped them and picked her communication scroll and opened it. Inside was a simple message: 'Meet me outside. S.'. "It's Shippou, I mean, Prof. Kurama"

"What does he want with you so late?" George sounded upset for having his sweet time cut short.

"No idea. I'll check." She was about to stood when Fred held her hand.

"We are going with you."

"You don't have..."

"We want to."

Kagome pondered about denying their request (demand), but she knew it was a lost battle. The three of them were too much alike to just accept a negative answer. In the end, they put their robes on and left to the main crossed paths with Dumbledore, who just ignored their presence. To their luck, no teacher or prefect was around to question their steps. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked (Good thing because Kagome doubted that Alohomora or the twins lock picking skills would work).

Outside, a man that looked like Prof. Kurama was waiting beside a campfire. Looked like because there were a lot of differences from the one the twins met. First of all, he was wearing a white and red kimono with some flower pattern they couldn't identify in the dark night. His ears were pointed. He had a bloody furry long TAIL. What the hell?!

"Oi, Kagome! You brought company!" Shippou said amused to see Fred and George tagging along. "Hey, you two. Didn't waste time since my last visit, I see. Sorry if I interrupted something" His lips twitched in a grin.

"How do you know?" Fred was really curious.

"Oh, I can smell the scent of arou…" Kagome shut his mouth with her hands in mortification. Damn youkai and their sense of smell and casual way of talking about sexual subjects.

"So, Shippo, what you doing here?" Kagome said between teeth, trying to focus the chat. Shippou would not be at Hogwarts so soon if it wasn't something serious.

"Your brother, Souta, messed with a Zashiki-Warashi." Said Shippou in a serious tone.

'What in Merlin's Beard was a Zashiki-Warashi' thought George and Fred.

"Kami-sama" Kagome sighted exasperated, "What Souta did this time?"

"You better ask him yourself. Let's go." Shippou picked a sachet from his robes and threw floo powder in the fire, that turned red instead of the usual green. "It's not your common floo network, that's why it's red. Just enter and say 'shrine'."

They did as asked and stepped out in front of a giant Tree where a boy around nine years old was rocking back and forth and the ground. When he saw Kagome, his face brightened and he hugged her tightly.

"Onee-chan! Ohisashiburi!"

"Ohisashiburi desu, otouto-kun!"

Fred turned to Shippou, who was watching fondly the siblings embrace. "Sorry, profs, my Japanese is a bit rusty. Care to lend a hand here?"

"Yeah, yeah, I forgot about you. Here" the fox gave a ring to each one. "It will make you understand and be understood." The Weasleys quickly put the ring on.

"...this Warashi was at the well house. It invited me to play. I accepted but now every night it comes to my room and steals my pillow, throw water in my face, mess with your things. Last night it tried to drown me in the bathtub because I asked it to leave me alone!"

"Oh, Souta, you can never force a Zashiki-Warashi to leave. It only brings misfortune."

"But it's very uncommon to see a Warashi causing harm, no matter how much you upset it." Said Shippou. His right hand holding his chin with his index finger crossing his lips. Eyes closed in deep thought.

The sound of broken glasses called for their attention.

"Where's is mom and grandpa?" Kagome asked, worried.

"Gramps' away and Shippou evacuated mom before going for you."

"I would have called for Rin, but she's not in condition right now. And Sesshoumaru doesn't let me go a thousand feet near her." His apologizing tone sounded suspicious to three Hogwarts students. Probably there was something else in this but they have no time to interrogate him.

"Fine, stay here. I'll calm down this punk."

George chose this moment to speak. "Don't you dare to go there by yourself, missy." Kagome had absolutely forgotten their presence.

"The Warashi will destroy my house if I do nothing!"

"Then we go with you. Three wands are better than one." Fred was already in position to go.

"But we can't use magic outside school!"

"I'll take care of this later." Yelled Shippou. "I'll stay to make sure no one comes close. Do your best!"

Kagome really, really didn't want to involve her boys in her brother's mess, but she couldn't not feel flattered by their protective behavior. Also, she knew they were pretty good with magic, their pranks a proof. Very few students could manipulate charms like them around the school. She even heard once from McGonagall that they are geniuses in a clown disguise. She used to rely on other's help while traveling in Sengoku, why not do the same now? Now that she is learning how to not be a nuisance.

* * *

 

Kagome guided the twins towards the back door. Fred never imagined visiting his girl's family home like this. One look at his brother and he knew George was thinking the same. It was a very common two-story house with a wide yard. He could see the shrine, some other locked buildings, and a fair sized forest. He will look forward to coming again in a better situation.

Due the time difference, it was early in the morning and the cool breeze was making them shiver. Inside Hogwarts, the heating kept them warmed. They left in such a hurry (and the tower passage was locked) that they were wearing only the party clothes and black robes. He and George wore pants, but Kagome had only knee length socks and a short skirt to cover her legs. Have it been any other situation, Fred would not mind spending the day observing her legs.

Now in the front door, Kagome opened it, but Fred entered the house first, followed by said girl and George. The sound of water running and breaking china coming from what must be the kitchen catch their attention. Kagome told them in a low voice. "Just don't use fire." The twins nodded. Back in school, they rarely used fire spells, it draws too much attention.

The trio approached the room and saw what could only be described as a little girl wearing pink kimono. Her black hair being held by a bow. Her hands were moving. One movement, a pile of plates going down. Another movement, the water pipe exploded, flooding the floor. When the 'girl' turned around, her face was far from one of a child. Black holes instead of eyes, wide mouth in an evil smile with shark-like teeth.

The Warashi saw them. "Let's play," it said in a guttural voice. It sent a wave of sharp knives in their direction. George ducked down, shoving Kagome under his body her while Fred found cover behind the couch. The knives turned back to them and went straight to Fred. He was about to be hit when Kagome yelled. "Protego!" An invisible shield surrounded Fred and the knives fell down after hitting the barrier.

Another wave, now of forks and spoons, was coming for them. "We can't keep like this." Said George. "Fumos." The whole first floor was covered by a cloud of smoke. The wave stopped.

"I love to play hide-and-seek too." The warashi whispered it's voice like inside their minds. "But you are cheating. I hate cheaters!" A shrieking sound was heard. The floor started to shake and shadow spears rose from the ground stabbing coach, table, television, and cutting Kagome's right hand. She let go of her wand in surprise and pain, blood dripping in the carpet. The tentacles retreated. "Gotcha!"

Fred went to Kagome's side and picked her wand. George tore a piece of fabric from his shirt and wrapped Kagome's wounded hand. "Let's finish it before there's no more of your house." Said Fred. Kagome and George nodded.

"I saw something in its back. Must be what is making the warashi angry. If you restrain it, I can try to purify whatever the thing is." Kagome said in a confident tone.

The brothers didn't have to be told twice. Fred dismissed Fumos and George used Wingardium Leviosa to send the water flow from the broken pipe towards the warashi. Then, Fred conjured Glacius and the water froze, binding the warashi inside. Kagome used this chance to reach the spirit's back and touched the dark mass she'd seen before. Her hands hurting as if touching burning flames. The mass changed its form to a well-known (at least to Kagome) wasp figure, Naraku's saimyosho.

The wasp tried to flee. Kagome shouted, "Kill it!". Fred and George used "Incendio!". The wasp burned and fell down. The twins quickly went to her side, checking her red hands. Kagome, however, was more worried about the insect.

The Zashiki-Warashi came out of its trance. It turned and met Fred and George wary eyes and pointed wands. Kagome held up her burned hands to stop them. "Hello, little one." She said in a soft voice. "Are you better now?"

The spirit, now resembling a kid, started to sob. "Sorry, big sister! I never meant to hurt anyone. I was playing with Souta when that wasp glued on me then made me do those nasty things and…" Kagome embraced the small spirit, caressing its hair. Fred and George just watched dumbfounded. How she was able to HOLD a ghost was a mystery.

"We know, little one. You only want to play, right?" The warashi nodded. "Then, I'm sure Souta wants to play with you." The spirit's eyes brightened. "And when I come home again, we will have loads of fun things to do!"

"You promise, big sister?"

"She promises and we promise too." George and Fred added. The little spirit remembered them of their little sister, Ginny, who also loved to play with them.

Kagome supported her weight to stand and a few blisters on her hands opened. The sting made her hiss. "Let me help you, big sister." A light came from the warashi's hand and Kagome's burns, along all the broken things around the house, recovered. The house still a mess, but nothing beyond repair.

"Thank you, Zashiki." The spirit smiled and disappeared.

"I think it's better to go outside. Shippou and Souta must be worried."

"Wait, Kagome." Called George. Kagome turned and found herself sandwiched in an embrace between her two boyfriends. They held her close. Kagome's face in Fred's chest while her back met George's. "You are never, ever, to face this kind of danger alone again." Whispered George in her ear.

"We will stand by you, no matter what." Agreed Fred.

And Kagome never felt so protected in her entire life. Their warm embrace covering her small body. These two bossy, pranksters, outspoken brothers were digging their way into her heart and deep down she knew she would never deny any of their requests. Not finding words, the young priestess just nodded.


	7. Family

George, Fred, and Kagome were back at school. Due the time difference, they got back just in time for breakfast with no sleep at all. They have already eaten back in Japan. Their 'exorcism' took them less than two hours, which left some time for Kagome to catch up with her little brother and mother, who showed up after Shippou's call. George was slightly confused by the Kagome's antics. She cried hard, embracing her mother and brother tightly, asking for her grandfather, who was out on a trip to some temple out Tokyo.

The three plus Souta and Shippou ended helping to reorganize the furniture while Mrs. Higurashi cooked their lunch (they left Hogwarts around midnight, arrived Japan around 9 a.m.). With magic, they had to wait for over half an hour until their meal was ready. While Kagome went to pick a few personal things in her room, Souta showed the two red-haired his new PlayStation and some games. Shippou left promising to come back when it's time for their departure.

Souta used their time alone to question the twins about their intentions with his sister. He said he was not stupid and understood that something was going on between the three of them the moment they stepped out of the house earlier. He didn't reproach or anything when told about the nature of their relationship, just accepted their words and asked them to protect and make his sister happy.

Kagome came down with a case. She clearly has taken a shower for her damp hair and fresh clean smell. Her happiness for been home made her almost glow and Fred and George had to refrain themselves from kissing her mind out right away. Pleasant things can be done later, in private.

The meal was delicious, even with their struggle using hashis. They once again were questioned about their relationship. Kagome choked and blushed hard, but her boyfriends proudly told her mother about their current status. Mrs. Higurashi, as the kind woman she has always been, just joked about having redhaired grandchildren. Kagome said nothing but smiled and squeezed her boys' hands.

As soon the meal ended, Shippou was back, tailless, dressed in normal clothes, the previous white and red kimono missing, telling the trio that it was about time to go back and not miss the day's classes that were just an hour away to start. Mrs. Higurashi embraced each one and said goodbye with an invitation to come again soon. Souta reiterated the invitation with a promise of showing them all cool places in Tokyo.

Shippou demonstrated his expertise with magic apparating the four of them back in Hogsmeade Station since he couldn't do the same in Hogwarts Grounds. He chaperoned the trio back to school, said something in Kagome's ear, grinned and apparated to somewhere else.

* * *

 

After lunch (again, now in Hogwarts timezone), George was drowsy but not near as much as Kagome. It didn't help that their afternoon classes were the boring History of Magic. He took rounds with Fred to nudge her to stay awake. In the end, they skipped the following classes to take a nap. They sneaked to the boys' dorms and Kagome immediately dropped on his bed and fell asleep. He and Fred joined on her sides. They still have the night practice for the coming quidditch match.

George eyed his brother and then back to their girl, who was already asleep. He didn't know her for long, barely two months, still, it felt like much more. Those life-and-death situations helped to improve their closeness. There were still lots of unanswered questions, like Shippou's bloody tail, why she sucked that much in Charms and Transfiguration if she is in the same grade as them (to be honest, she really improved, but still almost bad as a second year student) and why that weird wasp left her so uneasy earlier. But since she confessed to being in hiding from some Creep, He and Fred agreed to not question much.

About his twin, when he came to him suggesting this triad he was skeptical. They didn't know Kagome that well to guess if she would accept it or not. Most people, especially girls, are stuck in the concept that a romantical relationship must have only two individuals involved, be it of opposite genders or not. For him, he never thought about doing something without his brother. It may seem childish, but it never crossed his mind that someday he would have to move somewhere to start a married life without his brother by his side. Call it creepy, odd, almost incestuous (no, he don't have this kind of fetish), but there had never been George Weasley, it was always Fred and George, Gred and Forge, and he now knew that he wished for things to be that way.

Deciding stop thinking too much, he adjusted to his side and sleep.

* * *

 

It was a rainy dark windy Saturday morning the first quidditch game of the school year. Kagome found a seat next to Ron and Hermione. The game started, but things weren't good, especially for Harry, who was blinded by the water in his glasses. After a quick stop and Mione's help, it seemed the match was going well until she felt the evil presence of the dementors. They were getting too close to the pitch and apparently only she noticed.

"Hermione, Ron, something really bad is going to happen," Kagome said in a low tone. She was dead serious.

"Why do you say that, Kagome?" asked Hermione.

"Are you taking Divination classes? If that's the case don't worry, that woman is nuts," assured Ron.

"Yes, I am taking but it's unimportant. Those dementors, they are getting close. I can feel them." Kagome explained already standing and searching a way to get to the camp fast.

"But Dumbledore banished them from the school grounds!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"They don't seem to care much about his orders." Ron was remembering the incident on the train.

"Then we must tell Dumbledore!" Concluded Hermione.

"No time! Let's go down and try to stop those weirdos!" Kagome had no idea of what those creatures were capable of, but the lack of knowledge was never a hindrance to her. She fought youkai on a daily basis with no archery skills.

"What?! We have no chance against them!" Ron was frightened.

"And you will just wait here for the worse? Your friends and brothers are there!"

Ron could not retort her statement. "Fine, let's go!"

The trio stood and hurried to the ground level. When they stepped out, the dementors were already on the pitch and Harry was struggling to hold his broom.

Kagome was going to cast a spell mixing her Miko powers to try to make them withdraw when one dementor turned to her and images flooded on her mind. Memories from Feudal Era, but not the good ones. She felt herself once again losing her soul, the worse pain she has ever endured. She saw when Kikyou tried to drag Inuyasha to hell, Inuyasha possessed by his youkai blood. Miroku almost sucked by his wind tunnel, Sango fighting her little brother. All memories plagued by Naraku's evil laugh.

By her sides, Ron and Mione were shaking her trying to call her back. To regain conscience, Kagome lifted her hand to her mouth and bite it hard enough to draw blood. The pressure was still strong but she managed to cast Levicorpus (one of the spells she learned about while doing those damned papers) to prevent a possibly fatal wound in Harry. She then passed away.

* * *

 

Kagome woke some time later in a dejà vu. By her side was Albus Dumbledore. "I knew your presence here would be a bless to my students."

"Is Harry ok? I saw him fall." Kagome could not remember well what happened.

"Thanks to you, he'll be fine. Probably in pain, but no further damage." Dumbledore answered in a calm tone, almost relieved.

"Thank god." She breathed deeply. "And the game? We won?"

"No, Cedric got the Snitch. He wanted a rematch, but it was a fair game." Seeing Kagome's sad face, he said. "Lose is also learning. You might have to learn to deal with whatever feeling the dementors called in you."

"What about Harry? He must be devastated for losing."

"He and the team will get over it or else the Quidditch Cup is already lost. You should worry about yourself. I won't pretend to know the full extent of your situation but you must train your mind to accept and get over the memories that haunt your soul, whoever is after you can use the same trick to do worse." He stood. "Farewell, Miss Higurashi."

* * *

 

After the headmaster departure, a very face down Oliver Wood came to see her. Clenched fists and wet hair. He probably was torturing himself in the shower.

"Oliver, I'm sorry for the match." Kagome didn't like to see Oliver in such a low spirit.

"No, it's my fault. I could have lost a teammate if not for you. I came to thank you for saving Harry." Oliver said in a brittle voice.

"No problem. I would do anything for a friend."

"Now you must think I'm a terrible captain. I was so focused on winning that didn't pay attention to my surrounding."

Kagome held his hand. "Don't be that way! The team adores you! You just would never imagine those creeps to interfere that way."

"You really think so?"

"I sure do. You should tell Harry not to blame himself too. I know the team can get over it and win the cup." She smiled at him and Oliver flushed. He was about to say something when the sound of two throats being cleared called his attention. Two mud-covered red-haired twins not looking very pleased with the display. Oliver quickly let go of her hand. If rumors were right, she was dating the Weasley twins and the last thing he wanted was to upset his beaters.

"I'll take my leave. Thank you, Kagome. Hello, Fred, George." And he left.

George took Oliver previous seat while Fred sat in the bed next to her hips. They seemed concerned and she could not blame them. If it was any of them in her place, she would be worried too. She was wondering about what Shippou said last time they met. He warned her about been honest to Fred and George regarding her problems. If she was indeed trying to establish a relationship with them, she should let them know the truth and have the choice of leave before getting involved.

"So Oliver used our time to cheer Harry to try to steal you from us?"

"How cunning. I would expect no less from the captain."

Kagome laughed. They always find the right words to lift her mood.

"How are you, babe?" asked George in a loving tone. The butterflies in Kagome's stomach in turmoil.

"We would have come sooner, but the team went to check on Harry together," Fred explained their delay. He was urging to go see her first, but he went along the team to not have his time with her shortened.

"I'm fine." They eyed her, suspiciously. "Really. I'm hoping Madam Pomfrey will release me today."

And she did. Not half an hour later, Kagome was out the hospital wing. Before leaving, she went to check Harry while the twins took a shower. She couldn't stand to see them so dirty anymore.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione." She greeted the three inseparable friends.

"Hi, Kagome!" Greeted Harry. "Ron and Mione told me what you did. You saved my life. I don't know how to repay."

"You should have seen, Harry! She felt the dementors coming and we run to the field. She was almost out and still released the spell that stopped your fall." Said Ron lively.

"It was nothing. I'm glad to be able to help. I'm sorry if it wasn't so smooth and you are in pain."

"Better in pain than gone, Kagome." cheered Hermione.

"You shouldn't belittle your actions, Kagome. I'm really thankful." Harry smile at her. His green eyes showing gratitude.

"And the team too!" Added Hermione.

"They couldn't be more relieved when you prevented Harry from kissing the ground." Stated Ron.

Kagome was thrilled for having helped her friend. In the past, her lack of skills in battle always bothered her. She was sure that if she went back to Sengoku Jidai now she would be of much more help. Unfortunately, it's impossible and she wouldn't dwell in impossibilities.

"Just take care and kick asses in the next game!" Her eyes went to the wall clock. "I guess Fred and George already finished their shower. I'm going for them. See ya!"

"Kagome is awfully close to my brothers. She's nice, I hope one of them date her." Said Ron.

"Too late, Ron. Don't you hear the rumors?" Asked Mione.

"What rumors?" Asked Ron and Harry at the same time.

"She's dating them!"

"Both of them?" Harry inquired.

"At the same time?" Wondered Ron. "How do you know that?"

"After the Halloween Party, Kagome, Fred, and George were gone for hours. No one saw them until next morning. Then, one boy saw the three sharing George's bed." Hermione explained.

"How bawdy! As expected from Fred and George. Mum will love to know it" Ron said excitedly.

"Don't be a gossiper, Ron!" Snapped Harry and Hermione.

* * *

 

Kagome waited for Fred and George at their dorm. She laid in Fred's bed thinking about how to approach such a touchy subject after all that happened that day. She didn't know how they will react about her lie and if they would even believe her words. In truth, have it happened with someone else, she wouldn't believe too.

"With a beautiful lady lying down in my bed, I would have trouble in waking up every day." Kagome was so immersed in musings that she failed to notice the two entering the room.

"A penny for your thoughts." Teased George.

"I have to tell something. You have to promise me you will believe everything I say and won't stop me until I finish. Do we have a deal?"


	8. Nights at Freddie's (and Georgie's)

"After I helped Kikyou, she stayed with the group and wasn't half the bitch I have thought. She was quite a pleasant company and did her best to locate Naraku's human heart. I guess with only one shard he was hiding with much more effort. When I came home a couple days before my school was supposed to start, I found Sesshoumaru and Jaken waiting for me. It seemed I never went back to the past after that. They explained nothing, just that I needed to go away until it was safe and apparated me to London, where Dumbledore was waiting. The next day we met and a month later Shippou came and explained some of what happened."

Fred digested her tale. Over the last year she fell down a magic well, met a half demon (that Inuyasha guy again), broken a cursed wish-granting jewel, went in search for said jewel's shards, met more demons, a perverted monk, a skilled demon slayer with her two-tailed demon cat, lost part of her soul and is hunted by a evil half demon that was obsessed with her previous incarnation. All of this five centuries in the past. If he was not from a magical environment he would say she's nuts. But so far Kagome never lied. She may hide some facts, like when she told the altered version of her story, maybe just lies by omission.

He understood why she was telling them. The priestess ended hurt all the times she faced her demons (literally) since he and his brother met her. The last time he saw her burned hands, at least second degree burns. Kagome has not shown her pain, just finished her task and even comforted the child spirit (Zashiki Warashi, if he remembers correctly). In the process, he and George could-could have been injured too. A girl they have known for so little was worth it?

"I will understand if you don't want to be a part of this mess. Really. I'll take no offense. I just don't want for you to be dragged into this mess for staying by my side." Kagome finished her speech looking anywhere but them.

"If our choice is to not get involved. I'm not saying it is our choice. What you happen to you? To us?" What in the bloody hell was George asking?! Was he really weighing the options?!

"I guess Shippou would make you and everyone else forget all about me," she told dejected. From his question, she already guessed what they'll choose. "For me, I cannot go home, my bet is that Sesshoumaru will keep me somewhere far. Brazil, South Africa, I don't really know."

And George was thinking about how depressing was to imagine her all alone somewhere. Would she find new friends? He and his brother were glued by her since day one. At night, she has Ginny to keep company. She was friends with Ron, Harry, Hermione, even that Bighead Boy Percy. And he realized that he and Fred were going to miss her the most. He didn't want to forget her and certainly didn't want her to forget about them.

Kagome was walking back to Hogwarts on the last Saturday before the Christmas holidays with a very down looking Harry Potter. Her dear boyfriends gave him their precious Marauder's Map as a Christmas gift since most of the time they would be with her in case she needed to use some of the secrets passages. Somehow, the younger boy (she refused to address him as the-boy-who-lived) has brought a memory from when she met Shippou and the young fox was willing to avenge his father's death.

"Harry, you seem troubled."

"It's nothing," Harry said in a cold tone.

"We may don't know each other for long, but you can trust I won't judge you. Some of my best friends tried to rob, abduct, even kill me when we first met." And Harry told her about his discovery of Sirius Black, the wanted criminal, was his godfather and how he betrayed his parents and caused their deaths.

"I suppose now you would do anything to put your hands in the bastard." Harry nodded. "I'm no one to tell you what to do or don't. Just remember many that live to deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment."

"Are telling me to forgive him? I lost my family for his betrayal!" Snapped Harry. How dare she to tell him to ignore his actions!

"No, I'm just telling you to be better than those you fight."

* * *

 

It was the first day of the holidays and Kagome was going to spend the Christmas at the Burrow. Her previous plan was to stay at Hogwarts and study or maybe sneak off to the forbidden forest and see what's in there, but Fred and George, with Ginny's help, convinced her to come.

The Burrow was a welcoming place, even with it's weird architecture. It's homey atmosphere left Kagome feeling a bit homesick. She was hoping to spend the New Year with her family. The miko sent a message to Shippou asking for it but so far no response was received. It's better to enjoy what you have, she thought. She wasn't alone, she was with friends, the family you can choose. She pondered what her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, would say if saw her. From crying over a two-timer boyfriend to two hot red-haired twins with no messed past relationships. Kagome smirked internally, even with her problems, it's good to think like other around her age for once.

* * *

 

In dinner, Molly was saving information She has seen the interactions between the Asian girl and her twin sons. They asked permission to bring her for holidays stating she couldn't go home. She knew her boys were fairly popular in Hogwarts but they never pleaded for someone's company in such a family occasion. Even Ginny and Percy seemed to like the girl and have not minded to bring her along.

"Thank for having me, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley."

"You are welcome, dear. Any friend of my children is welcome in this house."

"Won't your family miss you for Christmas, Kagome?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"We don't celebrate Christmas in Japan the way you celebrate here in the West. The Christmas Eve is like a second Valentine's Day. Schools and offices take it was a working day. We do celebrate the New Year."

"And how is it?" Arthur, always the muggle lover, was curious about the traditions in the East.

"We celebrate from December 31st to January 4th. We clean our houses and exorcise evil spirits to bring good fortune to the year." Kagome's homesickness hit hard. She ended telling a lot of stories from previous festivals held in her shrine, the legend about the forest within the shrine's ground (Inuyasha's forest) and the old bone eater's well. Fred and George knew the truths behind the legends but paid attention to associate what they have seen that short time in Kagome's house with her tales.

After dinner, Molly saw Fred and George squeezing Kagome in the couch and decided to just set things straight. She didn't like to be in the dark.

"Fred, George, Kagome, which one of you will tell me what's going on between the three of you?"

"Mum, if you already noticed, why waste time?" Fred and his subtle way.

"Blimey, mum, we are an item," George said embracing Kagome's shoulders. Kagome shrunk in her seat very much flushed. If Fred and George learned to be straight to the point from someone, it's obviously from their mom.

Percy was surprised for not realizing it sooner. Ginny was smiling, have already known. Kagome felt awkward with the disapproving tone in Molly's voice. She knew a three-way relationship wasn't common occurrence (not when all the parts agree), but they were doing nothing wrong. They would have to work hard to gain her approval. Arthur seemed to not mind much.

It was December 23th almost midnight. Everyone in the house already asleep and Kagome left Ron's room (where she was placed to rest) to make a quick trip to the kitchen to fetch some water. In her way back, she was swept into a pair of arms that led her to the twins' room. They made no sound as to not bring the other occupants attention. Inside, Fred greeted her with a heated kiss. It has been a while since they had a good time together. George closed the door. The lights were down to not draw attention. The only light coming from the moon through the window.

The crowded house (even with some of its members missing) left little chances for the triad to just stay like this, laid in the bed, just watching the outside. After the first time, it was common to see the trio sharing a bed with Kagome sandwiched between the twins. They usually stay like this back in Hogwarts as most of the time if it's not a weekend, the dorms were empty. But that moment was a little different. They didn't have to worry about someone entering (unless Mr. or Mrs. Weasley decided to check upon the twins, which is very unlikely since the following day would be busy with the Christmas preparation). So Fred and George decide to use this chance the best they could. It would be too awkward to just break in Ron's room. When they heard her going to the kitchen, it was the perfect opportunity to drag her to their den.

They talked in low tones. Fred and George shared with Kagome their plans of developing magical joke items, which she supported completely. If someone asked any of the twins what they liked more about her the answer would be her supportive way. She was never one to hold back her opinion but also encourage them to create their own path. When asked what her plans are, she told that she won't dream much until the Shikon no Tama is complete, but if she has the chance, she would focus on white magic, developing protective and supportive charms and spells.

George laid on his side with an arm under Kagome's head. His bare chest covered with the darkness. Fred, also clad only in pajama pants, placed his hand over his girlfriend's belly, drawing invisible circles. Her pajama top have lifted a little along the conversation. He tentatively placed his hand upon the bare skin, giving her the chance to refuse, which she didn't. He then started tracing her ribs and stomach, bringing her top higher. When she turned to him, he used the chance to place a deep kiss.

George saw this brother's actions and decided to join the tease. She had shifted to kiss Fred and her backside was turned to him. George molded his body in her back, moved her hair from her neck a placed wet kisses along it. Going from shoulder crock to her ear, where he nibbled her lobe, earning a soft moan. Unconsciously, Kagome arched her back, pressing her hips to George's groin and her breasts to Fred's bare chest.

Kagome's mind was clouded by the sensations her twins were bringing. Fred's kiss blowing her mind while George's ministrations brought her close to the edge. She understood Fred's intentions when he moved his hands lifting her top higher. Her mom raised her better than this but to hell with morals. She was not a child, she was a woman in the process of discovering her sexuality. And with her were two people who enjoined her company and were obviously physically attracted to her. Their relationship a bonus. While not ready to go all the way, she would accept their advances as far as she's comfortable.

Fred felt her relaxing in his arms and her body molding in George's. His hand descended to her thigh, stopping at the back of the knee, pulling it up to laid over his hip. His hand ghosted over her legs, stopping over a butt cheek. Her soft moans making him crazy.

Once his brother's hand left her upper body, George took its position. Tracing the line under her breasts, he used his thumb to reach a hardened nipple. A surprised hitch. For a second, George thought she would scold him, but the soft hungry lips of her found his mouth. Taking it as an affirmative answer, he grabbed with a full hand the soft mound, never breaking the kiss. He felt the fabric no more and opened his eyes to see Fred suckling her free boob.

Fred stared at George and he replaced his hand with his mouth, each of her breasts being cared by one twin. Fred never imagined spending his Christmas holidays like this. It was supposed to be just like in Hogwarts, but the opportunity was too good to pass. Of course, if she denied their advances, it would be ok. One of his hands traveled south in her body and he felt her tense.

George also felt her going still and stopped his doing. It would be no use to force her into an uncomfortable situation. "Easy, love. We won't force you into anything." He eyed the clock in his nightstand. It was nearly 4 a.m. and they would be doing groceries early in the morning. He groaned in her bosom, placing a frustrated kiss at the nipple. Adjusting behind her, pulling her back to his chest, he placed several kisses along her naked skin. Where did her top go, he had no idea.

Fred pulled his body up onto the bed and laid to his side, facing his girl. She was flushed and smiling, a shy but pleased aspect. Her hair was a mess. Her brow was sweaty. And she never looking more beautiful than that moment. And seeing his brother embracing her from behind while her loving eyes stared at him made him feel so complete that he wished for that moment to never end. Fred knew he was in love. Not just attracted, not just enticed by her. He loved Kagome Higurashi. And if he knew George well, which he did, his twin loved her too. And life was never better.

Kagome laid between her boys in the single bed shirtless. George embraced her from behind, his breath sending tickles on her neck. His warm chest molding in her back while his hand caressed her hip bone. Oh, she felt something really hard on her backside. Her dump panties a proof that she wanted the same as him. But it wasn't the right moment. Any slip and Percy would be knocking or worse, Molly would wake up and find them in compromising position. In front of her, Fred was so close that her nipples were smashed in his chest but she only saw his eyes. Under his gaze and George's warm embrace, she felt protected, cherished and loved. There was no Naraku, no homework, no worries. And her mind accepted what her heart already knew. She loved Fred and George Weasley and it would be useless to fight this feeling.


	9. Holidays

It was Christmas Eve and the Weasley family was waiting for Bill and Charlie to arrive. The teens have gone to the village for groceries in the morning and now they were all helping with cook and cleaning. Molly would never imagine that the girl Fred and George choose as a girlfriend would be so willing to help in chores. Usually she has to threaten her sons to get them to help in the house, however, a couple words from the girl and they have not complained to de-gnome the gardens. What a change.

To say Molly was pleased at first with the arrangements her twins made would be a lie. When they asked for her presence at the burrow in holidays she thought nothing of it. Fred and George are really close to Charlie and it's good for them to have another close friend since their brother is living so far away. When they landed Hogwarts Express, she noticed something was different. The twins have a pleased smile. Not a smirk, not a sarcastic or mischievous smile. They also made sure to stay close, almost touching, most of the time. Fred carried her backpack while George helped with school books. Fred and George acting as a gentleman was a sight to hold.

Molly then decided to wait how long it would take for them to openly admit something was going on. She saw they're full of jealousy looks when Kagome asked Percy for help with homework and how they keep ogling her figure when she was out playing with her daughter. She also talked with Arthur about the muggle items she had left with them a few months ago before leaving for Hogwarts. She seemed the opposite of the pranksters yet they were clearly smitten by her. What else can a mother do when seeing her precious sons so happy? She would just keep observing them to determine if this Kagome was worthy.

* * *

 

At The Burrow, they were getting ready to dinner when Charlie came using the floo network. Cheers were heard celebrating his presence. Living so far, it was always uncertain if his work would let him be home in time. All Weasleys greeted him and introduced Kagome. Molly put one more plate on the table and asked the crew to sit down. As usual, Molly and Arthur took the heads. Fred, Kagome, and George sat with Ginny, Percy and Charlie in front of them.

"Percy told me you study dragons, Charlie. It's so cool." Said Kagome, excited. For years she has discredited her Grandpa for his belief of magical creatures existing. Look at her now. Kagome made a mental note to apologize to her grampa.

"Yes, Care of Magical Creatures was my favorite class and I couldn't pass on the opportunity to work with it. It has ups and downs." He showed his newly burnt arm. "But it's worthy. At least for me." Charlie concluded with a grin. Lucky for him Molly wasn't in the room to see the burn. Mum would stress over it even if it's not that serious. It wasn't his first burn much less his worst.

"Kagome fought a dragon once." Remembered George. It was quite a tale from what Kagome told them.

"Really, Kago-chan?" Ginny found the Japanese suffix very cute and started to call her friend using it. Kagome nodded. "Tell us!"

"His name was Ryuukotsusei, it literally means Dragon Bone Spirit. My friends and I thought he was sealed under a curse, but someone found really amusing to wake it just when we were passing by."

"It was you who named him?" Charlie loved to know more about any mythical creature. Molly was serving the dishes, also paying attention to the girl's tale.

"No, someone told us it was his name and he never denied it." Said Kagome giggling.

"Tell them how you kicked his ass, love." Encouraged Fred. He noticed that Kagome was great in making up the real events to recite a plausible version.

"Why he was sealed in the first place?" Putting dragons under a curse? It was definitely a lesson Charlie wanted to have.

"He created a mayhem years ago. Ryuukotsusei was overly confident in his power and went around just looking for a good challenge. My friend's father, Inu no Taisho, engaged him in battle, in order to put an end to his rampage, on the same day my friend was to be born. Ryuukotsusei was not one to be taken lightly and did quite a number in Inutaisho. Wounded, he enchanted a family heirloom with dark magic and put pierced the dragon's heart, sealing him into a state of dormancy."

"What happened to Inu no Taisho?" Molly was also entertained with the story.

"You see… his relationship with Inuyasha's mother did not have the approval of her family. They tried to kill him as an infant and almost killed his mother too. Inu no Taisho was so saddened he went on a rampage, using hexes and jinxes in anyone who tried to stop him to reach his lover. He saved her and his son's lives, but his injuries were too much and he did not survive." Ginny and Molly were using napkins to stop the tears. A tragic love story is always touching.

"What about the dragon? How his cursed was reverted?" Charlie was more interested in this part of the tale.

"Inuyasha was an outcast of his family. His only brother, half brother, hunted him for years, claiming his desire to 'clean his family name', calling Inuyasha a bastard son. His father left him a heritage, but he needed to prove himself worthy by facing his father greatest enemy. As his friends, me, Sango, a very skilled witch, Miroku, a Buddhist monk and white magic user, and Shippou, the one Percy, Ginny, Fred, and George met at Hogwarts, went with him to Ryuukotsusei resting place. He was supposed to just finish his father's battle but the dragon was very much awake when we got there." Kagome paused, feeling seven pairs of eyes on her and two hands were hidden under the table, drawing invisible patterns upon the sensitive flesh of her thighs. Those two hell's demons she decided to date were giving her a hard (very good) time. She focused hard on the task to finish her story. "We helped Inuyasha as much as we could, but in the end, he was the one who needed to prove himself. None of our spells worked on him. I had just finished my first year and offensive magic was never my better subject. Inuyasha then used his brain and used a counter-spell and it was super effective. The dragon was dead and his heritage, secured."

"Wow, it's quite a tale, Kagome." Praised Arthur.

"Too bad it's dead. I would love to study such a fascinating creature." Said Charlie.

"I may have some scrolls about ancient dragons back home. You can borrow it if you wish."

"She was raised in a Shinto shrine in Japan." Explained Molly. Kagome flushed a little. Mrs. Weasley thought it was because her words. "She's a true shrine priestess and came to U.K. to improve her schooling."

"A real miko? What an honor." Charlie was amazed. To know his little brothers catch the attention of such a unique individual was incredible. Fred and George were never ones to stand in the commonplace.

To the twins despair, Charlie was placed into their room for Percy alleged he was studying for his N.E.W.T.s and shouldn't be bothered. After moving an extra bed to the room, they were preparing to sleep when the dragonologist spoke.

"You can go for her. I won't tell mum." Seeing the twins confused looks, he completed. "I know what is to be fifteen. A hot girlfriend. Hormones. I got your back." Charlie smirked. "Just be sure to come back before the sunrise." Fred and George didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

 

Christmas started early with two teenagers tiptoeing back to their room when Mrs. Weasley woke up to start sending gifts to her children at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Kagome has close to no money and could not afford to buy anything. She could sell some stuff she brought from home, but she would need an antique store or pawn shop and there was none in the nearest village.

Around noon, the cool looking Bill arrived. Lunch was skipped as the dinner would be a feast. The oldest son of Molly and Arthur was fascinated with the fact that Kagome was a Miko raised in a traditional shrine. Kagome was also very interested in his job as a curse breaker since she had a few bad experiences with cursed items.

Much later, after dinner, Arthur and Molly were sitting in the living room when someone emerged from the fireplace. A very pregnant Japanese woman with waist-long black hair and brown eyes wearing orange and white yukata with green obi. Arthur Weasley immediately recognized the woman having met her in several meeting to discuss political topics in the Ministry. She was Rin Taisho, one of the higher ranked employees of Japan's Ministry of Magic. What she was doing at his home in a Christmas night was a mystery.

"Miss Taisho, what a surprise." Greeted Arthur. "Molly, this is Rin Taisho, a representative of Japan's Ministry of Magic. Miss Taisho, this Molly, my wife."

"Mr. Weasley, it's Christmas. No need so much formality. Rin's pleased to finally meet you, Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley always praises your many talents." Said Rin, cheerfully.

"Likewise, Miss Taisho." Responded Molly with a smile. "Please have a seat. Being so far in pregnancy and using the floo network must have exhausted you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Rin took a seat. "Rin doesn't want to spoil your Christmas night, it will be a quick visit. Rin wishes to have a word with Kagome and your twin sons, Fred and George."

"Have they done something wrong? I know how mischievous those two can be" Molly was worried. If an international Ministry representative wished to talk to them it can't be good.

"Oh, no! Rin has gifts! Presents for them." Rin said nonchalantly.

"Molly, please stay with Miss Taisho while I get the children." Arthur left to garden, where his sons, daughter, and Kagome were playing with brooms. "Kids, we have a visitor. She's a very important woman and you need to be respectful."

"Working on holidays, dad?" Inquired Fred.

"You must really be Percy role model." Joked George.

"No, she came to see three lovebirds." Teased Arthur as they walked back to the main house.

As they approached the living room, Molly and Rin stopped their chat and Mr. Weasley helped Rin to stood. The older woman introduced her children.

"Rin!" Exclaimed Kagome, so surprised she couldn't say anything else. The girl she remembered was eight years old following Sesshomaru's trail. This was a grown up PREGNANT woman. Rin embraced Kagome the best she could with her swollen belly in the way.

"Kagome-chan! You look just like Rin remembers! However, your aura no longer is shadowed by sorrow." She turned back to Molly. "Your family is so beautiful, Mrs. Weasley! Rin is hoping her little vixen have red hair too." Rin turned the twins and back to Kagome. "Kagome-chan have a wonderful taste! When Shippou described your mates he never mentioned them to be so handsome." Kagome blushed and the two grinned at her.

When all were comfortably accommodated in the room, Rin told her reasons for visiting. "First, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, please accept Rin's gift on behalf of Taisho Clan for taking care of Kagome-chan." She picked a box from the case she brought with her. It was a beautiful white china set painted with red sakura patterns. "Rin painted it herself with the symbol of Taisho family. It shall never break for Rin's enchantment."

"You didn't have to, Miss Taisho. Kagome is a lovely girl and is no bother at all. But we thank appreciate such a lovely gift." Thanked Arthur.

"It's wonderful, Miss Taisho." Molly was marveled with the fine china.

"Also, there are nine sets of yukatas, if your family have the chance to ever attend traditional Japanese festival." She handed the sets to each child and Ron's to Arthur. "Kagome-chan can show you how to wear it." All Weasleys present thanked. "What more..." She was digging the case. How so many things fit into a single package had only one answer: magic. "Mrs. Higurashi sent loads of Christmas cakes and Grandpa sent a mummified frog youkai leg. He said it brings good luck, but certainly, the youkai frog wasn't so lucky as to have his leg removed." She was handing the things to the family. Kagome laughed softly for the remark. It's was so much like her Grandpa.

"For Fred and George, Okaa-san sent these sweaters, also thanking for your help in the house cleaning." Molly eyed them with suspicion. House cleaning, what did she mean? "Souta-kun is giving his onii-chan his favorite manga and a board game."

"Send your thanks to Mama Higurashi and that little squirt."

"And for Kagome-chan…"She held an old tattered book. It's pages almost falling. "It's Kikyou-sama's report. She left instructions to give it to you when the time has come. It's sealed so only you can view its contents."

Kagome stared at the diary in Rin's hand, afraid of taking it. While she and her previous incarnation have not been enemies anymore, it was still kind of hard to decipher the older woman's thoughts. Rin also gave her a small purse with money (thankfully) from Sesshoumaru and several personal items from her family (Higurashi-Mama always planned ahead). After accepting some tea, Rin prepared to leave.

"Rin thanks again Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for housing Kagome-chan. The House of the Moon will be forever in debt. Kagome-chan, Fred-kun, George-kun, Rin knows she will see you again soon though not under the best circumstances. Rin wishes you all a fortunate year." And she disapparated before anyone questioned her words.


	10. The Fox Summon

A few weeks after the holidays' break, back in Hogwarts, Kagome was reading Kikyou's report. It was the priestess memories from a young age. Her life as a child, leaving Edo, the sensei, vows, and duties. Kagome was understanding more of Kikyou's personality. As a Miko, she was supposed to protect her village, help the injured, heal the sick. But her emotions should never deviate as for her powers must stay pure. She could marry and have children, as long she meets her duties. Kikyou's despair came with protecting the Shikon no Tama, the cursed jewel she never wanted, yet was put under her care due her great power and skills. From that moment, her feelings turned from kind and gentle to guarded and suspicious. As the guardian, she should trust no one for anyone can be after the Shikon.

Kagome felt Kikyou's sorrow. The village's people stayed away from her, worrying about corrupting the jewel. Demons lurking in every shadow lusting after the Shikon. Daily attacks, no rest, no one to share her worries. Kaede was too young, she didn't want to place the heavy weight of this burden in her only family member. In a crowded village, the young Miko felt alone. And Kagome cried. Cried for Kikyou. Cried for herself. And cried for something else she couldn't name.

* * *

 

Fred and George were outside talking with Lee Jordan while Kagome was close to them with the old book in one hand, her wand on the other, brush, ink and some paper around the floor.

"Angelina rejected me again. Do you think Higurashi is seeing someone?" Asked Lee.

"Why, mate?"

"I'm gonna ask her out."

"What the fuck, man?!"

"It's a waste of time."

They heard an 'ouch' and turned to see the paper in front of Kagome burn for the fifth time. "Freakin' fuckin' hellish piece of shit!"

"I heard she was taken, but I never saw her hanging any guy alone but you."

"Yeah, so do the math."

Lee paused to think about for a second. "What?! Which one of you?! Why you never told me?"

"Why everyone thinks it needs to be only one of us?"

"You never asked."

"You are so lucky, man. She's a babe."

"We only stand for the best."

Another sound called their attention. A human shaped light was moving following the tip of Kagome's wand. "Yay, I'm awesome!"

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Asked Lee, curious, as he has never seen something like that.

"It's a shikigami. It's a basic summon from priestesses in ancient Japan," Explained Kagome without moving her vision from the little ghost. It was wearing her out to keep its form. "It should have looked more human, though."

"Were the instructions in the report Taisho gave you?" Fred has seen her perusing the book for days.

"Yes. There's a lot of things I have to try." Kagome said with a grin. "Wanna see it?"

George and Fred stood and the latter was by her side in seconds. "Sorry, mate" apologized George. "A hot girl invites us to see her private possessions. You can't compete with that."

* * *

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were coming back from Hagrid's house when a white fox ran past them. Not much later, Fred, George, and Kagome came, panting, hands on knees to catch a breath.

"Have you… Have you see..." Kagome was trying to talk between pants. It looked like they were running after it for a while. Fred held his hand to help her stand while George was looking around for the white thing. That kind of fox wasn't one of the species that lived in the Forbidden Forest, Hermione knew it. Coming from the Masters of Mischief, it could mean only one thing: trouble.

"What was that? I have never seen one of that kind around." Harry asked them. He has been at the Forest before and never saw that fox.

"It went to the Forest." Said Hermione. Seeing they preparing to go forward, she completed. "You can't go in there! It's prohibited!"

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures!" exclaimed Fred.

"What's going on? It's just a fox, for Merlin's beard!"

"It's not just a fox, Ronniekins." Stated Fred.

"It's a summon." Added George.

"And we have to stop it before it gets dangerous!" Said Kagome.

"Fred! George! You know you can't do it without supervision!" Scolded Hermione. She doubted Kagome had anything to do with it. The girl was very hard-working, so much that she still couldn't believe that she and the trouble-twins were dating.

"Your babbling is not helping. Let's get going, 'Gome, Georgie!"

"I have been inside the forest before. I'll go with you!" Offered Harry.

"Thank you, Harry! I really appreciate the help." Thanked Kagome. Harry blushed with her charming smile. Reluctantly, Ron and Hermione went along.

At the border of the Forest, they stopped and Kagome looked around. She closed her eyes in deep concentration.

"What is she doing?" Said Ron.

"Shhh!" The twins snapped.

Brows knitted, mouth in a thin line. Suddenly, Kagome opened her eyes and pointed a direction. "It went there, but it's getting away!" The older three went that way, with the other trio right in their steps. However, as soon they entered the woods, Kagome collapsed. Hermione, Ron, and Harry quickly knelt to check on her.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Hermione helped the girl to sit. Kagome was sweating hard but her body was cold. Her face was pale and she seemed feverish.

"You look terrible!" Ron said and received angry glares from Harry and Hermione. "What? She looks half dead! We should take her to Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm o… I'm ok." Kagome said moving to stand but her knees failed and George caught her just in time and held her in bridal style. She rested her head on his chest. To Hermione, Ron, and Harry, it seemed like a private scene, one they should not be witnessing.

"Baby, what's wrong? You look like shit."

"The shikigami is feeding on my aura. It's getting stronger here." Said Kagome in a weak voice.

'Shikigami?' Thought Hermione. She has read something about it but couldn't place what or where. She only remembered that it was an ancient art that almost nobody uses anymore. Her thoughts were interrupted by Fred coming back.

"Kagome, can you walk on your on?" She shook her head. "Then I'll carry you on my back."

"But I'm all sweaty, it will cling to your clothes."

"It won't be the first time you are all sweaty over me." Teased Fred. George laughed, not for Fred's joke or Kagome's embarrassed flush, but the red faces of Ron and his friends.

George put Kagome on the ground and she positioned herself for the piggy back ride. Fred put his hands under her skirt, a little higher than necessary. If Kagome didn't realize or didn't mind it, the golden trio didn't know.

"It stopped. We must go silently to not scare it again." Kagome ordered. She was weakening every second and the spirit was too agitated for her to dismiss it.

As they got closer to a clearing, they saw the white fox was lying on the ground. It had two long tails and big pointed ears. Golden curious eyes watching the surround. Kagome picked a piece of paper from a pocket, did a quick pray and threw the ofuda, hitting the fox's leg.

"Damn! " Cursed Kagome. How Miroku could always hit the right place?

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Five pairs of eyes turned to Hermione. "You wanted it not to flee, right?"

"You are really a genius, Hermione!"

Six teens approached the creature. It's terrified eyes moving from one face to another. Fred put Kagome on the floor and the Miko immediately was kneeling on the ground, bowing deeply until her forehead touched the grass. "Moushiwake arimasen deshita, Kitsune-sama. Watashi no…"

"What in the bloody hell she is doing?" Ron asked, perplexed by the girl's actions.

"She's apologizing for summoning it," George answered.

"And since when you understand Japanese?"

"Since it's none of your business!"

They saw Kagome removing the ofuda and tapping her wand at the fox's head, releasing the spell. The moment the curse was broken, a blinding light emerged and a man about Kagome's height clad only in white loose pants replace the fox figure. Golden eyes, triangle ears on top of his head, two white tails on his backside, long white hair reaching his thighs tied in a low ponytail. He was holding Kagome's chin, bringing her close to his face.

"It's been centuries since I heard a Miko's call. Much less one with such a seductive scent." Kagome blushed from hair to toes, she knew what it meant to receive a compliment about your scent from a youkai. "Even reeking from those two puny humans, you look delectable."

Fred and George could take no more and glued on her sides, pulling her from the man's grasp. "Buddy, you may be a youkai, but she's taken."

"Don't put your filthy hands on her." George demanded.

"And who is going to stop me?"

A rock was thrown in the fox direction. "We won't let you take her!" Hermione, Ron, and Harry have already prepared their wands to use Wingardium Leviosa again.

"Five kids against a centuries-old fox? What a joke. As if she would choose two weak humans over my perfection." The fox demon prepared to strike when a shot of holy water hit his cheek.

"Look here, Kitsune-sama," Kagome have her wand pointed to the youkai "I DO choose these two weak humans over you. I put them above anyone else here." She prepared another water ball. "And I don't really like others making decisions for me!" She cast the water ball, hitting the youkai arm.

The fox became angry. Not only this filthy Miko choose two humans over him but also dared to try to purify his existence. She would pay for the insolence. And her friends would suffer with her.

In a blink, the six were bounded by roots. Its hold tight to the point of almost breaking bones. The youkai picked a leaf from the ground and morphed it into a sharp sword. "Let's see how long you keep your brave face seeing your friends' blood." The demon prepared to strike when...

"You insolent fool." Another voice entered the clearing. "You dare to touch what belongs to this Sesshoumaru."

Six teens turned to see a tall man of silver (almost white) hair dressed in a black suit over a white shirt and black tie. In his left hand, a Japanese sword Kagome did not recognize. Nonetheless, even in the fading sunlight, she could tell it was not Tenseiga. By his side, an irritated still pregnant and even bigger Rin.

"Ses-Sesshoumaru-sama." The youkai was now trembling under his stare.

"Release the children, Riku."

"Bu-but they defied me!" His weak voice tried to convince Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru only saw the Miko rejecting your claim." The eyed Kagome, Fred, and George from the corner of his eyes. "And the other two defending their rights as her chosen."

"This Sesshoumaru already looked upon your errors. This mistake won't be happening again."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron watched horrified as Sesshoumaru cut through Riku. As the roots released them, the white-haired man dissolved the fox's body with some kind of poison from the tips of his fingers. They could only gag with the scene. Whether it was from the pain in their ribs or fear, they didn't know.

"Kagome-chan, Fred-kun, George-kun! Rin told you we would see each other soon." She walked slowly, probably from the extra weight in her belly. "That Riku was a pain in the ass. It was not the first time he caused problems. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Rin." - "Yes, Miss Taisho."

"Good. Let me check your young friends and then we can talk." Rin approached the other trio. "You, kids, Rin can see you are in pain. Let Rin fix it." With a light touch of her wand in each of their chests, the pain vanished as if it were never there.

"Miko, is sending you to this school a waste of this Sesshoumaru's effort?"

Kagome held Fred and George's hands. She knew they would snap back to Sesshoumaru to defend her but Kagome knew he could destroy the whole forest in a second, she then just lowered her head.

"You exhaust yourself summoning a useless shikigami and couldn't defeat the spirit of a two-tailed kitsune. And you call yourself the keeper of the Shikon? What a shame."

Kagome bit her lower lip hard and swallowed. She knew he was right. She could have controlled the shikigami before it reached the forest and grew stronger but she didn't and three of her friends were hurt.

"Hey, you-" Ron was about to shout when Rin stopped him.

"Kagome-chan must stand for herself," Rin said in a soft tone.

"But he doesn't have to be so rude." Murmured Harry. The girl has a sweet heart, no need to use harsh words on her.

"It's not my fault I don't have a formal training with my Miko powers! I didn't' even knew about them until one year ago! I'm not you, who have centuries of training to become the killing perfection!"

"Is this your excuse to fail?"

"No! It's the reason I'm trying hard!"

"Miko, cease your whining. This Sesshoumaru will let you finish the school year. If your learning does not meet This One standards, you are not coming back next year." Sesshoumaru disappeared in a ball of light.

"That-That-DOG! How can you stand him, Rin?" Not only Kagome was fuming but Fred and George too. That man dared to just act like she didn't have a choice in the matter. Who he thought he is, a fucking god? Her bloody owner?

"Kagome-chan, don't worry about it. Riku just used the opportunity to feed on Kagome-chan's powers and regain a body." Rin said while standing with the help of Harry and Ron.

"What was him?" Hermione have never heard about a creature like that.

"It was a spirit fox. He lost his body in a battle many years ago."

"And how he was here, in flesh and bones?" Asked Harry.

"A spirit being does not need a body, but having one gives it the power to intervene in the world."

"So he can come back?" Worried Ron. One near death experience was enough for the day.

"Oh, no. Sesshoumaru-sama got rid of him for good." Rin answered with a reassuring smile.

"Miss Rin, how did you knew we were going to meet again so soon?" Asked Fred. He remembered very well her words back in the Burrow.

"Rin can See things."

"And do you know when… you know… will show his face?" Said Kagome. But she has not much hope, as probably Rin would have already told her if she knew.

"No, Kagome-chan. Rin only Saw Kagome-chan very happy in spending the Tanabata with Fred-kun and George-kun. Whether Kagome-chan has already faced him and win or is still waiting, Rin does not know."

George whispered only to Fred and Kagome's ears. "When is the Tanabata?"

"In my shrine, we celebrate in mid-July."

"Blimey, mate, we are going to Japan this summer!" The twins grin enlarged.

"It's getting late, Rin must go back to Sesshoumaru-sama's."

"Miss, he just left you here. You can't apparate so far in your pregnancy." Worried Hermione.

"Rin is not alone, little girl." As she said it, a girl as tall as Harry, with fair skin, shoulder length ginger hair and brown bored eyes, wearing a Japanese schoolgirl sailor suit, came from behind a tree. "This is Kagome Kurama, my youngest child, and only daughter so far."

The girl sent cold glares to the six Hogwarts students. "Are you done, Mom? If you take any longer, Yukiko will be born in U.K."

"Almost, Kago-chin. Prepare the fire while Rin sees the children out of this forest."

"Are we using the floo? Awww, I'm gonna be late for movies with Papa!"

"Shippou can wait. And you know probably your Ojii-sama did it on purpose to make you miss seeing dad."

"Wait, Shippou? Professor Shippou Kurama is your husband?" Ron asked. Those two seemed so young and yet have a daughter that is probably the same age as him.

"If they were married, Sesshoumaru-ojii-sama won't have banned Papa Shippou from home."

"Rin, you and Shippou never married, even in… his terms?" Shippou never explained Kagome his relationship with Rin, just that they weren't talking back in October.

"Rin loves Shippou, Shippou loves Rin, why Shippou and Rin would bother with someone else's opinion? Sesshoumaru-sama must deal with Rin's choices." Said Rin, confident.

"And Shippou-Papa says it's too fun to see Sesshoumaru-ojii-sama fed up every time he comes to check on his kits." Kago-chin completed with a smirk.


	11. A miko's companion

Explaining to Hermione, Ron and Harry wasn't easy. How do you tell a friend about a cursed wish-granting jewel whose is desired by a former human bandit and now half demon with evil intentions that is just waiting for you to finish your adventures five hundred years in the past to probably kill you and install a reign of chaos? Simple, you don't.

Kagome didn't have to tell anything at all. In minutes, Fred and George came with quite a makeup story. And they were so good that if she wasn't responsible for the real events, she would believe their version.

The bell rang, announcing it was time to dinner.

"We better get going, huh? Harry, Fred and George still have their quidditch practice." Kagome changed the subject to not bring any more questions.

As they walked to the Great Hall, Ron saw Fred carrying Kagome's bag while she and George walked so close that they were touching. He then asked about something that's been bugging him for some time. "Why you three hang together all the time?"

"I could ask the same, Ronniekins." Teased Fred. Ron was so dense sometimes.

"That's not-! People talk, you know."

"About what?" Asked George.

"Two guys, one gurl, like a threesome."

They reached Gryffindor's table and took seats.

"And where it does concern you?" Fred narrowed his eyes.

"Or anyone else for that matter?" George was also not liking where his questions were going. He and Fred never cared for others opinions. From a young age, his mother expected him and his twin to be like Charlie, Bill, and Percy. The wizardry world expected a snob attitude from a pureblooded family like his. Even in Hogwarts, most teachers expected them to fail. And if there is one thing the Weasley Twins never faltered, it is to not meet others expectations.

Kagome also understood the meaning behind Ron's words. And she did not like it. She was fucking tired of people judging her. Back in Japan, people bullied her for her blue eyes, so singular among the ocean of brown eyes. Then, she was constantly annoyed by not having a boyfriend and yet rejecting Hojo's advances. And then, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka admonished her relationship with Inuyasha. This time, she won't deal with this crap. If the sweet Rin could stand before Sesshoumaru, she, who fought real demons and traveled around Feudal Japan in a miniskirt, would be able to handle simple students. She held George's neck and gave him full mouthed kiss. She then turned and did the same to Fred.

"Ron, I like Fred and George and they like me. If anyone has a problem, shove it."

The students who were paying attention said nothing. A few girls were heartbroken, some boys disappointed, but most were surprised to see the usually calm and centered Higurashi talking so loud and being so blunt.

Under Kagome's jumper, an incomplete sacred jewel shone.

* * *

 

Kagome was reading the diary again. She purposely started all over again the miko training to avoid the part when Kikyou met Inuyasha. Not because she was jealous but for it was too intimate. Kagome decided to focus on reading and detecting auras. She has some previous knowledge on this and it could be done while studying for her classes. The tips Kikyou wrote were really helpful for some subjects, even if she had to use a herbology book to translate herbs names.

The library was almost empty, save for Kagome, Hermione, and the librarian. Kagome saw the younger girl struggling with fatigue and remembered the days when she stayed home for two or three days without sleep to catch up with her studies. She was almost in the same situation, the difference is that now she don't have to travel five hundred years in the past, but have to gather almost five years of knowledge in five months. On top of everything was Naraku.

After the Zashiki incident, there were no other clues. If she was growing impatient, then he must be on edge. What was he waiting? He must have already figured out she isn't home, even with Shippou covering her absence. She feared for her family. Her shrine was safe, that she was sure. Back in Kaede's time, a youkai attack was a rare occurrence in Edo, probably due the power of Goshinboku. But what about the inhabitants? If he decided to abduct her family to blackmail her?

Her moment of deviation was interrupted when the bell announced it was time for Transfiguration.

* * *

 

In the evening, Fred was walking with his very much frustrated girlfriend. She was having a hard time being placed in one of the hardest years at Hogwarts with no background. It was a surprise that she managed to keep good marks in D.A.D.A and Potions, she may even get O.W.L.s for them.

"Love, don't be so down. Here, have a chocolate frog."

"Thank you." She pecked on his lips. "It's just like a replay from my last nightmare-ish school year, minus a grumpy hanyou dragging me to find shards."

"I'm sure you will do fine. You just need to relax and let your boyfriends give you some fun." Fred said lowering the hand that was on her shoulder to the curve of her back.

Since it was almost time for dinner, the classrooms were empty, so Fred pulled Kagome to one of them and put her to sit on a table with her back to the door, he was standing in front of her seated between her legs.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Good." And he cupped her face and kissed her. Not a sweet and soft kiss, but a hungry one. One hand slipped from her cheek to the back of her head to keep it in place while the other searched for skin under her blouse. He missed her, missed their nights at the Burrow. And she seemed to miss it too, for the kiss was responded with equal hunger.

He descended to tease her neck. She moaned when his hot tongue met her skin. "Oh, Fred."

"Shh, love, you don' wanna someone hearing us, do you?" He resumed his ministrations.

Fred heard the door opening and closing. Apparently, Kagome didn't. He saw his twin smirking at him.

Kagome felt someone embracing her from behind and immediately she turned her reddened face to meet George in a kiss.

"Have anyone told how much passion suits you?"

"No."

"No one else shall ever know how beautiful you look flushed like this, then." He smiled in her mouth and kissed her again. Their tongues swinging in an intimate dance.

* * *

 

It was weekend and two Weasleys and one Higurashi were, for once, doing homework. The next quidditch match is close so Oliver improved the number of night practices, leaving little to no time for three young birds to spend together. With them were Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the latter two called a truce for the day.

Very ashamed, Kagome had to ask Hermione for help with transfiguration spells, claiming her learning in Mahoutokoro were very different from Hogwarts'.

"You move your wand like this and..." And the teapot transformed into a tortoise.

"Wow, you are really the best of your year!" Kagome said between applauds.

"As if she isn't already sure of herself enough." Whispered Ron to the others.

"Okay, let me try to revert it." Kagome leaned forward. The chain holding the fractured Shikon no Tama was now hanging out of her jumper. As she moved her wand, its tip touched the jewel and then pointed at the tortoise. A bolt of orange light hit the animal and in front of them, instead of a teapot, was a boy with red messy hair and fair freckled skin, wearing jeans and a jumper very similar to the ones Molly gives to her children in Christmas. When he opened his eyes, they were blue, almost the same shade as a certain Miko.

"Oh my god, what I did?!"

"Calm down, Kagome." Hermione was no near calm, but two nervous witches would do no good.

"Maybe you confused the transfiguration with a summon spell?" Wondered Harry.

The 'boy' paid no attention to them. Fred and George watched him moving his fingers and feet, as is they were the most amazing thing in the world. 'He' lost balance when tried to get up and Ron immediately went to his side.

"Easy, mate."

The 'boy' eyed the six of them and focused on Kagome. His eyes sparkled and a big smile showed in his young face. He let go of Ron and ran to the priestess, placing a kiss on her mouth. Kagome quickly pushed him away from her, very much angry and embarrassed for the incident. Fred and George stood in front of her to prevent this stranger from doing whatever was on his mind.

"So, this is a kiss… Hm, I don't see what's so special about it." The kid was murmuring to himself.

"Hey! I'm sorry if it was bad to you, but there are others who like my kiss!"

"This person likes your kisses too! And you like to kiss him too."

"What?! I don't even know you!"

"You don't know this face yet? Damn, I'm really missing the track of time." He frowned and his exterior changed. Now, he looked like an older Ginny. "I guess this face is more familiar to you."

"My sister isn't so grown up." Said Ron. 'Ginny' changed to a younger version.

"Better now?"

"Why you changed your looks to Ginny's?" Asked Harry, but he couldn't not notice how pretty a grown up Ginny will be.

"To lessen your animosity towards me. I have little time and so much to talk."

"Who are you?" Asked Kagome. 'Her' aura felt familiar, it felt like an old friend, like the one who you meet at kindergarten and keep to adulthood.

"Kagome, I'm familiar because I have always been with you. Inside you for fifteen years. Right there, close to your heart, under your ribs." Kagome's eyes widened. "Mistress Centipede separated us, but we were never far apart."

"You are the Shikon no Tama?" It wasn't Kagome, but Fred who asked.

"Clever as ever, Fred. My Miko is very fortunate to have you and your brother. And for her, I will keep you around for longer than you should be. For I hated to see my Miko so devastated."

"What you are talking about? Why would Fred make her cry?" Worried George. If it was something concerning Fred and Kagome, it obviously has everything to do with him too.

"You, My Holeyness. You will bring laughter to many, and tears to few. But ultimately what you lose won't be missing for long."

"Man, I don't understand a thing of what this Ginny-wanna-be is saying." Murmured Ron.

"Ronnie, I see the past, the present, and the future. Not exactly in this order."

"You know the future? How far in the future?" The other five were also thinking in the same lines as Harry, just for different reasons. Harry wanted to know about Sirius Black; Kagome, Fred, and George about the dangers in Kagome's destiny. Hermione and Ron about school.

"Everything, yet nothing. The future is what you make now, nothing is written in stone."

Kagome approached 'Ginny'. The Shikon aura evolving her in a warm embrace. For the first time, she felt the missing portion of her soul, that part she gave up to Kikyou, better yet, didn't felt. It was like a black hole inside of her. And she understood that the Shikon no Tama have been filling that void all this time.

"Yes, but soon I will no longer need to play this role. Your soul will be full again very soon and you will be able to locate my missing shard. It won't be easy, but you will be ready when the time come."

Kagome embraced the personified Shikon no Tama. Of all things, she could not but feel thankful for its existence. Have things been different, she would never meet her friends in Sengoku Jidai and in Hogwarts. Her cheeks flushed thinking about the ones she loved and mentally thanked for them too.

"Even after everything, I am happy to know you are not a spiteful existence."

"It's all thanks to you. My previous keeper never accepted the guardianship the same way as you did." Seeing Kagome's frown, 'Ginny' added. "Don't worry about Kikyou, she had a happy life, as happy as her existence permitted. She and her hanyou lived the way they choose."

"I'm glad."

Kagome was still embracing it when the figure started to fade.

"To live, it's always so sad."

"Living is not sad." Stated Kagome.

"It is when it's ending."

"But you will stay with Kagome, right? You are not leaving." Said Fred.

"Yes, but this is the only time in my entire existence that I'm not a jewel. And now even that is coming to an end."

'Ginny' turned to the three who stayed quiet most of the time. "Harry, you won't be alone for long. Ronald, Hermione, there's a long path ahead of you, but the prize is worthy." 'Ginny' was turning into a pink sphere. "Kagome."

"Yes?"

"I am happy to have the chance to talk to you. After the 100th anniversary of my creation, I gained a conscience, but I never truly existed until now. Only now I understand what is to live and to die. Because this few minutes with you all made me want to live."

Kagome was crying hard. She felt the void in her soul being filled with the Shikon's sorrow. George held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Isn't there anything we can do for you?" asked Fred. He didn't like to see his little sister fading, it was like seeing the real Ginny dying and his heart clenched inside his chest. Also, his beloved girlfriend was crying and if he could do anything to never see that countenance upon her lovely face again, he would.

"Wesley, you already did. You set me free." Fred's question mark face made Shikon grin. "Don't cry, my dear priestess, for I responded your call knowing of my short 'life'. But there is one last thing I want to say to you."

"Goodbye?"

"Hello," Shikon smiled fondly at his priestess. "Hello, my young and beautiful Miko of the Shikon."

"And you, Weasley, Weasley, and Higurashi-Weasley," A smirk was on 'Ginny's' fading form. "You are fantastic."

And where Ginny's doppelganger was only a teapot with a once again chained and fractured Shikon no Tama. Kagome picked the chain and lifted the jewel to eye level. "I will never see you as a burden again." And put it back in her neck.

"Higurashi-Weasley, I liked the sound of it." Whispered George to his twin.

"Wicked!"


	12. Valentine's Wishes

Kagome barely got any sleep the previous night. She had to sneak out without Fred and George with help from Oliver (who have not minded extending the quidditch practice) to go to Hogsmeade and buy lots of chocolate. While quite not the same giri-choco she was used to, it would fill the purpose. Where she found trouble was to convince the house-elves to let her use the kitchen to cook some honmei-choco. She invited Ginny to come along and prepare some to her darlings too and also explain the traditions around Valentine's Day in the UK.

Then, she spent the night wrapping chocolates to the quidditch team (to the girls too, as they probably won't understand that in Japan girls have the White Day as an equivalent for Valentine's day), her teachers and some friends. She also made sure to prepare some honmei to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley too.

In the morning, she reached the Great Hall and went straight to Oliver Wood.

"Thank you, Oliver." She pecked his cheek and handed him a bag of chocolate, earning a hard stare from two jealous twins. Then, she proceeded to Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lee, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron. A few bags were saved for teachers and others she wished to gift.

"Yours I give later." She winked while taking her usual seat between Fred and George.

"Care to explain?" Fred was staring at the apologetic face of Oliver, who just shook his shoulders and turned to his breakfast.

"I thought Valentine's gifts were just for couples." Said George.

"In Japan, girls presents their male friends with chocolate on Valentine's Day. In change, boys give gifts to the girls that presented them in White Day, one month ahead, on March 14."

"How sweet, the bitch fucking the two Weasley clowns is inviting other Gryffindor's to join her in bed." Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin snob, followed by his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, started being an ass early that day.

"Jealous that we have Kagome when you have no one to spend the Valentine, Malfoy?" Mocked Fred.

"As if I would touch a filthy mudblood bitch."

"Shut up, Malfoy! She did nothing to you!" Yelled Harry.

"She spread her legs to you too, Potter?"

"Look here, scumbag!" Kagome was fed up. "First, who I date is none of your business. If I wish to have an orgy with half school body, it would be my decision and you have no say in the matter! Second, for bitch, I understand a beautiful female dog, so if you intend to offend me you have to do much better than calling me a bitch."

"So the bitch has claws. But I see only bark and no bite."

"Then bite this, Malfoy." George threw his plate of porridge in Malfoy's face. The whole room laughed hard and Draco was red in fury.

"Weasley, you and your little whore will pay for this!" And stormed out of the room, followed by a cursing Pansy and two angry Slytherins.

In the afternoon, Kagome was walking in the secret passage. She wasn't planning to go to Hogsmeade, but she was trying to find that black dog again. It was there the previous night. She knew that was no dog, but her instincts told her that whoever it was, she should help. Her feelings never failed on her and it wasn't time to distrust them. Especially now she's learning how to read auras (she stopped trying to make shikigamis for a while, but continued her studies with Kikyou's report), she has felt only deep sorrow, no murder intentions. She saw it laying on the ground not far from the entrance.

"Hello, Mr. Dog. Or Mr. Not-Dog. I don't know why you are here, but I won't let you die. Here, it's chocolate. I made some and stole some bars from Madam Pomfrey. It should keep you up for a few days. Don't eat it in your dog form and try to stay out of trouble, ok? Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Not-Dog."

"This is it, mate." George heard Fred saying. They were at the Astronomy Tower preparing a romantic picnic as Valentine's gift. They 'borrowed' some pillows from Trelawney classroom, bought sweets and butterbeer in Hogsmeade and sheets, for it was still mid-February . The moon was full and stars shone in the sky.

"Do you think she will like it?"

"I'm sure she will love."

And true to Fred's words, she did.

"It's beautiful!" Kagome said in delight. Who could ever imagine these two have such a romantic side? Not that they demonstrate it in public.

George guided Kagome to sit upon the bed of pillows, pulling a warm cover upon her legs. Fred gave her a bottle of butterbeer.

"Here, your special honmei-choco. I hope you like it as it is handmade."

George thanked her with a hot kiss and Fred did the same. A kiss and he was already on fire, missing those days at the burrow. After the first time, he and Fred spent every night becoming familiar with her soft body. At some point, she was comfortable enough to lay naked with them. Fred voiced his feelings of not knowing if that was heaven or hell. But they found too soon that hell was staying at Hogwarts and barely having time to hang out. The feel of her soft mounds, her sweet moans over his and Fred's ministrations almost a distant memory he needed to renew.

"What you thanked Oliver for?" asked Fred in a low voice, proceeding to lick the curve of her ear.

"We were very jealous of that kiss." George put his hands under the cover and moved them to lift her skirt, pausing only when he felt her panties. She shivered and sighed. A light flush covered her face.

"He-He kept you busy-," Fred's hand found it's way under Kagome's shirt and unclipped her bra. George worked on the buttons of her shirt. "to give me ti-time to pre-pare choco ."

"I think she deserves a reward for the effort, Forge."

"I totally agree, Gred."

Fred pulled her to his chest. Her open shirt easily removed along with the loose bra. Tonight is The night, Fred thought. He and George planned it for weeks and everything as perfect so far. Having already removed his upper clothes, he felt her warm back molding on him. Noticing her bare breasts, his girl tried to cover, only to be stopped by his twin.

"Why you are hiding, love? You have nothing to be ashamed."

"You are with two who loves you. All if you."

"Don't you love us?"

"Yes."

"Then let's enjoy our moments."

George pulled Kagome to a kiss, giving time to Fred to prepare. Curious hands lifted George's jumper and shirt, leaving the three clad only in slacks (skirt and socks). When she moved to his pants, Fred held her hand.

"No, love. Tonight you will be worshiped." Fred pushed her to lean back.

"We will show how much we love you."

"And you will crave only for our touch."

"And lust only for us."

"You accept us?"

"Only if you are mine only."

Two pairs of pants and one skirt vanished. Fred worked on her neck. His hot tongue traveling from collar bone to earlobe, leaving a wet trail over the skin. One hand pulled her hair to the side to give him more access while the other played with a hard nipple.

George paid attention to the other breast. He sucked, nibbled and licked the mound. Her hand keeping him close to her body and he happily obliged her demand. However, her soft breast wasn't the only thing in his mind right now. His hands traveled down her body until it found the rim of her panties. In one fluid movement, said garment was down and off her body, her dripping folds bare to his view.

George had to restrain himself from the sight. He and Fred often shared plans for their first time and they agreed that his gentler ways would suit better for her, but Fred would have the first taste of her honey.

Fred traded places with his twin. See his girl making out with his brother was the most arousing scene he has ever imagined. Wearing only black knee-high socks, she was hiding his prize with joined legs. No, it wouldn't do. He slowly pried them apart, placing wet kisses along her inner thighs. His mouth reached its destination. If there is one thing the Weasley twins weren't is shy, so parted her folds and his tongue started a sensual stroke. With the first lick, she arched her back and tried to close her legs, but Fred's body was in the way.

"Bad girl." He said as he saw a small bundle of nerves. What reaction could he receive stimulating there? As his tongue touched the spot, she moaned loud in George's mouth. This information saved for later use. Fred used a finger to keep playing with the bundle while his tongue went further. He heard only her short pants as her inner walls clenching and her honey flooded his mouth. It was a feast he would never forget and planned to taste again as soon as possible.

George knew it was his time. She was relaxed and the pain would be over quickly. They don't want to hurt their little lover, but it was necessary for the first time. Tonight was just for her. Not that they have experience, but to a woman, the first sexual intercourse is much more painful. After this, they would have plenty of chances to discover together positions, fantasies, fetishes.

Kagome had her eyes closed when she felt something hard poking her southern area. A very naked and hard George was positioned between her legs, ready to plunge inside her. He stared her as if asking for permission. They were on top of Astronomy Tower wearing their birthday suits and he was really asking what she wanted? She knew what was going to happen the moment she stepped that tower and saw the ground covered in blankets and pillows. In response, she lifted her legs to his waist, bringing him closer. Her only fear was the pain. Her friends always told it hurts like hell when the barrier was broken.

Sensing her tension, Fred pulled her body up and sat with her back leaning on his chest. He then devoured the flesh of her neck whilst his hands played her breasts, pinching her hard nipples. George understood and positioned the edge of his manhood in her entrance. As a deep moan come, he entered. Her inner muscles clenched in tension and he almost came right away. She was in pain and he almost felt bad for been close to knocking on heaven's door.

"I'm sorry. I love you." George kissed her tears.

Fred kissed her hair, whispering sweet nothings to calm her down. "We can stop now if you want." Assured Fred, even if inside their minds, the twins were praying for her negative answer.

"Ju-st give me a few mo-moments."

Fred continued his assault on her neck, his hands holding her in place and teased her bosom at the same time. George he lifted her to get a better angle and moved slowly. Soon her face no longer showed pain, but deep pleasure.

With the pain gone, Kagome felt her body warm. When they said she would seek only their touch they weren't lying. She doubted that any other will make her drown in this much satisfaction. Or they have past experience and never told her or she's lucky as hell for having two sex geniuses as her first lovers. But something was missing. The whole experience was amazing, yet she felt too passive. And now only she and George were enjoying the moment. It wasn't fair to her other boyfriend to be out like this.

"Wait, George," he stared at her. "I want something different." Fred was also confused but if she wanted something they would not complain. George pulled out and she struggled to be on her knees, as her legs were tired from all exercise.

The view of her luscious backside made Fred regret his deal with his brother. She whispered something in George's ear and his brother merrily agreed. He cursed the seven hells when the leaned to lock her mouth with George's. He was going to pass away if the blood flood didn't go back to his head. As Kagome turned to pay him attention, he saw the mischievous grin of good and old Gred. Positioned between his legs, Kagome pushed him to lay down.

"We can't let you out of the party, can we?" Kagome gave him an innocent smile.

George adjusted himself behind his girl. She was realizing one of his fantasies without even know. On hands and knees, she grabbed Fred's length and stroked it tentatively. She may be innocent but she was curious. And fast learner.

Fred's eyes rolled back when a moist tongue met the top of his cock. She tested the flavor, running her appendage over the pink mushroom. How much of it would fit in her mouth? Taking care to not use teeth, she swallowed the thick length. As she did it, George slid back in her. Carefully to not hurt her or Fred, he set the pace.

Kagome's sinful mouth in his shaft, trembling with George's movement, made Fred near the edge. He didn't want to finish so soon, but not even in his wildest dreams, he imagined his first blowjob to be like this. She sucked, licked what she could, the rest was in one hand, while the other was used to keep her balance. But he wasn't about to give in. He decided to let go only when buried deep inside of her.

With a hard thrust, George came, purposely leaving Kagome unfinished. "Baby, you are amazing." He said between pants, resting his head on her sweaty back.

Being released from her tight hold, Fred laid her back in the sheets and resumed his brother's previous position. "Love, I wanna see your face when you cum for me."

Kagome was going to be sore, she was sure. While George's lovemaking was sweet but passionate, Fred was hard and demanding. She loved both. She was close. Close to what she didn't know. She only knew that she felt like exploding.

"Harder, Freddie."

"As you wish, love."

George sucked her tender nipple while it rolled its twin with his fingers. Kagome could take no more.

"I'm going to-"

"Just let it go, love."

Kagome felt her release like a tsunami. A loud moan, interrupted by George's hot kiss, announced her clímax. Fred came, soaking her with his cum, barely holding himself to not collapse over her. He rolled to her side, catching oxygen. After a few minutes, their breaths normalized.

Fred held her chin, turning her head to look straight to his eyes. For once, he was serious. "I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

"I love you too, Fred Weasley. And I love you too, George Wesley."

"And we will love only you, as long as you love us."

"Happy Valentine's day, love."

Somewhere far, halfway over the ocean, on a tiny Japanese island, the last Shikon no Tama shard turned from pitch black to shining pink.


	13. Blow in the cover

Kagome was walking around the shopping district. Not Kagome, the Shikon Miko, but Kagome, the second youngest child of Shippou Kurama and Rin Taisho. By her side, her father, charmed to look like the Kagome she was named after. It was a nice day in Tokyo. The snow was starting to melt and the breeze of February was very welcome after a cold winter.

The two Kagomes were shopping for little Yukiko, born couple weeks ago, a beautiful baby with her father's red hair and green eye but the skin tone of her mother. She and her brothers immediately fell in love with their younger sibling.

"Kagome, look that dress, Yukiko will look like a princess on it!"

"But she already have at least thirty dresses. The rate she's growing, she won't wear ten percent of them, Kago-chin."

"Owww, but it's sooo cute!"

"Okaayy, but it's on Ojii-sama's." 'Kagome' grinned. Kagome grinned back. How much she loved her father.

They hang like this a lot. He morphed in her aunt. Her brothers were much older than her and they like to do "boys stuff". She have no other sister and there wasn't many girls at the manor.

The best thing about attending Mahoutokoro is that it is a day school and accepted students at the age of seven. So, when she turned seven, she asked to move in with her father and live in Tokyo. Obviously, Sesshoumaru-Ojii-Sama wasn't happy with her decision, so most of her breaks she spend at the house of the moon with him and her mother, but she liked Tokyo more. All the things to do, places to go. Her friends, even the muggle ones.

They were taking a shortcut through the forest when a gust of wind came, sending them flying for several feet. Kago-chin fell out cold.

"Miko, long time no see." Came a voice from above.

"Kagura. And here I was hoping to be free of you." Shippou grumbled.

Kagura was floating in her usual feather, her fan in position for another strike.

"You are defenseless without your lapdog. Hand over the Shikon and you might live for a few more days."

"To what, wait for Naraku's evil kingdom to rise? No, thanks. Affligo!" Shippou was a master of wandless magic. If you have centuries of practice, you would have been too.

A force struck Kagura out of nowhere, surprising the Wind Witch and knocking her out of the giant feather.

"So the bitch learned some new tricks. It's useless. Fūjin no mai!" Blades of air cut through the trees, sending a couple of them down and piercing Shippou in several places.

Shippou was pulling Kagura far from his unconscious daughter, keeping his attacks at minimum to just lure the witch.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The logs around lifted and were thrown in Kagura's direction, who just dismissed them with a wave of wind.

'Damn,' Shippou thought. 'I'm too limited in this form. If I am to use true kitsune magic Kagura is sure to put two and two.'

Even without his kitsune magic, Shippou was quick. He ran. Kagura was right after him, but he was a badass seven tailed fox, no hybrid would match his speed.

When he was far enough, Shippou ducked behind a tree. His wand was in the waistline of the skirt. Using wands requires less concentration and the precision is much greater in some situations. A girl can never be too prepared these days. When another wave of air blades cut the tree where he was hiding, he stormed out in Kagura's direction, surprising the wind witch.

He kicked, delivering a blow that sent her backwards. Kagura wasn't expecting such an attack from the miko. Something was very wrong. First of all, no human have this kind of strength. Second, why she isn't using her purification powers and where those other powers came from? Where's the pull of the Shikon no Tama? Unless…

"Ryūja no mai!" Kagura released her most powerful attack straight to the 'miko's' direction.

Shippou received the full blow.

-ooo-ooooo-

"Miss Higurashi, care to explain?"

"Gomen nasai, Snape-sensei, watashi-"

"In english, Miss Higurashi."

"Sumimasen, Snape-sensei, Sensei no ossharu koto ga wakarimasen."

"The Weasleys influence must have gotten into you. 10 points from Gryffindor and detention to Miss Higurashi. And clear your desk before you take another cauldron." Snape turned and continue his lecture.

Fred eyed his girlfriend. What was going on? They were producing venom antidotes when she gasped and overthrew her cauldron, dropping it and all of it's contents. Then, she said she wasn't understanding what Snape was saying and it seemed Snape wasn't understanding her either. George was helping her to clean.

"Wakarimasen." Said Kagome in defeat.

"Hey, mate," Lee Jordan, who was in the table next to him, whispered "Why Higurashi is speaking japanese?"

"What you talkin' about? She's not-" Suddenly, a clarification came to Fred's mind. He took off the charmed ring Shippou gave him and George so long ago.

"Sumimasen, George. Sore wa fukōheidesu! Snape-sensei no baka!" She was definitely not speaking english. And he and George have not noticed because the ring. Why she started speaking another language out of blue was a mystery for another time.

He surprised Kagome by taking her hand and placing his ring on her index finger. Even in Kagome's much smaller hand, it fitted like a glove. She and George eyed him in confusion. "Later." He mouthed to her.

"Trading love gifts and chatting during my classes isn't permitted. 20 points from Gryffindor and the Weasleys may join Higurashi in detention."

At the end of that class, two small dungbombs were innocently waiting under Snape's chair.

* * *

 

"I felt a bolt of pain in my wrist and ended hitting the cauldron out of reflex."

They were spending the free afternoon in the common hall. Later that night, they would have to meet Snape for detention. Hopefully it will be placed in Detention Chamber.

"Have you checked it?" Asked George.

"Nope. I was so mad for not understanding Snape that I forgot about it."

"Wait… you don't understand english?" Things were falling into place in Fred's mind.

Kagome blushed and looked down. "It was never my best subject." She pouted.

"And how do you speak live a native british?"

"I guess it's this charm Shippou gave- IT'S BROKEN!" Kagome showed them the parted bracelet.

George picked the trinket and eyed it carefully. "What it does?"

Kagome explained what Shippou told her. "And probably helps me with english too. And this ring, Fred? Where did you find it? Or is it just a marriage proposal? You'll have to talk to mom and grandpa, you know." She teased. George and Fred chuckled.

"As if I would propose in Snape's class."

"Shippou gave us that time we went to your house. He said it would make us understand and be understood in any language."

"Like a babel fish?" The twins gave her a puzzled look. "Forget it."

"Babe, Have you tried to contact him?"

"No answer." She looked down.

"Then you don't have to worry, love. I'm sure someone will tell you shoud something serious happen."

"Yeah, I hope so." She stood. "I'm going to do homework. You coming?"

"What a nerd." But they followed anyway.

* * *

 

"Hello again, Mr. Not-Dog." She sat across the black dog. "I slipped some pie from kitchen, hope you like it."

The dog started eating the pie and Kagome couldn't help but stare it. The dog was much healthier than the first time she have seen it. She was using him as her target to practice reading auras and his was so full of sorrow and regret. Now, revenge have been present too and she didn't liked it at all.

"Or should I call you Sirius?" The dog immediately retreated, baring his sharp teeth to her. "So I'm right. You are Sirius Black, the famous criminal. Relax, I'm not telling anyone."

The dog started to shift its form. There was no need to keep spending energy if his cover was useless. From a massive mutt, it turned to man with a gaunt, sunken face, waxy skin, yellow teeth, and long, matted hair, dressed in black loose dirty clothes. Kagome was sure he would have looked worse had she not filled him with food every other night when Fred and George were at practise.

"Am I to assume you trust me now?" she gave him a sincere smile.

"Kitten, you are the one who shouldn't trust a criminal wanted for murder."

"If you planned to kill me, or anyone else, there would be a pile of corpses already. Besides, some of my best friends tried to rob, abduct or kill me in our first meeting." She said with a smirk.

"And here I thought that dating those two gingers boys would be the weirdest you can be. Anyway, that night at the astronomy tower was quite a show. I would compliment your body if you weren't underage."

"What!?" Kagome was so embarrassed that one could almost see the fume from her ears and nose. "You…! You! PERVERT!" She slapped him hard. "I was wrong. You are bad, bad person!"

"You hit hard for a girl." He was massaging his swollen cheek. "Luckily there are few who know about the secret passages around Hogwarts. Two of them you are already pretty familiar with."

"I should send you to jail for peeping on teenagers."

"No muggle jail would be worse than twelve years in Azkaban, kitten."

"I have a name, you know. Kagome. Use it." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I like kitten more."

"It's better than wench, I think." She watched him eating the pie. He must have been hungrier than she thought. "You aren't Voldemort's orders, right?"

"What made you think this?"

"You have been around for months. Sent the Firebolt. What? It's pretty obvious. I doubt Harry's family, from what he told me, would care to gift him. The Weasleys can't afford it. That leave only one who would care enough about him to buy something so expensive, his godfather. I felt your energy on it, remorseful but proud."

"You are too trusting, kitten."

"Say I have a thing for canidae." She said grinning. "You are looking for someone, I'm sure of it. If it's not your godson, who is it? Maybe I can help."

"I doubt you are fine with murder association."

"But you are not killing anyone, are you?!"

"Don't you read the papers? I already did. Obliterated Peter Pettigrew, leaving only one finger to identify his remains." He said with a dark laugh.

"But there isn't a Peter Pettigrew around here. He must be what? Thirty, forty years old? I don't know anyone with this name." Sirius didn't responded. "I must go. Just, hm, stay out trouble, ok? 'Till next time. Bye!"

She left a very awed Sirius. He have yet to meet someone so naively trusting.

* * *

 

"Angelina, have you seen Kagome?" Asked George in a worried tone. He and Fred left for a couples hours to get some things in Hogsmeade for their party after the marvelous win against Ravenclaw. It was past midnight and no one have seen her since they left.

Angelina gave him a disgusted look. "Give the girl some space, George. She said she was tired and went to sleep."

When Rony woke the entire tower claiming that Sirius Black tried to kill him, George and Fred, half sleep, have not noticed Kagome's absence. In the morning, however, her presence was missed.

"Ginny, have not Kagome woke up yet?" Fred was with his sister and some other students when Flitwick was teaching them how to recognize Sirius Black.

"I have not seen her since last night. I thought that maybe she was with you."

"We have not seen her since then too." Said George with a frown.

"Maybe Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs can help us. Let's talk to Harry, George."

But not even the Marauder's Map found her. She was out of school, but where?

"Any luck?" Ginny came running to them. She asked to every girl she saw and none have seen the priestess. With the shake of her brothers' head, she became really concerned. "If- If Black got her? He tried to kill Rony last night!"

"Miss Higurashi had a family emergency last night and left." McGonagall who informed them, she have just entered the room and heard their discussion.

"What happened?" Asked Ginny. Fred and George much more preoccupied and wondering to themselves.

"I cannot tell, Ginevra. Ask Kagome when she got back."

Fred and George tried to contact her several times with no response. Only in late afternoon, Harry and Ron found the miko at the common hall with both hands and arms bandaged up to the elbows, seating in a weird position close the the fireplace.

"Shit, what happened to you?" Ron shouted.

"No left without a note, Fred and George have been creating mayhem since you left." Remarked Harry.

"Ha-ha-" Kagome started to laugh but then stopped putting a hand over her belly. "Ouch." Seeing their concerned gazes, she said "I'm fine, just don't tell them I'm back yet, I don't Fred and George seeing me like this."

"Seeing you like what?"

"Oh, hello, Fred, George. Long time no see, huh?" She forced a smile. The last thing Kagome wanted was to have them fussing over nothing. "Ow, it's almost time to dinner. I'm gonna change." But as she stood, her knees failed and she would have fallen, have not Ron and Harry been there to prevent, however their arms crossed her injured arms, causing the girl to moan in pain.

"Sheesh, shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Ron stared her with worry. They may not be that close, but she's his brothers' girl.

"For once you are absolutely right, Ron. We assume from here." Fred was already picking her up in his arms.

"See ya, Harry, Ron." And George, Fred and Kagome left to the nearest staircase.

"But the hospital wing is the other way."


	14. Power

Kagome asked to not be taken to Madam Pomfrey. So, instead, they took her to their dorm. George took off her shoes. With a gentleness very few knew Fred was capable of, he placed the injured priestess in his bed. He and George accommodated themselves and closed the bed curtains.

"That day when my charm broke, Shippou was attacked. Kagura thought he was me and demanded the Shikon. She obviously wasn't happy when found out he was just impersonating me. He was poisoned with miasma and it's all my fault." Her voice was wobbly and she started crying viciously.

The twins didn't know what to say. Her sad sobs filling the silence of the room.

"He should hate me, his daughter was hurt and yet, " she sniffled, "he just thanked me for healing him. I should be there with him and…"

"And what, get hurt too?" Snapped Fred. "Do you really think he would like to have three people injured instead of two? Common, I'm sure he is glad that it was him, not you she attacked."

"Still…"

"Still nothing, Kagome." For Fred to be calling her by name meant he was serious. "Fuck all of their efforts to keep you safe. Right, very noble of you."

"I wasn't…"

"You will say 'I should be there, not here, hiding as a coward'. But what would you do there, be an easy prey?" George's words were harsh, he knew it and felt utterly terrible for talking like that.

"I'm not defenseless!"

"Then don't be a child! You never asked for protection, yet they spent five centuries waiting for this day."

"And you want to blow everything because you feel guilty."

"I just don't want anyone hurt because of me." She was sobbing again.

"And what about those who would hurt if YOU got hurt?" Fred shouted.

"I know! I know..." she told between tears.

"What about your…" George was about to ask but found her asleep. She must have been exhausted, he thought. "Should we…"

"Nah, let her be. It's not like anyone will be checking behind the curtains."

It was already past dinner time, so they just changed and adjusted in her sides. She shifted in sleep, allowing George to spoon her while her head rested against Fred's chest. Her face softened and relaxed. And it was the best night of sleep the trio had in ages.

* * *

 

Fred woke up with his girlfriend still on his chest. Peaking on the clock, he saw it was almost five a.m. She looked so peaceful curled over him that he almost regretted having to wake her. Thank Merlin no one would see him being so cheesy. He kissed her on the lips and waited her to respond.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Morning, Fred." She felt something rubbing her neck. "Morning, George." She said as she turned to give him a quick peck. "What you doing in my bed?"

"I should be the one asking l, love. Tough I don't mind the company." Teased Fred.

"Neither I do. Actually, I think we should seek a way to enlarge this one." Added George.

"Agreed." said Kagome with a shy, but sly smile. She have not felt this rested in a while.

Kagome sat on the bed and removed the bandages from her hands and arms. The twins observed the damage. Closed gashes adorned her burned pink skin. It looked like she have placed both her arms inside a fire pit. "Hmm, much better." She murmured to herself while flexing her fingers.

"What happened to your arms?" asked George, touching carefully her injured members.

"I have not purified miasma in a long time. And it was much stronger than I remember. I had to literally fight it to heal Shippou."

"Isn't it better to see Madam Pomfrey?" said Fred with a concerned gaze.

"Let my body heal it, Sesshoumaru says I it is good to build pain tolerance."

"I say it's stupid."

"Don't let him hear you." she held a laugh. She loved Fred just the way he was.

"Just don't overdo."

"You are no one man army, babe."

"I know. Sesshoumaru talked to me before I left."

"Not to offend you, I hope." Fred crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He was thankful for everything the demon was doing for Kagome, but his charming personality have yet to enchant him.

"He said that every life matters, even mine. I think I understand what he meant. I don't want to leave you. I-" she blushed and looked down, "I love you, George, Fred, and I love to be with you. So it's no use going berserk if I plan to came back."

"What you gonna do then?"

"What's your plan?"

"Plan? It's simple. I'll be the badass Miko Witch ever born."

* * *

 

Since it was pretty early, Fred suggested them to make a good use of the prefects bathroom. Kagome didn't understood what was so special about it, but George assured her it was worth. A couple hours later, a blushing smiling Kagome and two very pleased twins wearing cocky grins left the wonderful room. They walked towards the Common Hall to breakfast.

"Sirius Black attacked Ron-" Fred was telling about the events after the party.

"He did what?!"

"Ask Ron, he will be eager to tell his tale." joked George.

"And everyone spent the night awake because they were inspecting the whole tower after him."

"Is Rony ok?"

"More than ok, he's loving all the attention." The three of them laughed.

Kagome knew that no one should really worry about the criminal, but it was not like she could tell it out loud. It they would think her crazy or that she's his partner/associate. It would be a big diplomacy problem and she was sure Sesshoumaru would have her skin if she messed with political issues.

Thinking about it, she concluded that the one Sirius is after must have something to do with with the boys dorm, maybe even Ron himself. But what she is missing? She wished to talk about it to Fred and George, but feared they would freak out. They may be open minded, but dealing with an Azkaban fugitive isn't something a snae person would be willing to.

* * *

 

"In a few days, there will be another trip to Hogsmeade. I suggest you to not hide here or else Harry will be sure you are the Grim announcing his death." Kagome said as she placed a bag in the ground. "I got a robe for you. I hope the size is right."

"Kitten, what happened to your hands?" Asked Sirius observing the tender pink skin.

"If I tell you, I have to kill you after." Kagome said with a grin.

"As if you could hurt a fly."

"Let's make a deal. I tell you a secret and you tell me who you are after. You first."

"Have you always been such a naive witch?"

"No, I learned about magic only one year ago. See, my secret is out. I'm not a Mahoutokoro transfer student. I knew nothing of magic until July."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"The one you killed?"

"The one I SUPPOSED killed. I'm about to commit the crime I am accused of."

"But if he's alive, you can prove your innocence!"

"I lost my best friend because of him! Twelve years in Azkaban because his lie! What else s there for me?"

"There's always time to restart!"

"I have nothing to live for!"

"Not even your godson? He needs a father figure, you know. I heard he's not treated well by his uncle and aunt. George told me last year they were starving him and locked his room. He used to sleep in a tiny cupboard under the stairs."

"I can't be a father figure to him. I doubt I can be a father figure to anyone."

"For God's sake, just be a godfather and take care of him. His parents believed in you and I believe too."

"I have nowhere to go, even as a free man."

"Easy, you can go to my home in Japan." She picked a quill and a scroll from her pack and written her address. "Just tell mom I sent you there, she will understand."

"Are you really sending a stranger to your family?"

"You are not a stranger, you are a friend. Besides you would be dead before trying anything to my family."

* * *

 

Once again, much to the twins displeasure, Kagome missed the trip to Hogsmeade. She was really dedicated to improve her skills in witchcraft and they couldn't be more proud. It was not like they couldn't go any other time, anyway. As soon Wood stop to take away most of their free time to practice. There's only the match against Slytherin to go and the team really wanted to win the cup as a departure gift for their captain.

They were at Three Broomsticks having some butterbeer and firewhiskey with Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and some others fifth year fellows.

"Won't you pay me a drink, Fred?" Said Angelina in a seductive tone.

"Why?"

"You used to when we were on a date."

"Good thing we are not in one."

Katie and Alicia rolled their eyes. They tried to talk Angelina out of trying to date Fred again, but it didn't work. The ginger barely paid attention to her in the last months, hanging with Higurashi all the time and their relationship was no secret. From what they heard, the asian girl even spent the Christmas with the Weasley family.

"We were dating last year. You just come back with a girl out of nowhere and not a word to me?"

George knew it was just time before Angelina came this topic. He told Fred several times to be honest with the girl, but he keep saying they had nothing. Now, it was his mess to clean.

"We were not dating. We went on a few dates nothing more. I never promised anything to you."

"Is it the same with Higurashi, then? You three are just going out, nothing serious." Hoped Angelina. She really liked Fred and always prayed for a formal relationship with him.

"No, it's serious. Pretty serious."

"This is it, then? You just ditched your friend of five years for someone you met yesterday."

"If you don't want to be friends anymore, it's your choice, not mine." He stood and turned to his twin. "Let's go, George. I want to buy some things to Kagome before we leave." He didn't wait for George and went the counter.

George motioned to follow, but turned to his team mate with a serious face. "Look, Angelina, if you harass Kagome about this, if you ever talk about it with her, you are not mine or Fred's friend anymore." And followed his brother. Kagome already suffered with jealous ex-girlfriends and he wasn't about to let it happen again because Fred didn't took in consideration Angelina's feelings.

* * *

 

The trio have been using the secret passages of Hogwarts to sneak out the castle and help Kagome in training. Her enthusiasm in learn could rival Oliver's in winning the quidditch cup this year. They eventually found that spells and charms using water as a resource had better results than fire ones. Through water, her miko energy flow like it did with her sacred arrows. So instead of learning several different types of magic, they focused in master water and ice charms, specially those of area effect. Let Fred and George deal with fire, it's no problem to them. In addition, she asked for Lupin to help with counter-spells and used the twins as her targets, shoving them with love and attention after the sessions.

Another reason for them to be outside was the increased numbers of lesser youkais after Kagome's Jewel. Who would ever thought that there were so many of them lurking in the Forbidden Forest. Kagome felt bad for slaying them. She never liked to kill anything, not even her enemies, but somehow the Shikon no Tama is attracting more of them. It only got worse since she was not binding her aura anymore.

They were getting closer to the Whomping Willow trying to catch an youkai that have been attacking hippogriffs recently. Hagrid was already on edge after Buckbeak's trial and didn't need another problem to deal with. But the demon keep disappearing before they get close enough.

"Too many readings here. I can't focus." Apologized Kagome.

After a few more turns, they found the culprit. A possessed wolf youkai was attacking a defenseless unicorn. With synchronized movements, they quickly finished off the youkai.

"We are good." Praised Fred. "If the duel club was still active, I bet we would rock it."

"How humble." Teased Kagome, but she really felt like complimenting herself too. She turned to George only to find him by the hurt Unicorn.

"Poor thing. Don't your powers work on him, babe?"

"Dunno. I never tried to heal using my powers. The closest was purifying the wound in Kikyou's clay body."

"I trust you, love. You can do it." Fred gave her a reassuring smile.

"If other girls knew how sweet you are, I would have much more competition."

She knelt by the fallen creature and concentrated her miko ki at the injure. The energy flow entered the unicorn flesh, increasing its natural healing process. With this experience, Kagome understood one more thing about her powers: it don't actually heal, it speed up the natural healing rate of someone. While not doing any magic (she almost gagged at the thought, thinking about magic in a magical school), it can be really useful. Even not growing back a missing limb, it can cure diseases, maybe even fractured bone. Who knows how much more she can do mixing miko ki with magic.

The three teens were so entranced with Kagome's powers coming to life that they missed the second wolf just behind them. They heard the sounds of wood sticks cracking and turned to see a bigger youkai ready to launch at them when suddenly came a roar and the creature was burning in massive flames. Fred and George conjured protection spells. Whoever was there, must be really powerful to use this kind of magic.

"Kitten, I expected more from you."


	15. Secrets

The twins saw the infamous Sirius Black coming out the woods, his mouth twitched in a lopsided grin and a wand in his hand. Their first thought: protection. This man was no child's play and they would be no easy prey.

"Sirius Black!" said the brothers at the same time.

"Sirius!" Fred and George turned to Kagome, finding odd the casual way she said his name. They refused to think the implications of such familiarity.

"Wow, I'm must be really famous."

"Don't come closer!"

Kagome saw their defensive positions. Wands in hand, Fred and George seemed ready to attack. "Wait, Fred, George! He means no harm! He is nice!" Sirius made an offended face and murmured 'I'm not nice'. She stepped in front of the twins to prevent any mindless action.

"Are you crazy? This is Sirius Black!"

"This man is wanted for murder!"

"You should learn from them, kitten."

She sent the criminal a hard glare. "You are not helping!" She turned back to her lovers. "Please, guys, Sirius is not a bad man. I can Feel it. Trust me, please."

"Since when you know him?" Fred asked suspicious. First, he didn't liked to be in dark. Second, he didn't liked to know she was hiding this some kind of friendship with Sirius Black.

"Since a couple months ago?" she Miko said, faking an innocent tone.

"And when you planned to tell us?"

"You three can fight and have make-up sex later, this place is dangerous, kids are not allowed here."

"Neither wanted criminals." snorted Fred.

"Fred!" shouted Kagome.

"Why you are protecting him? Everyone knows what he did."

"What they THINK he did!"

"You two, stop bickering." George tried to calm down their tempers. He didn't trust Sirius, but he trust Kagome, and if she trust this man, he would give her this. "Sirius Black, we are thankful for helping us. Can you please explain your presence here?" he said never letting go his guarded posture. Kagome and Fred keep sharing irritated glances and he hated to see two of the most important people of his life fighting.

"This is no place to talk. Follow me."

Sirius showed them the secret to cross the willow (what earned glances of wonder from the teens) and motioned them to follow. Fred and George knew where the tunnel led. They have seen it several times in the Marauder's Map. The question was how He knew it.

"Before you ask, I used this path several times, much more than you can imagine. And Dumbledore knows of it, so don't use this way to sneak out Hogwarts."

They followed in silence. Just before the end of the tunnel, Kagome asked for George and Sirius to go ahead and stopped Fred. George sent her a look of reassurance that helped Kagome to face Fred.

"I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark."

"Shouldn't you apologize to George too?"

"He isn't as mad as you."

"Just tell me the reason, why you said nothing? He may not be evil as people say, but he's not good as you think."

"I know. I knew you would freak out but I see good in him. And my instincts never let me down. I trusted them and found great friends and you and George." She close their distances and kissed him lovingly. He responded with the same affection. It was uncommon for her to initiate such action, so Fred knew she was really sorry and wanted to make up.

"Okay, babe. Don't do it again."

"I promise I won't hide a criminal again. Not by myself, at least."

"Good, but still still deserve some punishment." his eyebrows waggled and his lips twitched in a foxy grin.

"I'm looking forward it." She returned his grin and they walked to the house holding hands.

* * *

 

"You are looking for Ron's rat?"

"And he's an animagus, not a common rat?"

"And this furry guy here is helping you?" In the middle of their talk, Crookshanks joined them. Kagome picked the cat and caressed his ears. "Cats are always reliable."

"If Harry should fear someone, is that coward, not me. He would sell his own mother to be on Voldemort's favor."

"I never bothered to get the rat's aura reading, so I can't find him. Sorry." George put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Only she would feel guilty for something that isn't her fault.

"Kitten, I just need more time to find where he's hiding. He don't fear me as much he fears Voldemort's minions."

"Why you keep calling Kagome 'kitten'?" Fred was curious with the nickname. Kagome wasn't one who liked to be called by anything else but her name, except from him and George.

"Because she was meowing like one when you three-"

"Say one more word and you will beg to be taken back to Azkaban."

"Still embarrassed, kitten? Don't your mother tell you sex is a natural step-" Sirius was silenced by Kagome's shoe hitting his forehead.

"Does he mean what I think he does?" Fred need to be sure. He would found the situation very funny if it wasn't for Kagome's blush.

"He saw us when-" George wasn't ashamed or anything, he just didn't liked to know someone else saw his girl's body. He and Fred were enough.

"He is a freaking Peeping Tom, that he is!"

"You should blocked the passage if didn't wanted someone to see."

"But no one knows of it. We only discovered because the Map." George raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"I'm sure those who created it must know too."

"Those who…"

"What?!"

* * *

 

'From suspicious, George and Fred became mischief buddies with Sirius. How typical of men.' Kagome thought when they walked back to Hogwarts. Inside the school, a crying Hermione and two very down Ron and Harry were in the third floor.

"What happened, Mione?" asked Kagome in a concerned tone.

"You remember the Buckbeak?"

"The hippogriff that attacked that Slytherin scum?" said Fred. Hermione nodded. The animal deserved a prize in his opinion.

"He was sentenced to death." said Harry, as Hermione was back crying in Ron's arms.

"That's unfair! Malfoy provoked him, right?" George said in fury.

"The Committee was probably threatened by that Lucius Malfoy, they are in his hands." said Ron between his teeth. He was also guilty for not helping Hagrid.

"But there's still the appeal, right?" Said Kagome in hope. "They can't just finish him like this."

"That's what I said!" said Ron. "We are not giving up!"

"That's the spirit, little brother!" cheered Fred and George.

The younger trio followed to Care of the Magical Creatures and the three lovers went to the dungeons for their Potions classes. The six of them wondering how to help Hagrid and the poor hippogriff.

* * *

 

Luckily, no more trouble came for Kagome and the Twins for some time. Eventually they went on demon-hunt through the Forbidden Forest, but they got to handle it before any problem. Also, Sirius said he have been keeping an eye on the woods in case Pettigrew goes there, so they had a good backup. But the tension caused by the coming final match against Slytherin was giving Kagome a hard time. She had to give up aura reading because it causing her constant migraines.

Kagome was concentrating in her homework, but the corner of her eye caught something she have been sensing for sometime. Besides the fact Angelina seemed to trying to get Fred's attention (she wasn't really worried about it since he paid her no more attention than to anyone else, still, she will make things clear with him later), there was something trying to call for her. Like when you notice something in the corner of your eyes, but when you try to look straight to it, it disappears. It was a reading she recognize from a long time ago, back when she was watching the quidditch practise for the first time. But she wasn't used to reading auras back then, so she didn't know who could that be.

A particularly loud laugh from Angelina made Kagome stood and leave the room. She saw Crookshanks sniffing around and decided to play a little with the cat. He have been working hard to help their common friend and deserved some attention. In the deserted halls of the third floor, she saw a different door, one that have never been there before. She watched her surrounds and realized that this wasn't the third floor she was used to. While Kagome was aware of the moving staircases here in Hogwarts, she never heard of whole hidden floors.

She dropped the cat, but it didn't leave her side. It's ears were laid down, so Kagome became guarded. Sirius said this cat was very intelligent and she wasn't to be caught unprepared. With we hand in one hand, she moved the other to reach the knob when a voice called her. Hermione's. In a blink, everything was back to normal.

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"You have been staring the wall for over an hour!"

"Impossible, I have been here for less than five minutes. Crookshanks is with me."

"No, he came for me about an hour ago and dragged me here. I have been calling you, but you were in trance."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hermione, promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"Promise."

"Thanks. Here, have this trinket. It is blessed to help with your grades."

"Is this a 'shut-up' gift?"

"You are too smart for your age."

* * *

 

Fred saw Kagome leaving the common hall with a frown and she have yet to come back. He have been talking to his quidditch fellows and Angelina's advances were granting on his nerves. She denied have been trying anything, but she was just too friendly, too close, too loud for his taste.

George was holding his tongue mostly for the team's sake. The final match was just a few days ahead and upsetting about half the team would do no good. Still, he saw Kagome leaving after Angelina's reaction to one of Fred's jokes. He thanked whatever God for Harry's outburst that gave him an excuse to pull Fred aside.

"Thank you, mate. I couldn't take anymore."

"Don't say it to me, Kagome was pretty upset when she left earlier."

"But I did nothing. Angelina is just a friend."

"A friend who you used to date. Don't give me that face, it's obvious to anyone she's trying to charm you again."

"Well, it's not gonna work." Fred said as they walked on the main hall. Coming from the kitchens was Kagome with that Pretty boy Cedric.

"You are a great student." the twins heard she saying. "I'm sure you will do well in whatever path you choose to follow, Cedric."

"Thanks, Kagome. It really means a lot coming from you."

"I'll pray for your success. Thanks for the company."

"My pleasure. See you around." Cedric went back to the Hufflepuff common hall.

Only then Kagome noticed their presence, but said nothing. She took the nearest chair and drank her tea. But something was different with her. She wasn't 'I'm pissed' quiet, she was 'I'm antsy' quiet. She keep looking from the corner of her eye to nowhere, as if waiting for something to just appear out of blue.

"What you were doing with him?" asked Fred, his jealousy almost palpable. He remembered how the girls of the team were fawning over that Hufflepuff . Cedric was handsome, yet he never bothered with looks, but Diggory was rich, something Fred couldn't be until he was of age to open his dream shop.

"With Cedric? I was walking aimless and he sweet enough to escort me."

"Why you didn't asked one of us?"

"You seemed soooo entertained with the girls that I didn't wanted to interrupt your chat." in her mind 'let me be a bitch just this once'.

"What you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Fred." George stepped back. This was between them. If he felt the need, he could and would vouch for his twin, but only if absolutely necessary. "Care to indulge me in what's going on between you and Angelina?"

"Nothing is going on."

"Really? Because that's not what I and the whole Gryffindor body saw."

"I had a few dates with her last year, before we met. And that's all."

"Oh, yeah? And all that flirting was my imagination? The jokes, the laugh. It's all in my mind."

"I wasn't flirting, I swear."

"I may be a lot of things, Fred, but stupid is not one of them. If you-" she was silenced by Fred's lips on hers.

"I love you, only you. There's no Angelina or any other girl who can change that."

George heard a gasp and saw Angelina retreating from behind a pillar. He hoped she now understood there's no coming back for her and his brother.

"I know, I love you two, both of you, with all I have." George joined, hugging her from behind. "I'm tired. There's something bugging me for some time. It's here, in the corner of my camp of vision, but every time I try to look, it's gone."

"After the final game we will look for it. Can you wait, love?"

"Yes, George."

"Don't go looking by yourself, babe." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Pinky promise." Kagome said in a soft tone. Then, her face brightened. "You never said a word, but I know it's your birthday. Shippou sent something for you. Wait for me in your dorm."

* * *

 

"Here, a new translator ring for you, Fred." she handed him the ring and picked another bag. "And some enchanted things, like this rock that turns into a Buddha statue. He used it in Inuyasha all the time." she giggled. "It's up to you to figure out how it works."

"And you, my love, what's your present to us?"

"I-I don't have money to buy something worthy of you." her face was down. "I'm sorry."

"Fred, my handsome twin, but don't we have the most luscious feast right in front of us?"

"I totally agree, my favorite twin. How about we have a taste, here and now?"

"But someone may see or hear!" Kagome was blushing. If from fear or thrill, she didn't knew.

"I didn't hear a refusal, Forge."

"She want us, Gred. As much as we want her."

"And who wouldn't?"


	16. The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly

The euphoria of winning the Quidditch Cup have come and gone. May and June passed in a hurry between classes, studies and hunting low-level youkai. Kagome hadn't another trance event, but her dreams have been plagued with visions she couldn't understand, even with Trelawney's books.

Soon, came the O.W.L.s exams and she went a little better than her boyfriends, who barely tried at all. Kagome was sure she got good grades in D.A.D.A., Potions (something she was really proud of), Divination, Care of the Magical Creatures and, surprisingly (or not), Charms. For someone who just started nine months ago, it wasn't that bad. She hoped to be right so that she would only have to decide if she would take the classes in which she failed again or just move on. With the year's end, she has only two worries: Sesshoumaru (who she would meet again in a few days) and Sirius. They have not found the rat and she feared Sirius would do something stupid.

* * *

 

Kagome, George and Fred were outside the castle when a group of men and a familiar woman walked by. The no longer pregnant Rin was there. She excused herself from the group to talk with the trio.

"Rin-chan!"

"Kagome-chan, Fred-kun, George-kun, Rin is happy to see you so well."

"What are you doing here?" asked Kagome.

"Rin doesn't have time to explain right now. Go to your dog friend, he will need your help."

"Is he in-"

"Hurry, hurry!" She walked back to the group. Kagome turned to George and Fred. They nodded and, to not look suspicious, walked to the Whomping Willow passage.

The trio heard Snape speaking. There must be something else between him, Lupin, Sirius and Harry. However, they had no time to understand what Snape was talking because he was threatening their friend with a Dementor's Kiss. Before going upstairs, however, Kagome picked a piece of wood from the floor. Fred and George eyed her in confusion.

"Just in case."

They climbed the steps in stealthily. The door on the second floor was open. Hermione was bleeding, Harry was pissed, Sirius had a face of pure hatred, Lupin was tied, and Ron was obviously hurt and holding the hellish rat they have been searching for months! Before Fred and George could react, Kagome hit the back of Snape's head, knocking him down and startling the others in the room.

"Better than magic." She gave them thumbs up.

Fred waited by the door, just to be sure there would be no other visitors. George and Kagome helped to untie Lupin.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Harry. He was dealing with enough problems without more people around. And how they got there, in the first place?

"Harry, you must give Sirius a chance." Said George. Harry opened his mouth to reply. "If he's lying, you have three more wands to back you up."

"How can you trust him?"

"I don't, but Kagome does, and I trust her."

Harry saw that Kagome already healed Lupin's injuries and was checking Ron's legs. Said boy had the tip of his ears very tinted for the girl just tore up his pants, removed his shoe and was touching his legs to put the bones in place. She did something that soothed his pain for he saw Ron's sighing in relief. What she did, however, was unexpected.

Kagome picked Ron's shoe and threw it in Sirius direction, which missed his head by inches. "Are you fucking crazy? I recognize a dog's bite from a mile away."

"He wasn't cooperative."

"I wonder why."

"Look, kitten, this has noth-" he was interrupted by Ron's whine. Scabbers has bitten his arm and was trying to flee. "Stop the fucking rat!"

Fred immediately closed the door. In a quick motion, George stepped in the rat's bald tail, preventing its movement.

"It's getting out of control." Stated Fred. "Just get over it before Snape wakes up."

"Someone please explain what's happening here!" Harry said angrily. Three people, four if he counted Lupin, whom he thought as his friend, were hiding something from him and defending this murderer.

Sirius told them about how he got the paper showing the picture of the Weasleys on their trip and how he recognized Peter from there. Kagome and Hermione were sniffing when he retold about Peter's betrayal and how he felt responsible for James and Lily's deaths.

"You lie!" shouted Harry. "And you came back to finish him off!"

"Yes, I have."

"No, you haven't!" Kagome stood, grabbed the rat and put it in the pocket of her robes. "I didn't help a criminal."

"You are not stopping me, girl."

She hid behind Fred, keeping a firm hold on the animal/animagus in her pocket. "You will have to catch us first."

"Give me this bloody traitor, girl!"

"Killing him won't undo what he did. It won't give you twelve years back! You are better than him, I know it. Please, Sirius, don't make me regret trusting you." She had a very determined look. Fred and George were in doubt if they should praise or scold Kagome for her stubbornness. She never gives up people she cares about, even against themselves. Even it meant protecting the enemy. They understood why she needed so much protection: her naivety will be her end someday.

"I didn't kill Peter Pettigrew all those years ago but I wish I did! I wish I was the monster they labeled me to be. I spent twelve years in Azkaban because of him. I lost the only family I ever loved and the trust of one of my best friends because of him! And you want me to spare his life?"

"Enough of this nonsense," said Lupin. None of them have heard the calm professor talking so steely. "Miss Higurashi, can you please hand me the rat?"

Said animal was squeaking, twisting inside her pocket, trying to break free. Her eyes met Ron's, who had an uncertain look. He always complained about the useless old Scabbers, but it as his pet and he was fond of it. Kagome trusted Lupin for all these months, even knowing he was hiding something dangerous, she would trust him one more time. "Fine."

In a flash of blue-white light, Scabbers changed to the shrunken Peter Pettigrew, who was barely at Kagome's height (which wasn't very much, considering she was not much taller than Hermione, who was two years younger).

"Oh, the merciful priestess of Shikon no Tama. I owe you my life." Peter bowed deeply, faking reverence.

"Hello, Peter. Long time, no see." greeted Lupin. His pleased tone sounded too friendly, almost scaring the teens.

"Remus, Sirius, my dearest friends." His voice held a confidence that did not meet his body language. The trembling, sweating, his shifting gaze said he wasn't comfortable at all in this situation.

Kagome, George and Fred stood in silence, with wands in hand. They knew the history behind it all. It was up to Sirius to make the others believe him. Also, it was a subject to be addressed between Sirius, Pettigrew and Harry. Still, what Pettigrew said, recognizing Kagome's status, put them on edge. Peter talked to Sirius and Remus, yet he never let Kagome out of his sight.

"I'm sure you are willing to give your version of what happened the night of Lily and James' deaths," said Remus in a serene voice, the same he used to calm down agitated students. "You don't want to be hiding for twelve more years, do you?"

"I won't be safe until this- this minion of the Dark Lord is under arrest again! He handed Lily and James to You-Know-Who and now broke out of Azkaban to kill me!"

"I betrayed them? How could I when it was you the Secret-Keeper? You handed them to Voldemort!"

"You are a Black, the most distrusting hateful family. Why would anyone believe in your words? Twelve years in Azkaban must have messed with your brain."

"And twelve years hiding just proved how much of a coward you are!"

"Wait," After everything that was said, the fact Pettigrew had yet to defend himself and keep changing the topic to Sirius, in his heart, Harry already believed Black. Also, Black have four of his friends believing him. And Harry wanted more than anything to have a better place to live… "Why didn't Peter just leave Hogwarts? Why stay close?"

"Here is the safest place for one like him. Voldemort was never able to pass Hogwarts' protection."

"Lord Voldemort will rise again." Peter man straightened his back and held his head high. "I will be forgiven by handing him the last Potter!"

There was a crack. His eyes goggled and he fell on his face. From a hole in the door came the arrow that was stuck in the back of his head.

The wizards, in special the younger ones, looked at Peter's dead body in shock. For Remus and Sirius, even if Pettigrew was a back stabber, they have many years of good moments together. For Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred and George, it was facing real death for the first time. Kagome, however, noticed the lack of blood. One may think her as cold, but she has seen many, many deaths in her journey to collect the jewel shards, and if she had to name one thing that is never missing when someone is hurt by an arrow is blood. She didn't have time to dwell on it because someone slammed the door open.

Rin was there with a bow and another arrow ready to shoot. Her face wasn't her usual bubbly one. Her eyes were cold as ice and her lips were closed in a thin line. She held herself much like Sesshoumaru, standing like she owned the world. She looked down the fallen body and her face twisted in irritation. Rin put down her weapons but kept it at hand.

"Wh-why y-you d-did it?" stuttered Hermione.

"It's a puppet," Kagome answered. She knelt by Peter body and pulled out the arrow. "See? No blood. No gore. I knew something was wrong when he reverted to human form and I still couldn't feel his aura."

"How is that possible? I mean, I never heard about a spell that can do it."

"You don't know youkai magic, Hermione." Explained Rin.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Remus was the only one who wasn't aware of the fact that youkai were after his student and mostly surrounding the school grounds.

"Not enough time, Lupin-san." Said Rin. "Rin believes your fellow teacher warned the dementors about Black-san's presence. Any of you knows how to produce a good Patronus?" Only Lupin and Harry answered. "Harry-kun will have to work extra hard then. Kagome-chan, restrain the werewolf."

"What? How do you-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Kagome has placed a sutra on his back.

"What's that for?!" growled Sirius.

"It's full moon. Rin worries for Lupin-san and everyone's safety. Black-san have twenty minutes to reach the forbidden forest with your werewolf friend. The hippogriff is waiting there. He already knows where to take you."

"Why is he going to hide? He's innocent!" exclaimed Harry.

"There's no proof, Harry." Said George. He hated to disappoint his friend. "Not even the real Pettigrew was here."

"And you really believe they would admit being wrong for twelve years? Get real." Added Fred. Kagome and George thought that he could have been more subtle in his statement, but it was no less true. No one, much less a Minister, would admit throwing someone in the worst prison for so long 'by mistake'.

Bounded, Remus could just hear them talking. He didn't know the woman and he was sure Sirius didn't either. Was he really going to trust her? And this Kagome Higurashi. She was his student for nine months. She showed an exceptional talent in his classes. However, from what he heard of other teachers, she lacked basic knowledge of anything but potion brewing. Yet, she just has restrained all of his movements and no matter how much he tried to break the spell, he couldn't move a finger. And all this talk about youkai. As far he knew, it was only Japanese folk.

"Enough chit chat. You will have time to talk later. Harry-kun, summon your Patronus. Kagome-chan, Hermione-chan, Ronnie-kun, George-kun and Fred-kun, you will guard Black-san and Lupin-san. Black-san, please, use Rin's wand."

Sirius didn't know what to say about the situation he was at. This woman who talks in third person was clearly out of her mind if she was thinking he was going to trust her and some random hippogriff to take him somewhere. Much less be outside with six kids and Lupin in a night of full moon.

"Earth to Sirius." Kagome snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "We are wasting time."

"Why should I trust her? Why should I even trust you?"

"Black-san doesn't have an option." Said Rin coldly. "If Black-san wants to face the Dementors, it's his choice. If he wants to live, we must go now."

Sirius saw the pleading look in Harry's face. He hated to rely on others, much less a stranger one. But what else he could do? He had nothing to lose. Not even his own cursed name was worth a knut. He was called back to reality because a silvery stag was in front of him.

With magic, Sirius carried Remus outside. The sunset leaving an orange painting over the sky. What Rin said was true; dozens of Dementors were in the forest. Harry did an exceptional job in keeping his charm. However, the guards of Azkaban turned to be his least worry. Oversized centipedes, possessed wolves and huge spiders were in their way. Rin's arrows weren't enough to keep them at bay.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin threw her bow and quiver. No word was needed. In her months traveling with her friends in the past, Kagome didn't change from a clumsy teenager to a skilled archer. Most of the times she still missed the target, but she wouldn't fail Rin.

"Hit the mark!" the arrow shone with a blinding light. One, two, three shots and their path was cleared for the time being. The group didn't have time to understand what happened because Rin and Kagome hurried them to reach their destination.

However, the impressive scene of the girl using her powers was stamped on their minds.

A few days later…

The Hogwarts Express was filled with students eager to be home soon. They shared promises of summer dates, letters, gifts. However, for young couples, it was a depressive trip for it meant they would be up to nine weeks without each other. For Kagome, George and Fred, it was no different. Wearing everyday clothes, they enjoyed their last few hours together, completely forgetting that Rin said months before.

Kagome read a book while the twins made plans with Lee Jordan for the following school year. They may not be talking directly to her, but from time to time a touch in her knee, a sweet glance or a stolen kiss prove that she wasn't forgotten.

She half listened about their future pranks, amused by their creativity. One would think Fred was their leader, but Lee and George weren't behind when it comes to their 'evil plans'. As long they don't go bullying someone, she won't try to stop them.

The train arrived at King's Cross Station. Kagome didn't know who would be there for her. George and Fred suggested for her to wait with them. Harry was also waiting for this uncle.

"Kagome, do you know where Mrs. Taisho took him?" asked Harry. He had so much to ask his godfather, so many years to catch up.

"No idea, Harry. But I wouldn't trust anyone else to keep him safe," she reassured him with a sincere smile. To be honest, she had no other option but trust Rin and Sesshoumaru. The Daiyoukai was the last person/being she would rely on, she could barely stand him, but who else she have? Inuyasha was gone, Sango and Miroku too. She wasn't powerful or had resources to face Naraku by herself. She must have been thinking too hard because she didn't notice Shippou's presence until George nudged her hand.

"Sorry, I'm late." the fox youkai scratched the back of his neck. Displaying a boyish grin, it was hard to tell his real age. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm Shippou Kurama, a teacher at Mahoukotoro. Nice to meet ya." he bowed to them. "So, my beautiful daughter Yukiko," she showed them a picture from his wallet. "was born a few months ago and the dear Kagome here will be announced as her godmother. It would be a great honor to have Kagome's friends to celebrate with us. They will be under the Japanese Ministry's wings, so you don't have to worry. I will personally escort the kids back in a week." He turned to Harry and winked. "I already talked to your uncle. He was strangely willing."

"I'm sure he was."

"What about Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Rin is talking to her parents."

"Can we go, mum?" Pleaded Ginny.

The children made a chorus of 'Please, Please' which Molly couldn't deny. It was only one week, what else she could say? Only Perce refused as he already had a job offer from the Ministry. Hermione came back with Rin, delighted with the opportunity to visit Japan.

"This is the shrine address and number. Thank you again." He handed the paper to the Weasleys. "There isn't a fireplace there, so we will use this portkey." he signaled a cloth he picked from his pocket. "Everyone touch it."

In a blink, ten wizards and witches and one baby were transported from the train station to the Higurashi Shrine grounds. There, they were welcomed by Sirius sitting under the sacred tree.

"It was getting bored to be here with only Moony and Grandpa."


	17. Impressions

Two reasons made Rin and Shippou choose the Higurashi Jinja to celebrate Kagome being named Yukiko's godmother. The first one is five hundred years old magical protection around the shrine grounds. Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango and Miroku started its construction and built their family there. Many youkai tried to take their lives believing they had a hold of the Shikon no Tama. The combined powers of Kikyou and Miroku along the loyalty of their loved ones created a long last protection over the area. The second reason was the Tanabata Festival. Jiji-chan was getting old and needed extra hands to help with preparations. Why not give him nine extra FREE hands?

"Kagome, child, you are home."

"Jiji-chan," she gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Child, you are killing your old man."

"I missed you so much, Jiji-chan." tears ran over her cheeks.

Under the Goshinboku sat the Hogwarts students plus Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The latter two have arrived a few hours before after a long under the radar trip. With Snape 'slipping' Lupin's secret and Sirius being a wanted man, many wizard communities would refuse them shelter. However, the Taisho family have more connections than any of them could have imagined.

The hippogriff took the pair of friends to a small village in Scotland, where a man handed them fake IDs, passports, and several flying tickets. To not leave a track to whoever might be after them they had to use muggle transportation the whole way. They embarked a plane in Glasgow, landed in Sweden, then in several other countries to finally disembark in Narita. There, they had to use the complicated and crowded Japanese subway system and both swore to never, ever tease muggles about their transportation methods again. Using it was bully enough.

Rin and Shippou left, promising to be back later. Harry couldn't be more pleased. First, Ron invited him to the Quidditch World Cup at the end of summer, now he was going to spend a whole week with his godfather and his favorite teacher and his friends and FAR from Privet Drive. Christmas came early this year.

Hermione's gaze shifted from one building to another, taking in the antique air that surrounded the shrine. She has only read about Shinto Shrines before and having the chance to be at one where they still held traditions was amazing. She tugged Ron's sleeve and pointed him the honden and the torii. Though unimpressed, Ron made a real effort to pay attention.

Ron has a nagging feeling about Kagome and her weird friends. First was the incident with that weird chain the wears all the time, then the countless times he saw she, Fred and George coming back from the forbidden forest covered in dirty; cuts and scratches all over their bodies. Or they have been shagging in the woods, something he strongly disbelieved; or they have been facing something dangerous. Ron pondered asking them about it but forsaken it. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with the haunted place.

Fred and George were showing Ginny the shrine like Mama H. did months ago while waiting for Kagome to finish her talk with her grandfather. Their sister was excited with so many different things and even more with the prospect of seen a whole new different muggle city. Back home, they spent the majority of the year at school and Molly wasn't appreciative of muggle environments like Arthur, so it was a rare event when they went to muggle communities. George saw several ofudas around the shrine and wondered their meaning. The place has a soothing feeling that even Sirius and Lupin seemed at easy, unlike a few days before.

Mama H. came back with Souta in the late afternoon, who was delighted to see his onii-chans again and meet other wizards and witches. The matriarch organized the sleeping arrangements with Harry and Ron in Souta's room, Ginny, and Hermione in Kagome's and Fred, George, Remus and Sirius sharing the guests' room.

The rest of the day was spent with the Weasleys getting to know the muggle world. Mama H was particularly caring for Remus, worrying about his many scars, and Sirius, for he was too worn out to her liking.

Harry was having his first opportunity to enjoy a muggle teenager life, with T.V., video games, friends, and junk food. While the Weasleys would always be his favorite family in the world, this is what he dreamed since he could remember. And even more, he had his godfather, whom he has the chance to know more.

Due jet lag, the teenagers were dead tired soon and went to sleep early. The Higurashis followed them and retired to their rooms, leaving only Remus and Sirius awake. The friends were outside in the shrine grounds enjoying each other's presence. They talked a lot in these seven days they spent together. Remus apologized for doubting Sirius. Sirius apologized for not trusting Remus. And much more topics that waited twelve years for them to discuss. Their friendship wasn't exactly like before, too many scars were in the way, but time will find a way.

Their peace was interrupted by the presence of a huge red fox, almost the same size as Sirius in his animagus form. It glared at them before shifting to Shippou, someone Sirius hadn't met yet. Remus saw his friend standing in offensive position and held back his arm.

"Mr. Kurama."

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black." He bowed quickly. "Good to see you both awake."

"As much as lovely Mrs. Higurashi may be, I wouldn't sleep until I know the real purpose for my presence here," said Sirius in a serious tone. It was true, Mrs. Higurashi was everything his own mother wasn't. Even if Grandpa frowned at hearing his name, he hadn't felt so welcomed since he lived with the Potters. Still, he was a Black for a reason and trusting good deeds wasn't one of them.

"What a lovely friend Kagome made. She always had a shit finger, she befriended me after all."

Only after Shippou displayed a toothy grin that Lupin noticed this wasn't exactly the teacher he met at Hogwarts. If the inhuman sharp fangs weren't enough, the fluff set of tails coming from his back got hit attention. It was a rare occurrence for Remus to trust the wolf which lived inside of him, but when his instincts screamed 'DANGER', his hand found the tip of his wand.

Shippou knew Remus and Sirius noticed something different on him. Took them long enough.

"I swear over your godson's life," Sirius breath hitched, "That I mean no harm."

"It's hard to trust when you have seven children lives in the game."

"I wouldn't hurt a friend of Kagome, she would hate me and you don't want to face her anger. No no," Shippou said shaking his head. "I came to make a deal. Rin's father, that Japanese goddess that you had the honor to meet, can provide you shelter and protection." his eyes focused in Lupin, "even some help with your… furry problem."

"How did you-"

Shippou cleared his throat.

"In change, you will be working for us. It's not related to the Ministry, no matter how it looks. And you must not tell a soul."

"And why is this? Why us?"

"Moony, I believe the question here is WHAT are you?"

"Wizards these days really have lost the connection with the Earth. Back in time they would immediately a demon from miles away. Youkai may be the correct name since I'm a native Japanese. My real name is Shippou, only Shippou, from the Fox Clan. I have been loyal to the Higurashi family since its creation, five hundred years ago, and to the Dog Clan, due my connection to their princess, Lady Rin."

"You really expect us to believe-" Remus was interrupted by Sirius.

"What the girl, Kagome, have to do with all of this? What Harry have to do with this?"

"Nothing and everything, for both." said the fox youkai. "To know more, you have to accept the deal. When it's time take the children back home, I will hear your answer. Until then, enjoy your stay. This shrine is the safest place in the human world and there are patrols around the city to make sure the priestess and her friends are safe. We will meet again soon."

Before any of them could utter another word, Shippou disapparated, leaving two wizards with many things to think about.

* * *

 

Morning came too soon. Souta was in his two weeks summer break and passing time showing his things to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Much to Grandpa's pleasure, Hermione was taking as much as she can on the Shrine's history. The scrolls fascinated her and she was like a child in a candy shop. Remus and Sirius were absent.

Kagome was in her room getting ready to do something she has done less than handful times: go out on a date. Back in Hogwarts, they have to sneak out in order to visit Hogsmeade since Kagome didn't have an authorization. Even on those few occasions, since she left home last summer in such a hurry, she never got to dress up. She looked at herself in the mirror. The blue summer dress fitted her figure nicely. She put on flat sandals and held her hair in a high bun. She came out of her thoughts with a knock on her door.

"Come in." George entered her room and looked at her from head to toes. She blushed and looked down. "How do I look?"

George didn't answer. Instead, he closed the distance between them in captured her in a kiss. Surprised, she gasped and he took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. Her hands found their way to his neck while his traced down her body, stopping at the curve of her back, pulling her closer. Needing some air, they unlocked their mouths. Kagome looked at her boyfriend, feeling the luckiest woman in the world. Even after almost nine months together, she still felt butterflies in her stomach whenever they kiss.

"Absolutely stunning." He pecked her on the lips. "Shall we go? Fred is growing impatient."

-oo-o-o-o-

Fred was used to the weird looks people gave them back in Hogwarts. Kagome didn't know but he and George got in some fights because other guys had the nerve to think she was easy because she was dating both twins at the same time. They just don't understand and Fred could care less about their opinion. However, he was now in a different country and his couldn't fix things with his fists. Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on her waist and kept walking.

They stopped to eat some junk food before going to the movies. Kagome mentioned it has been ages since she went there. The place was filled with teens enjoying their summer break. They took their trays to a table in the back.

Even if the taste of the food was slightly different from England, Fred and George enjoyed their time with Kagome. Hogwarts was fun but it was still school. And the shrine was so crowded that the day before they barely had the chance to snog a little.

Fred went to get ice cream and George was in the restroom when what Kagome dreaded happened. She distracted herself with the fries, pretending not have seen them but her effort was useless.

"Kagome!" the voices of Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo greeted her.

"Hey guys…" she silently prayed for them to just vanish. She just wanted to enjoy her date, for Merlin's sake!

They seemed to observe her as if looking for something.

"Is the baby born already?" asked Eri .

Kagome choked. Feeling the soda she just drank coming back from her stomach, he coughed several times to stop herself from throwing out.

"Baby? What the in seven hells are you talking about?"

"You left school after last summer-"

"The few times we went to see you at the shrine your mother told us you got worse-"

"Then we saw you and another girl leaving a baby shop-"

"And then we went to check on you and your mother told you moved!"

"I told you Higurashi isn't so irresponsible."

"Heh…" Kagome was trying to process the information while planning ten different ways to torture Shippou. The scenarios of gossip about her in her old school were all terrible promising.

"That was to a friend… she just had the baby a few months ago. And the girl is her daughter."

"Then what happened to you, Kagome-chan?" asked Ayumi.

"I'm in a boarding school in Europe," It was the truth. "I'm home for summer break."

No! No! No! Screamed Kagome's mind but they took seats at her table. Kagome wanted to smack her head on the table. It was like she was back in the common room and someone just chose to seat in the same coach as them. The difference was that there they could just move to the dorms, or outside, or one of the secret passages.

"And how have you been, Higurashi? Feeling any better?" Poor Hojo still believed in her ill condition.

"Never felt better, Hojo-kun." she gave him a sincere smile. "I miss home sometimes, but I love it there." If she ignored the bullying, the threats, the nasty glares she received from time to time, especially from a certain quidditch chaser, that jerk of potions teacher, the lack of her family and friends...

"So you just broke with that two-time jerk?" questioned Yuka. Inuyasha… she hadn't thought about him in a long time. She felt a bit guilty for it.

"He fixed things with his ex and they are happy. I'm happy for them too."

"That's great!"

"Since you are here, maybe you and Hojo can have that date-"

"I don't think so, mate." Fred was back with the desserts. The grin on his face masked his jealousy, Kagome knew him too well to be fooled. While quieter, George wasn't the jealous type, unlike Fred. They are so different st so alike. Kagome loved both for different reasons. He pecked her on the lips and sat by her side.

"Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Hojo, this is Fred. Fred, these are the friends I told you about."

"Is he your boyf-"

"Sorry for the delay." George was back and also greeted her with a peck on the lips. "Oh, we have company."

"And this is George. George, they are my friends from my old school."

If the kiss wasn't enough, the way both boys sat close to Kagome, so close that their shoulders touched and she was sandwiched between the males, told them they aren't only friends, far from it. And Kagome was the happiest they have ever seen her. Her eyes brightened and she relaxed in their presence.

Unlike Fred, George extended his hand to greet the new guests. "George Weasley, the best looking twin. And that grumpy there is my brother, Fred. Kagome told us a lot about you."

Fred couldn't help but notice the looks Hojo was giving to Kagome. While the girls sounded excited, wanting to know more about them and how they met, the boy was silent, sending reproving glares to his girlfriend.

"What's your problem, mate?" Hojo pretended not have listened to him. "I'm talking to you. Hojo, isn't it? What are you looking at?"

The table went silent. Kagome turned to him, her blue orbs questioning what happened.

"What's going on between you two and Higurashi?"

"I think it's pretty clear, but if you want to hear we are dating. She's our girlfriend."

"That's not what I mean. I want to know what you did for her to accept this-this-"

"This what?" George interfered.

"This profanity!" he slammed the table. "Higurashi, did they force you on this? Does your mother know?"

George and Fred were about to answer him, but Kagome talked first. "I don't know where this is any of your business but I was not forced into anything and yes, mama knows and is overjoyed."

o-o-o-o-

Kagome was still fuming after they left the place. She kept muttering curses under her breath until they got to the theater. She has not been there in over a year, so they just picked whatever was about to start. Since it was a weekday, even if it was summer, the session was almost empty, leaving them to make a good use of the darkness.

Fred pulled her to sit on his lap while they waited for the movie to start. Her arms found their way around his neck. His hands traveled all the way to the curve of her hips. George moved to take over her now empty spot and put her legs over his. He caressed her exposed thighs, pushing just a bit higher the rim of her dress.

"Don't worry, love," He kissed her leg. "They have no say in our lives."

"It's just- why people can't just accept it has nothing to do with them? I mean, you noticed the stares we received the entire day. And back in school, I hear the whispers, you know." She leaned on Fred. "Girls don't like me because they think I'll just steal their boyfriends like I supposedly did to Angelina."

"There was nothing between me-"

"And I know some boys came to me thinking they will have their way with me because I'm the whore who the Weasley twins are fucking." Fred felt something wet on his shirt. "I ignore it most of the time, but it hurts no less, you know."

She was playing with Fred's hair which was way longer than when they met. Fred looked at his brother. They knew what she said was true. Overall, Hogwarts was an enjoyable place, but filled with teens, and teenagers are people at their worst moment. Their own mother would say a thing or twelve if they let her. They didn't like to see her like this, but there isn't much they could do besides stay together.

Fred kissed the top of her head and embraced her tightly.

"Forget about it. What really matters is that we are together." She nodded on his chest.

George took one of her hands from Fred's neck and kissed it.

"We know what they say isn't the truth. Our true friends also know it. The others were jealous the hottest girl and the two better-looking guys are together. It's too much beauty in a relationship."

Kagome chuckled and relaxed. Even if she was dating only one of the twins, her school mates would probably still have a problem with her. They were, after all, the hottest guys of Hogwarts, and the most charming and funny too, while she was just a weird transfer student struggling to fit in.

When the movie started, Kagome was still in Fred's lap and there she stayed until George decided it was his turn to have her.

At some point, she felt something on her earlobe. Something moist and hot going all the way from her ear to her crook of her neck. She bit her lip to prevent a moan. George's hand went from her stomach to her left breast, caressing it over her dress. The attention made her nipples go hard and he smirked against her skin.

Fred, not wanting to be left out, moved the hand that was over her legs higher. Massaging her inner thighs, he heard her hard breathing. She was biting her lips so hard they must be bleeding by now. The position was awkward but he managed to get to her cloth covered folds. It was damp, he could feel the wetness on his fingers.

Kagome was panting, her ragged breath on George's neck. Fred pressed his index finger on her slit and moved it in small circles. He loved to see her so worked up. She was rocking her hips just a little, grinding against his hand.

Both twins were already turned on, George's hard member poking Kagome's backside. He grabbed her hair and pulled her for a hungry kiss. Fred pushed aside her panties and was now paying attention to her swollen clit. She moaned on George's mouth, her tongue meeting his in a sensual dance. They split to catch some air and Fred took this opportunity to ravish her sweet cavern.

"I think the upstairs bathroom might fit three," whispered Fred against her mouth. George silently agreed. With Fred's hand still between her legs, Kagome was having a hard time to think properly; she just nodded to whatever he said.

George whispered in her ear, "We will finish this later. Let's enjoy the movie."

Fred did one last push before pulling back, earning a whine from his girlfriend. Kagome saw him licking his fingers and leaned for another kiss. She tasted herself in his mouth and didn't care. These two will be the death of her someday.

Of course, the bathroom at Kagome's house was nothing compared to the Prefects bathroom but they had to work with it.

George sat on the stool with his back to the wall. With Kagome on his lap, her back on his chest and hair held up high, giving him easy access to her smooth neck and shoulders. He nibbled her bare skin and felt her shiver under his touch. One hand traveled south on her body and found her center. He used his own legs to keep hers apart and inserted a finger and started pumping it.

Fred was in kneeling in front of her, the perfect height to reach her perky breasts. He hungrily took one mound in his mouth, sucking, licking and biting it. He loved to see his marks on her skin. He grabbed both boobs and squeezed them together, his indexes twisting her nipples. Seeing her flustered while his brother was fingering her never failed to make his mouth water.

"My dear brother, I'm rather hungry."

George removed his finger and finally Kagome could catch a breath but not for long. Fred's mouth replaced his twin's hand and her hand grabbed his hair to keep him where she wanted. Her instinct was to close her legs but George's knees kept them apart. She was almost at her peak when Fred stopped, looking smugly at her.

Panting, she said, "Freddie, now I'm dying for a snack too." It was hard to be shy, at least when they were alone, having two horny twins as boyfriends.

Strange or not, Fred was the one who liked more to cuddle. It wasn't uncommon for her to wake up with him in her bed. How he got past the magical staircase was a secret he only shared with George, whom too surprised her from time to time with a snuggle in the night. They seemed to take rounds on their nightly visits as she went over three months without sleeping alone. So much that Kagome had trouble the previous night. She wasn't looking forward the next eight weeks.

Kagome lifted from George's lap and turned to face him and pecked his lips. She lowered until she was on hands and knees. She kissed his navel and descended, placing ghostly kisses along his lower belly until she got to his manhood. With a gentle touch, she grabbed his shaft and stroked, smiling when he gasped. Pre-cum covered its head and she licked to savor it. Her tongue went through the whole extension of his member before actually putting into her mouth. Her hand wrapped what she didn't fit in her cavern and she blew him.

Fred couldn't resist her position. True to his ass preference, he gripped her hips and pulled up her round backside. She rocked teasingly against his groin. The evil witch didn't want to play. He bit her buttocks, leaving two marks, one in each cheek, before positioning himself at her entrance. She was so wet he slid in one motion.

Kagome had to stop blowing George to release a moan. She couldn't continue pleasuring her man in fear she would end up biting him after a thrust (as it happened before and neither wanted it again). She, however, keep striking him until he told her to stop. This was Fred's favorite position and she couldn't help but love it too. Kagome teased him whenever he was holding her from behind. Even if the position was with him as the dominant one, she felt powerful and desirable when he hitched after an 'accidental' touch.

Fred thrust slow and deep inside of her, relinquishing the moment. Her back arched every time he pumped. His chest swelled with pride knowing only him and George ever saw her like this. Purple marks on her neck, chest and back. She had her eyes closed, enjoying all the sensations. Fred pulled her body up, giving George enough space to taste his feast on her bosom. He quickened his pace and with the added stimulation, Kagome soon reached her peak, crying out loud his name and mentally thanking George's suggestion for them to learn the Imperturbable Charm. Fred came right after her, his hot seed filling her womb.

Panting, she stood and sat on George's legs while Fred prepared the tub. When her breath was back into a steady pace, he felt George's lips on her neck. A hand was massaging her breast and she felt him going harder. She moved so she had one leg on each side of his. She looked in his eyes and felt his member grinding on her passage. She lifted a little and he slid in. His rocked and she bounced on his lap, the position making him go very deep.

George held his girlfriend's waist to set a pace. His head was down on her peaks, sucking on of them. Her nails scratched his bare skin and it was one of the reasons he liked the position so much. He felt her nipples brushing his chest, her hot breaths, the way her whole body squirm right before she orgasm. Those little perks he only got to know because their intimacy.

To Fred, watching them making love was like watching a slow sensual dance. It was hard to say where one ended and the other started if not for the fact her body was a much nicer view than George's. Back when they got more intimate, he felt jealous of their connection. It was like she made love to George and with him was only sex. Only after one time when it was the two of them, that she assured him she liked his ways just the same as she liked George's. She couldn't compare because they were so different and it wasn't a competition. It was one of the few times he was glad to be called different from his brother. And Fred knew that in her eyes, there was Fred and there was George, they weren't two sides of the same coin but two individuals.

Kagome felt her inner walls convulsing. Her juices coating George's in every thrust. She bit her abused lip hard, her fingers grasping his back and she was sure he must be bleeding by now. Her release came just as strong as the first and she collapsed into his waiting arms. His pulse inside her indicated he came undone too. Her legs were sore, her knees were scratched, and she was sure Fred left at least a dozen love bites along her body. But she couldn't be happier. Yes, problems will come. Naraku was on the loose, she would be meeting Sesshoumaru in less than a week, but, as long as they are together, she would be happy.

Remus and Sirius left early in the morning to scout the city. A barrier covered the shrine grounds. Whoever was keeping it up was a powerful being. The whole city was heavily guarded, from time to time a stranger nodded to them, reckoning their presence and letting them know they were observed. It was uncomfortable for them but let a sense of security for the children's sake.

When they woke up the next morning, the peace on the shrine was gone. An improvised kitchen was on the back of the house where maids with kitten ears, bunny tails, scaled skin or all of it at the same time worked on the food whilst humanoid creatures took care of decorations. They saw foxes, dogs, wolves, lizards and other animals in two feet holding lanterns, carrying trays, pushing carts. On the back, a foxy man was teaching Harry and Ron how to prepare some kind of food on his stand, Ginny and Hermione were helping some children with hang the decoration using their magic - the two weren't aware of the fact they were allowed to use magic on the shrine grounds until now. Kagome helped in the kitchen and the twins were setting up the furniture.

"How long are you two going to stand here?" Said Mama H. from behind them. "I'm sure two strong men can be very useful. Those tables won't assemble themselves."

Many years of studying didn't prepare Remus for all of those different non-human creatures. Some with more human looking, others in full animal form but standing on two legs. If someone told him of this, the werewolf won't believe them.

He felt something brushing his leg and saw a fluffy tail not far. His eyes followed it until he met the face of a woman with dark skin, purple eyes and dog ears. She winked at him and whispered to her friend, her hand/paw over her mouth to muff her chuckles.

"I think she likes you, Moony."

"Don't tease, Padfoot."

"From dog to wolf, believe when I say she may even enjoy your 'wild' side."

"Fuck off, Sirius."

"Wow, Professor Lupin cursing-" said Fred, who was behind them

"That's a first." Complete George, joining the 'tease the teacher session'.

"Don't you three have anything better to do?"

"We can multitask." answered the twins at the same time.

Sirius tapped on his shoulder, holding a laugh. "I like them, Moony. Relax, mate. Forget your problems for a day. It's not every day when you can be at a place full of people stranger than you. Don't you feel almost normal? Have you even seen a kappa holding a staff with two heads giving orders? And all this food? I don't know what Harry and Ronald are preparing with the Kitsune, but the smells made my mouth water. Granger and the Weasley girl have more control over their magic than both of us at the same age, look how many lamps they hang at the same time, it's like a maestro conducting an orchestra. They are having fun and you should too. The three love birds might have a different activity in mind but they are enjoying themselves all the same."

"Maybe you are right, Padfoot. Only this time, I'll listen to you."


	18. The End of Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love to Rachel, my lioness sister.

Harry Potter was unusually anxious that morning. It's been over a month since he left the Higurashi Shrine, a place where many of his most recent happy memories were created. If spending time with his Godfather wasn't enough, he felt like not only the family but the whole place welcomed him. Even during his short stay of a fortnight, deep inside his heart, he knew what was to have a real family: a crazy grandfather, an auntie who doesn't spoil rotten his cousin in spite of you and a not so annoying cousin.

Ms. Higurashi put all of them to work on the Summer Festival after the party. Sirius and Remus had major hangovers and the former kept sending angry glares to the woman, who only answered with her charming smile and extra chores.

The departure of the Weasleys and Hermione was filled with promises of return and extended invitations for all of their family members to come over. Along the extra week Harry spent in Japan, he noticed Kagome wasn't too saddened over not having her significant others with her, though he often saw her wearing some familiar jumpers with F or G on the front and carrying a piece of parchment, that later he found out was used for communication.

How much he wished for his stay to last longer. On his last day, Kagome wasn't there to tell him goodbye. He heard from her only once since then, on his birthday, having received by post a dried kappa foot from Grandpa Higurashi (he wanted to throw it away like the Dursleys Christmas gifts but didn't have the heart to), a new set of winter clothes from Ms. Higurashi and a portable video game from Souta, the last one caused some satisfying jealousy in Dudley. Kagome's, Sirius' and Remus' gifts were delivered by a storm petrel that almost destroyed his bedroom window trying to get in. Only after seeing that one of the sender's was the dangerous Sirius Black that Uncle Vernon stopped threatening Harry. He couldn't wait to show Ron all the Japanese Quidditch merch he got from them.

* * *

Not far from there, a Japanese girl was having a tourist moment in Little Whinging, not that there was much to see. Dressed in comfortable clothes that consisted of a skirt, a white t-shirt with sakura patterns, knee high stockings and flats, Kagome also carried her faithful yellow backpack. She was taking small steps, absorbing everything she could, and checking the clock from time to time to make sure she still had time. At five o'clock sharp, Kagome knocked the door.

Muffled voices and rushed steps could be heard before a man with a respectable mustache opened the door. By his side, a bony woman and a chubby teenager. In the back, in front of the staircase, Kagome saw Harry's face going from disappointed to cheerful. Putting on the sweet smile she trained for the last weeks, she bowed deeply.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I'm Kagome Higurashi, one of Harry's schoolmates. It's a pleasure to finally meet you! Harry told me so much about you." Nothing of what he said was exactly pleasant but she didn't mention it. Kagome waited a few seconds, giving them time to check her from head to toes, before stating her business. "Mr. Weasley is coming to pick up Harry. Do you mind if I wait for them here? I don't know how to safely get there and I had Harry's address." A drop of half-truths never hurt.

"N-"

Harry knew his uncle would deny her request. While Kagome was one of the most normal people he had met in three years of Hogwarts, considering how neatly his aunt, uncle, and cousin were dressed, he doubted Vernon wanted any Witch within a 10 miles radius from his home.

He couldn't help but notice the way Dudley was looking at the thin strip of skin showing between the stockings and the hem of her skirt. There was nothing bold or provocative on her attire yet he saw Dudley's plump cheeks reddening. He quickly thought of two angry twins and how no magic was necessary for them to beat the crap out of a former Kagome's schoolmate who dared to make a move on her even after she said she wasn't interested. Oliver didn't exaggerate when he said the twins were like bludgers themselves.

"Kagome, so long! How are things at the Shrine? And my Godfather?" Vernon and Petunia tensed.

"Harry! How are you? Everything is fine. Remus and Siri-"

"Don't say that name out loud! What will the neighbors think?!" Vernon hurried her inside and missed her wink to Harry.

* * *

The five of them sat in an awkward silence in the living room. Even if the guest was unwanted, Petunia was the perfect hostess and offered tea and cookies, which Kagome politely refused. Harry, now taller than Kagome, something the girl frowned upon since not long ago he was a few inches shorter than her, shared a two seater sofa while the Dursleys sat in front of them.

Harry and Kagome talked in not so low tones, making sure to mention magic, spells, and Sirius from time to time to keep the Dursleys at bay. Soon it was half past five and Vernon and Petunia were already complaining about the lateness and conjecturing wizards' lack of punctuality.

Kagome checked her watch again. "May I use the toilet?" Dudley promptly offered to take her there but Petunia held him back and told it was on the second door upstairs. Before leaving, she turned to Harry and whispered. "Don't tell them I'm here. It's a surprise."

Not long after she left, there was a loud 'thud' coming from the blocked fireplace and the voice of Arthur, followed by two other 'bangs' and the familiar voices of George and Fred. Dudley left the living room alarmed.

"Mr. Weasley!" Called Harry. "The fireplace is blocked. You can't come through there!"

"For Merlin, why is it blocked?"

"They've got an electric fire."

"Really? With wires and plugs?"

"It's not the time for this, father!" Complained George. Another bang. "Ouch, Ron! Watch your feet!"

"It's too crowded here! Are we in the right place? Harry! Are you there?"

"Don't yell in my ear, Ronnie. Of course, we are in the right place. We are loving it here," said Fred very sarcastically. "Though if I had to share a confined space with someone, I have someone much better, prettier and smaller than you and dad."

"Don't take it out on me if you are in a sour mood because of Ka-"

"Boys, not here," Mr. Weasley admonished. "Hmm… Yes… Stand back, Harry. It will take only a second."

Harry hunched behind the couch in time to not be hit by the blow of the now destroyed fireplace. Arthur, Ron, Fred and George come from it in a cloud of rubble and loose chippings. How Kagome knew they would be arriving that moment Harry never found out, though he had a feeling it had something to do with Rin. Anyway, she was saved from being covered in dust like everyone else in the room.

While Arthur apologized, Fred and George went upstairs to get Harry's trunk. Fred was in a bad mood because his father couldn't get a ticket for Kagome too and he would have to wait for even longer to see her again. It wasn't like George wasn't as much as affected by her absence, he just knew better how to hide it. After spending over ten months together her presence was deeply missed by the twins. They still texted every day through the magical parchment but it wasn't enough. They couldn't invite her over and leave for the World Cup right after. Skipping the event wasn't an option either.

They walked to the room looking from side to side to in hopes to have a glimpse of the cousin Harry told them so much about. A good prank would lighten their mood. They had no luck and got to Harry's room without seeing their desired victim.

The door was already open and the trunk was easily spotted. Without wasting time, George checked the ties and the twins were leaving the room when a feminine voice called.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The trunk was immediately released as they turned to see their girlfriend holding Hedwig's cage. "Missed me?"

George's reaction mirrored Fred's as the previously bored expression was replaced by a surprised and excited one. "Do you even have to ask?"

Not soon enough Kagome was squeezed between two hard manly bodies. Her lips were taken by Fred while her neck was ravished by George. She missed them just as much. The last few weeks dealing with Sesshoumaru and his crew were only bearable because she managed to message them every day. She was truly an idiot in love like Sesshoumaru said once.

Kagome turned to reacquaint herself with George's mouth too. Grabbing the back of his head, she pulled him close and assaulted him the same way Fred did to her moments ago. His hair was longer than the last time she saw him and she used it to her advantage to repay the hair pull they often did. She was aware of the four hands roaming her body. Fred's leg was stationed between hers and for that, she was more than thankful for her own was giving in.

Unbeknown to her but not to the twins, an infamous cousin was peeping from the door frame. Calling Kagome's attention over the situation would only cause her to be embarrassed and probably avoid any physical contact with them unless in private for a while, and that they didn't want. If the burrow was crowded on normal days, with the addition of Bill, Charlie, Hermione and now Harry and possibly Kagome, they would need to be creative in order to have some quality time together and, unlike the Shrine, they couldn't cast the imperturbable charm in a room.

George saw Dudley turning red as a tomato. He felt Kagome moving and moaning softly in his mouth as Fred made her grind on his thigh. After a particularly hard thrust, she couldn't hold a loud moan and the magic was broken because she realized where they were and for how long they must have been there. She leaned against his chest to breathe. His position gave him a privileged of her raising chest and colored cheeks. Fred made sure she was secured before removing his support. George inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo one last time before releasing their girl.

Blushing not exactly from embarrassment, the girl adjusted their clothes and they went downstairs.

"What took you so lon- I see. Hello, Kagome."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley! Sorry for keeping you waiting." The other occupants of the room found their casual interaction odd but chose not to bring the topic up in the Dursleys presence. "Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," she said and bowed slightly.

Ron used the Floo first. George pecked Kagome on the lips before carrying Harry's trunk through the fire. The Dursleys watched horrified as the girl did the same to Fred before disappearing. It's hard to say if the atrocity was the fact the same girl kissed two different males in a span of ten seconds or the fact their father didn't mind, or because Fred's right hand was glued to her backside the whole time. Fred followed right after but not before 'accidentally' dropping several toffees from his pocket.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Asked the Kagome as soon as Fred stepped out of the fireplace. She tried to get up to greet him but George's much stronger arm held her in his lap.

Fred saw her struggle but couldn't blame his brother. He would have done the same if not worse. "Something dropped from my pocket." He scooped her face and kissed her, invading her mouth and savoring the taste he missed so deeply. Her lips were already red and plump. George didn't waste time.

Stopping for the lack of oxygen, he kept his face only millimeters from hers and observed as she recovered her breath and finally opened her beautiful blue orbs. The raw emotions he saw there were enough to show him how much she missed and cared for him, for them, as she was crystal clear on her feelings for George. Over the past year, people tried to convince him their relationship was obscene and that if she really had sincere feelings for them she would choose only one but they knew nothing. They never saw Kagome cuddling with George but still seeking his presence in the night. Or how she only relaxes when both were around. And he hoped no one else would have the pleasure to hear her moans and feel her Miko powers brushing against his skin whenever they touched. While she could have faked everything else, which he doubted, Kagome was a terrible liar, he could feel her soul in those moments. He was feeling it right now, George was too, he knew his twin too well, and he wanted to drown in it.

They finally separated after hearing Harry coming from the fireplace. Dudley ate one of the toffees Fred, accidentally, 'dropped' and Arthur had to fix it. Fred and George were satisfied with the results and the kitchen exploded in laughter. Bill and Charlie entered the kitchen followed by Ginny and Hermione, the four of them surprised by the girl's presence. For last, came a very grumpy looking Percy complaining about the sound. Much to everyone's surprise, he addressed Kagome very friendly, ignoring the growls from his brothers.

"Miss Higur-"

"Kagome," she corrected.

"It's very improper to call Japan's Minister of Magic's ward by her first name." Only the twins weren't surprised.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That was Sesshomaru's excuse to make me do his diplomatics chores. Rin is still on her maternity leave and I was the next on his torture list." Releasing an exasperated grunt, she turned to her backpack, picked several parchments and class notes from it and handed them to back to Percy. "Anyway, thank you so much, these were very helpful. I added some observations from Master Jaken about the fall of the last Panther Clan to inhabit Mongolia and diplomatic relations between Brazil, Italy and Japan established a few decades ago. And here," she pointed a sealed scroll and grinned, "is the recommendation letter Master Jaken wrote for you. If you ever decide to resign from your job at the Ministry he will be glad to take you as his apprentice."

Percy's mouth hung in an 'o', disbelief flashed on his face. "Bu-bu-but why me? It would make much more sense to train you for this."

She felt two pairs of eyes staring at her. The twins left her to talk as they weren't even slightly interested in the subject, yet they paid attention to her answer. Her cheeks warmed and the butterflies in her stomach came to life. "I have other plans." Even disagreeing with this choice of her, Percy felt happy for his brothers. Maybe she could knock some sense into them. Maybe not. The last thing he could call Fred and George was stupid. Immature, childish, pests, but not stupid.

Molly wasn't happy with the twins 'innocent' prank. Her scolding could be heard from outside, where Bill and Charlie took Kagome to save their ears from the yells. She distracted herself while the men set the table in the yard. The place was lovely in the summer. Last time she went there everything was covered in snow and she couldn't enjoy much of it. She picked her new wand, one made especially for her, not a makeshift improvised piece of wood. Made of Sakura wood and with a strand of hair from The Lady of the House of the Moon as the core, it felt like an extension of her body. It was made by Totosai, who made a fortune as a wand maker, designed to attend Kagome's needs.

Sesshoumaru was a methodical mentor. Her weak and unimpressive handle of magic was proven when she couldn't jinx Tadashi, one of Rin's many great-grandchildren, the gentle keeper from Inu-Daioh Quidditch team, one of the many teams formed at Mahoutokoro. The school body wasn't sorted by houses and teams could be formed as long as someone decides to support it with equipment and uniforms. Many former students and companies sponsored school teams and the Japanese players quickly became internationally famous for their outstanding skills.

After visiting Totosai and getting a proper wand, Kagome and her family were officially claimed by The House of the Moon by youkai standards and the Shikon Miko named his ward for the Magical community. The latter was used to their advantage to deal with international cooperation since she attended Hogwarts and not Mahoutokoro, as was expected. Jaken provided the Miko an intensive course on the subjects she failed and others she missed, like flying lessons with Tadashi. Since Mahoutokoro school year started on April First, the students were on summer break and Kagome attended the summer remedy lessons along with other students. Like that she met several of her new family members.

Rin's first husband wasn't Shippou. She married Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, and the couple had three children. Back in time, the life expectancy wasn't long and he died in his early forties. Rin still talks fondly about her late husband but Kagome knew there's more to it but didn't press. Tadashi was one of the few of Kohaku's descendants who are still attached to Sesshoumaru, directly connected to the Inu clan. After so many generations, it was impossible to track the whole family tree. In secret, with Shippou's help, Rin had all of them listed and makes sure none are in need. Even more secretly, Sesshoumaru and Jaken did the same. Rin never had to worry about them.

Rin and Shippou union happened half a century after Rin became widowed. After decades of depression, the handsome kitsune she met in childhood was the only one to bring her shine back. Sesshoumaru never accepted they didn't mate. Many half youkai children came. Some of them married humans and their youkai blood was diluted. Several generations later, the only trace left was the magic inherited from them. It was even harder to keep the track of Shippou's children given the foxes nature to spread and explore but the pack sense was much stronger among youkai and they never lost contact.

Fully armed and with her skills on top along Kikyou's indirect help, Kagome thought she was ready to whatever Sesshoumaru had for her. She wasn't.

Taken as an apprentice on the International Cooperation, she spent her days dealing with the Ministries all along the word. With the upcoming final match of the Quidditch World Cup, she was present at most meetings as the assistant of the Department Head. Jaken kept her Charms and Potion brewing lessons, he was a renowned writer and researcher on these subjects. She was always introduced as the Minister's Ward and held in high regards even if she was nobody less than a year ago. Kagome, never too proud to ask help, owled the smartest student she could think, the list was very short since Hermione was too young. So she asked Percy and, with his help, she achieved Jaken's expectations.

What made Kagome loathe her summer holidays wasn't missing her boys, or Jaken's lessons, much less having to dress up and hold fake compliant smiles to rude and sexist men. What would plague her nightmares for many years was Sesshoumaru.

She should have expected it. Who would think of the Killing Perfection as a caring teacher? They would be completely wrong.

His teaching consisted of daily doses of beating, running, rolling. She had three options: learn how to dodge, how to defend or how to heal. What she discovered much later was that her only choice was the order she would learn these three. Given he is a thousand year old demon and she's a barely trained priestess, healing was the priority. Cuts, bruises, burns, poisoning, broken bones, twisted joints, concussions, internal bleeding. Whenever she managed to successfully heal her battered body he would cause a worse injury and she would only leave when in pristine condition. No ward of his would be seen flawed.

After begging for hours and promising to keep her exercising routine, Kagome was allowed to spend her remaining holidays with her friends. Arthur invited her as a surprise to his sons and a secret way to show his support on their plans, even if he wouldn't dare to say it to Molly. Her own ticket was a courtesy from her outstanding work in the past month.

The downside of being in the UK again was not being able to use her magic at her own will since she was still underage, at least until October. The Miko-ki, however, wasn't monitored by the Trace.

Kagome felt Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny approaching and put back the wand in its holder. They asked about Sirius and Remus but were disappointed when she informed she hadn't seen them since shopping for Harry's birthday gifts a few weeks ago. The girl caught a glimpse of them a few times in the fortress, but couldn't talk to them. She cornered Shippou once and his answer shut her up.

"Don't ask me and I won't lie to you." He said in a voice that demonstrated the difference in their ages. She didn't press the matter.

* * *

At dinner, the table was split into small chat groups. Kagome, sitting in the middle of the twins, enrolled in their talk with Charlie about Quidditch, having learned a bit more about the sport in the summer. She half listened to Molly complaining about Bill's long hair and fanged earrings and chuckled. Sesshoumaru would approve her line of thought.

* * *

It was still dark when the group was awakened. Fred and George dressed in silence along with Harry and Ron, yawns could be heard every twenty seconds. In the kitchen, they focused on eating to keep their eyes open. George half listened to Harry asking his Father about apparition and laughed at his horrified face at the mention of splinching. When Molly came in with Ginny and Hermione, Arthur hurried them to leave, he saw that Fred was also looking for someone.

"Wait, where's Kagome?" Asked Fred.

"She already left," answered Molly.

"Mr. Lupin, he was your teacher last year, right?" Said Arthur. The mention of the name captured all the teens' attention. "He came earlier under the Japanese Ministry's orders to escort her somewhere. They wouldn't tell me the reasons but assured she would meet us later today."

"And you just let her go? What if it was-" George was interrupted by Fred's foot trying to merge into his.

"Boys, no one here has the authority to deny a direct request from the Minister," explained Arthur. "Everyone's ready? Good. Let's go."

The sun was bright in the sky when the group finished the encampment. The excitement for the upcoming event washed away their tiredness. Several school friends were there with their families. The sea of green flags showed the predominant support to the Irish team. Wizards and witches from all over the globe filled the camp.

Past noon, the now complete group since the older Weasley children arrived, was having lunch when the extravagant figure of the Head of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman, found them.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily. "Arthur, just the man I was looking for! Perfect weather, don't you think? Not a thing for me to do! Haha." Bagman looked as if he was heavy on Fire Whiskey, he probably was, excitement filled his words. He looked through the nine other people present. His eyes lingered for extra seconds on Harry but no one noticed. "Are these all yours? I don't think I have met all of them."

Percy was already on his feet. "This is Percy, he just joined the Ministry and is working with Crouch. Bill, Charlie, George - no, Fred, this one is George, Ronald, and Ginny. And Hermione and Harry, Ron's schoolmates." Bagman's smile grew upon hearing the names.

"Brilliant! Such a distinct family. Fred and George, I believe there's a young lady looking for you. Such a lovely child, no wonder her Guardian is so protective. If Lovegood doesn't steal her away she will be here at any moment."

"Where's she?" a twin said. Arthur rolled his eyes at their eagerness.

"We should make sure she won't get lost," the other twin added. The former player didn't have to answer as right after said woman came to their camp.

Wearing a white kimono with red cherry blossom patterns on the sleeves and bottom. A white sash tied in the back with a ribbon circled her waist. Her dark curls were held together in a tight bun by hair pins ornate with natural flowers and the fringe molded her face. White tabi socks and geta sandals completed her outfit. The backpack was a dissonant accessory.

"You did it, Mr. Bagman! You really found them! Domo Arigatou!" She bowed quickly to the older man and left his side to join her friends. The vision of the triad interacting was baffling to newcomers. Some witches turned their children to block the view from them, others shook their heads, disapproving such public displays of affection. A few paparazzi wondered if catching a shot of the scene to sell for gossip magazines was worth facing the wrath of the Japanese Minister and decided to keep only the previous pictures to feed the fashion columns. The majority simply ignored, caring little to others or just not bothered by this unusual relationship.

"Why did you leave early?" Asked Ginny after Kagome greeted the others. What Harry really wanted to know was Remus and Sirius' whereabouts. It's not like he didn't care for the older girl, it's just that she was safe and sound in front of him whilst the other two weren't.

The reason for her early departure was also unknown to her. Remus and Sirius collected her half-past one in the morning and Mr. Weasley must have been waiting for them as he didn't seem surprised in the slightest at their presence in the middle of the night. She hated to be in the dark but her experience with Shippou taught her not to raise too many questions. It didn't stop her to try to find answers by herself. Kagome missed having the twins around as three heads work much better than one. In her irritated stance, she failed to realize it was a night of full moon.

"That I'd like to know too," answered Kagome with a thoughtful look. "Anyway, Mr. Bagman, I'm willing to ignore this little game you are playing if you can please inform Mr. Lupin I've reached my destination." Every bit of virtual authority she had was placed on that request. Hold yourself high enough and people will think you belong there, advised Sesshoumaru in one of the few meetings she attended with him. It always worked.

"Consider it done, young lady." He took notes on the bets and left.

Kagome excused herself and went to put her bag in the tent. The twins went right after. Inside, as soon as Kagome found the correct room, she dropped her backpack on the ground and slipped off the geta sandals. Stretching her sore feet, she heard the click of the door lock and felt a tug on her back. "Please let me handle it, my lady." Said Fred in a very pompous voice. George was right in front of her and helped his twin by untying the front knots while the other took care of the back. The fabric was soon removed and landed softly on the bed, leaving the girl only in juban and socks.

She leaned against him in an affectionate gesture, releasing a relieved sigh in the process. From the several letters they share, George knew she must be uncomfortable wearing that and how difficult it was to remove those clothing by yourself. Kagome raised her hand to untie her hair but George stopped her. "Leave it. You have a lovely neck, you know?"

George descended on her bare neck as Fred occupied her lips. The inner robe found its way to the floor and Kagome's arched back gave George access to her luscious bra covered breasts, he tugged the appendage until it bunched under them. He licked them, finally tasting again those delicious mounds, paying special attention to the hard pink nipples. A small hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer. He smirked and resumed his assault.

Behind the Japanese girl, Fred had his hair pulled as he matched the small love bites George left on the other side of her neck. Kagome had a firm grip on a chunk of his hair, pulling it involuntarily at each squirm of her body. Her backside grinded against his pants covered crotch was a delicious torture. This side of his sweet priestess only started to show after she became fully comfortable with them and herself. Fred saw George on his knees, going for her purple - his new favorite color - knickers when a heavy knock on the door startled them.

"You three, if you aren't done yet it's too late now!" Said Bill in a playful tone. He offered to go fetch his brothers to spare Ron from the traumatic view of two - three in this case - people making out or more. 'Probably more', said Charlie. Ginny told them they should let Ronald go, maybe he would grow some bollocks. "If you don't want to miss the sellers you better hurry up!"

Kagome's blush went from her face down to her chest. Her cheeks burned, she swore she could see the smoke coming from them. She knew she should be used to it. Rin was blunt, Shippou was as smooth as a rock, their youkai descendants also had no boundaries when it came to sexual puns. At least Molly wasn't there or else she might have fled back to the Japanese camp and hidden there until it was time to board the Hogwarts Express.

Fred sighed in exasperation and looked at George. Said brother had his face buried in Kagome's stomach muttering some curse words that would put a sailor to shame. With a last kiss on her panties, he stood and they fixed their clothing.

* * *

Thanks to Bagman, the seats for the Weasleys and their guests were amazing. Top seats with a privileged view of the pitch. Even Percy was excited, if the green hat was any indication.

International authorities such as the Bulgarian Minister also shared the VIP box and it was no surprise when the Japanese entourage entered. If Harry thought Mr. Crouch looked like a perfect businessman, Sesshoumaru was a Hollywood celebrity. Tailored dark blue suit perfectly adjusted to his lean body. The silvery white waist long hair without a single string out of place was envied by every present woman. His stripes were concealed under makeup, Sesshomaru would never rely completely on human magic or anything but himself to be honest.

"Miko."

Sesshoumaru was someone who walked like he owned the whole place and the people there worth less than the dirt beneath his feet. That's what people who knew him from the Feudal Era would expect. Instead, while still looking as someone in the early thirties, a few years younger than his father by the time of his death, he no more whisked away everyone who dares to look at him. Years dealing with his ward and her offspring, then with human wizards and their pettiness taught him that people tend to collaborate out of respect more than out of fear. It was also impossible to keep the scowl when you live surrounded by half fox children.

"Miko," he said again, his monotonous tone said he was enjoying the event as much as a child enjoyed homework. In fact, his bored tone was much more of a mask he often forgets to take off than actual boredom. "Won't you introduce your friends to your mentor?" He also found great joy in torturing his beloved ward.

Kagome bit her cheek to prevent a groan. Obviously, Sesshoumaru knew every single of them and had a dossier with their tiniest misbehaviours from the moment they were born to that second. He might even have thought about twelve different ways to kill them and dispose of their bodies without being caught - she wasn't wrong in that assumption, except Sesshoumaru had fifteen, not twelve, being one of them the mass slaughter of the entire stadium and burning the leftovers with his poison. Yet, if five centuries taught anything to the dog was how to be disingenuous. "Yeah, domo. Sesshoumaru-sama, these are the Weasleys…" and introduced one by one. "And Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, my fellow Gryffindor."

Sesshoumaru then did something that would haunt Kagome's nightmares for many months. Even many years in the future she doubted if it really happened but not even her wildest dreams could produce such image. The Demon Lord smiled. Under the illusion, the others couldn't see how frightening was the vision of his sharp fangs but the Miko did. The moment was broken with the entrance of Mr. Fudge and the Bulgarian Minister, who stole the demon's attention and let Kagome breath again. She watched her companions' faces and saw they were as much as uncomfortable as she was, they just didn't know the reason behind it was the massive youki released in the vicinity. Kagome also wasn't aware Sesshoumaru did it to tell the others of his pack in the bleachers the girl was safe.

Despite the nasty comments made by a certain blond snake whose family joined the top box not long before the match started, the event was pleasant. Viktor Krum was a magnificent player and managed to extract applauses even from the stoic demon Lord. However, a single player cannot carry the whole team, much less when it's the Final match of the World Cup. The game went for hours until the Bulgarian Seeker decided to end his team's humiliation by catching the snitch.

What followed was the celebration. In the box came both Bulgarian and Irish players. Krum still had his bleeding nose while the Irish seeker, Aidan Lynch, still looked dazed, being held by his teammates, eyes unfocused. Kagome threatened to give a step closer and heal them but Sesshoumaru stopped her. A few players mistook the action and sent flirting looks at the teen. Fred and George, their business finished with Bagman, went to her rescue. One assumed her waist while the other had a firm grip in their interlaced fingers.

If Sesshomaru was less Sesshoumaru he would have rolled his golden eyes at the ridiculous display of possessiveness.

* * *

Hours later, the celebration around the camp changed to screams. No more singing could be heard, only the hushed steps of scared people. The always calm Arthur Weasley was startled in a way none of his children have even seen. He hurried them all outside, where they met the grotesque scene of the muggle family of the campsite manager being abused by masked people. In midair, the family was struggling and contorting in odd angles. Ron had to cover his mouth, muttering about the sickening scene.

As soon as Arthur came out of the girls' tent, he joined Percy, Charlie, and Bill, dashing in the direction of the crowd of wizards that seemed to be the source of the trouble. He gave the ones still at the camp strict instructions to stick together and hide in the woods. There was one person missing.

"Kagome was right behind us in the tent!" cried Ginny.

"Are you sure, Gin? I didn't see her coming from the door," said George, his expression mirroring the worry stamped in Fred's face.

Against better judgment, Fred wanted to leave Ginny with Ron, Hermione, and Harry in the woods and ran back with George to their camp but neither of the four agreed with them. Ginny was especially quick in voicing her objections.

"Kagome might be your girlfriend but she's our friend too!" she hastily let go of his hand. "Dad told us to stick together, didn't he? Will you leave four unattended children in the middle of this chaos?"

Harry was impressed, having seen this side of Ginny for the first time. Ron muttered something similar to "She does have a point, you know?" Hermione agreed with him. With no other option and not wanting to waste more time, the six of them ran back to their camp. Or what was left of it. The two tents were on fire, with signals of previous vandalizing as some of their possessions laid scattered around the site. Two figures they knew very well were also there. A man with light brown hair accompanied by a bear-sized black dog could only be Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The dog barked before they got too close.

"Stay there, kids," warned Remus. "Shippou sent us here as soon as this started but we were too late."

"What's going on?" asked George.

Remus didn't answer. He saw the twins muttering between themselves, not pleased with the halt in their walk, but he couldn't let them wander aimlessly when there's a party trying to cause problems. Or a distraction, as Lord Sesshomaru suggested. Lord because he would call a Lord whoever helped him with his 'furry little problem', paid him better than any of his previous jobs, and was using his connections to clear Sirius' name. He would call him Big Daddy and bring him the newspaper if he was asked to.

In minutes, the green skull marring the night sky was gone and the echoes of several people disapparating filled the area. The cries of the now falling muggle family could be heard in the distance before the sound of something bouncing on a smooth surface. Not long after, a panting Percy entered the clearing carrying a scrap of cloth. He adjusted his falling spectacles while catching some air.

"Oh, Merlin," he put his hands on his knees, "Penny is right, I have the stamina of a 90 years old man." Had it been any other situation, George and Fred would be stunned by this silly comment coming from him. "I've never been more grateful that you never do what you are told to. Everyone's here? Lupin? Black? Brillant! Now grab this cloth, the portkey will activate in less than a minute."

"I'm going nowhere until I find Kagome!" said Fred. His wand already in hand in case Percy decided to force his hand. George was by his side, also ready for anything. Fred cast a quick glance to the other and they were ready to back them up in the case of need.

"Don't you trust your brother?" Three eyebrows from three different faces raised. He rolled his eyes and checked his pocket watch. Remus and Sirius were close enough, there was no time left to be gentle.

Silently, Percy threw the rag and used Engorgio. The cloth grew enough to cover the nine of them just in time for the transportation to be activated. In a blink, they reached their destination. Cursing, the teens untangled themselves from each other after the unpleasant trip.

They were back in the Burrow. The homey atmosphere wasn't there to greet them. In place, an ominous feeling creeping around every corner. Molly was in the kitchen with Shippou, Kago-chin, two little girls that looked so much alike they couldn't not be twins, a boy they never met before and little Yukiko in her sister's arms. The fox was playing with a whipping-top to distract his baby girl. All of them faced the door to Ginny's room. Molly only gave them a quick nod to acknowledge their presence. Percy gestured to his mother and apparated again.

Somehow, the twins knew that Kagome was in that room and 'well' was the farthest word to define her current condition. Twice they tried to enter the room and twice they were stopped. First by Molly, second by the stranger. They tried to ask about her but no one said a thing. They didn't know much more than what they already guessed.

The sun was already high in the sky when Sesshomaru emerged from the room. His suit ruined with red stains and dirty. In his hands, Fred recognized the bloodied pajama top Kagome wore the previous night.

"Tadashi," called the demon. The unknown boy was quickly on his feet. "Take this to Jaken."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Tadashi picked a sachet from his pocket and grabbed a tiny amount of what the twins recognized as Floo Powder. "How's Kagome-onee-sama?"

Sesshomaru looked at the expectant faces of everyone in the room. Had not his mask of indifference been in place, he would have sighed. "As expected, the Miko lives."


	19. Fear, Joy and Guilt

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw the somewhat familiar ceiling of Ginny's room, the Quidditch posters magically glued on the walls giving her an unwanted audience.

She felt the bandages covering her torso and arms and tried to recall what happened. The last thing she remembered was being abducted a second before she got to the tent's door. She remembered a clearing and a blinding light, then everything went black. The pain told she wasn't unharmed but at least alive. The shards that usually hung around her neck were no more, the familiar weight of the phial no longer there. However, for reasons she was about to find out, the presence of the Shikon no Tama was still around.

"Fancy meeting you again," said the other presence in the room, which was the anthropomorphic form of the Shikon no Tama, met by the Miko and a group of Gryffindors a few months before. "It's an unexpected turn of events."

Kagome looked at the red haired boy that appeared to be a few years younger than Souta and tried to decide if she was still dreaming or not. The boy, the Shikon no Tama, walked around the room, mesmerized by the moving posters like a muggleborn child introduced to real magic for the first time. If the bandages pressuring her chest weren't a giveaway, she might have questioned her state of consciousness.

"The blood loss must have addled my brain. I thought we weren't supposed to meet again, not in this form. What happened? Why are you here?"

Shikon turned to Kagome, his lips twisted in a Cheshire cat smile. "I don't know." He rolled on the balls of his feet. "I don't know." He repeated. "Isn't it flabbergasting? Never, in my whole existence, I didn't know something. There's a sense of insecurity by not knowing what might come next. Not one of the forty-two possibilities for the events following the Quidditch World Cup included this sudden abduction in the middle of the night. The one where you got pregnant and rushed into a marriage was immediately dismissed because there was no full intercourse today, or was it yesterday? I'm still getting used to your concept of time. Past, present, future, all were the same thing before, I only needed to decide where to look." The boy talked so fast that Kagome didn't have time to completely process his words.

Shikon kept murmuring and Kagome let him ramble through his thoughts, focusing instead on checking her injuries. A deep cut on her stomach that would have added a new scar to her collection had she not enhanced her own healing during the summer. A broken rib, probably caused by the weapon responsible for the cut. A purple bruise marred her chest. Whoever or whatever attacked her didn't aim to kill. She was wrong, though.

Her attacker intended to kill but a series of unfortunate events, at least for them, including a burst of purification powers, a pack of young half foxes and unwilling puppets, resulted only in the loss of the Sacred Jewel and some bloodshed.

Kagome gave up on trying to figure out what happened to her or keep the track of Shikon's rambling and rolled off the bed. What was left of her sleeping attire was only the pyjama bottoms, completely ruined by dirt and blood.

She sighed. Kagome really liked that pair.

* * *

When someone tells you can't do something, that's when the will to do said thing rises with titantic force. That's how Fred and George were feeling.

Forbidden from stepping inside Ginny's room by their mother, who claimed Kagome didn't need two ravens hovering over her while she rested. Which left them with nothing else to do but be pissed at Ludo Bagman for tricking them with Leprechaun gold and worried about Kagome. Sesshoumaru said she was living but not unharmed. Being a youkai, neither were sure of his scale when it came to damage. Not unharmed could mean something from a rash to a hundred arrows in your back.

It wasn't just that they didn't trust his judgement, and they didn't, but they needed to see for themselves before deciding on relaxing or freaking out.

The stoic youkai waited outside with Shippou, Sirius and Lupin. Kago-chin and Yukiko were sound asleep on the couch. Rin had Molly's attention in the other room, easing the older woman about the current situation.

Harry shared with them the events that led to the stealing of his wand and how Mr Crouch set his house elf free as a punishment for summoning the dark mark, up in the sky. That kept their minds occupied for a couple minutes only.

* * *

George was fidgeting under the table, his face more serious than anyone ever saw before. The feeling of impotency was new to him. Even when Ginny was dragged to the Chamber of Secrets, she wasn't severely harmed and Harry was her knight in shining armour. Kagome was alone. Did she call for help? Did she expect for them to save her? Did she think she was going to die alone in the middle of a dark forest? Fred and he always thought about making others have fun, now his mind was processing how to protect his loved ones.

Fred had a similar line of thought but his protection consisted of defeating those who might cause harm to his family, friends, and his Kagome. He recalled what he knew about the previous events on his mind. It would be impossible to prevent surprise attacks, or else they wouldn't be called surprise attacks, but there must be a way to make sure someone wouldn't be powerless and unprepared against them, he only needed to figure out how. From the stares he shared with George, he wasn't alone on this.

* * *

Shikon walked through the door and walked to the table, stopping in front of the twins.

"Fred, George, my Miko requires your assistance. Go help her to get dressed. You already have experience with it," said Shikon, pointing to the wooden door. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had to cover their mouths to suppress a laugh. Everyone knew their relationship was on an intimate level but to have it exposed was a whole different matter. Not for them, as they cared little for secrecy, but for Kagome, who was much more reserved about their sexual life.

Hermione and Ginny promptly stood and walked to the room, leaving the twins to stare at the human form of the Jewel.

"Didn't you say that we would only meet once?" Ronald asked, expressing what was going through all of their minds.

"Is this a broken record?" He rolled his eyes in a human-like irritation demonstration. "None of the possibilities for my future included seeing you again. I'm not overjoyed with this new development. Help me, Weasley-boy, do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Had Fred or George be drinking, they would have comically spit their beverages in that moment. Ron's face got so red it matched his hair. His freckles completed his look. A perfect babbling pumpkin.

"I will take that as a negative answer. Before, I was a hundred percent sure you would end up marrying and having two children, now I can't be certain. I hate it." As soon as the last sentence came from his mouth, Shikon's eyes snapped open, looking madly happy at a new discovery. "I hate it." He giggled. "Hate. It's an emotion, right? I hate something. I never hated something for myself. I felt loneliness from Kikyou, anger and betrayal from Inuyasha, jealousy and despair from Naraku, love and happiness from my Miko, but never something from myself. Is hate the most basic human emotion? It seems so easy to hate. I hate that I don't know what might happen next." His smile twisted into a scowl, a frown marred the freckled face. "I'm not happy."

"Join the club. People aren't happy most of the time, mate."

"Speak for yourself, Ronniekins," said Fred.

"We are perfectly happy most of the time," completed George.

"You are not most people. I won't ever understand how Kagome can keep up with either of you, much less both!"

"We are excellent kissers."

"Good looking too."

"And have amazing skills in bed."

"Stop, don't give me these bloody mental images! I don't want to think about the-the-the dirty things the three of you do!" Ron had his ears covered and eyes closed, murmuring about History of Magic lessons and how much of summer homework was left. Shikon looked from one sibling to the other, not really understanding what was wrong with coupling.

* * *

The back door opened to bring back inside Sesshoumaru at the same time as Ginny's door opened and Kagome, Ginny and Hermione emerged from it. Bandages covered her neck, visible cuts surrounded her calves. Luckily, neither of Kagome's friends saw her when she first got into the Burrow, or else they might have been traumatised with the gore. Wizards, in general, aren't used to blood messes.

Kagome straightened her back the best she could in the presence of the Inu Lord. One thing about youkai etiquette she learned was to wait until your Superior acknowledged your presence before giving your attention to anyone else.

"Miko."

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

His gaze shifted to Shikon and back to Kagome. "This Sesshoumaru sees you've met your familiar." Kagome didn't like the sound of it. "When you go back to school you will have plenty of time to develop a relationship with your pet demon." Shikon murmured profanities at being called 'pet demon'. "Ah-Un will bring your possessions later in the day. Shikon no Tama, this Sesshoumaru expects that you will inform his Miko about her current situation."

Shikon mocked a reverence. "Haaai, Taichou!"

If Sesshoumaru had any sense of humour, he would have laughed. If he was less controlled, he would have rolled his eyes. Since Sesshoumaru was Sesshoumaru, Shikon was hit with a drop of acid.

* * *

Shippou gathered his daughters and left.. Rin followed Sesshoumaru into his errands. Remus and Sirius were long gone, going after some clues from the location of Kagome's attack. There was a suspicion no one wanted the children to know about yet.

* * *

Suffering from an unusual energy depletion, Kagome couldn't heal herself until the day before the beginning of the school year. Fred and George weren't happy with her condition but used the time to make plans for the upcoming school year. Mr Weasley and Percy worked until late in the night for the past three days in a row after Rita Skeeter, the Daily Prophet's journalist, spent the week featuring the Ministry in colourful headlines.

Shikon refused to follow Sesshoumaru's instructions until his Miko was completely recovered so, in the night before their departure to platform nine and three-quarters, Kagome, Fred and George were in the twins bed while Shikon paced around. They couldn't occupy the room for long since it was almost bed time and the twins were still sleeping at Ron's room.

Fred had his head on Kagome's lap as she combed his hair with her fingers. His long red locks so soft the Miko couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. At least she could touch them whenever she wanted. George sat behind the Miko, his hands under her t-shirt, feeling the smooth skin of her stomach. He enjoyed these moments more than any other and was glad school would be back soon and it would be a routine again.

Shikon's eyes softened at seeing his Mistress at peace. She worried about losing the shards but Fred and George reminded her that Sesshoumaru didn't seem worried about it, therefore, she shouldn't be either. He was used to the greed of his previous owners. Even the priestesses guardians regretted the duty as they were always in doubt of the true motivations of those who approached them. But not Kagome. She had never desired the Jewel so she wasn't affected by the curse of a having a sorrowful and lonely life. He wouldn't be surprised if somehow the ballad of the Silmarils was based on the legend of the Shikon no Tama.

"Four souls composes the Shikon no Tama, Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama and Sakimitama. Technically, anyone with these four spirits at their maximum can create a Shikon no Tama. It isn't your case, Kagome." Three simultaneous huffs were heard. "Don't be offended, the last one born like this was Midoriko and we all know what was her fate.

"Every object that exists for long enough, if cherish by its owner, eventually develops a soul. It the object is embroidered with magic, the soul comes followed by a conscience." Kagome, Fred, and George nodded, still trying to figure out where it led.

"I am the conscience of the Shikon no Tama. The bauble is the body, I am the soul. The Jewel enhances powers , but no wish can be granted without my concession. That's why the Doggie Lord isn't worried about the shards. That takes us to the current situation."

"Finally," George mouthed to Fred and Kagome, it earned a tap on the knee.

"When the Jewel was broken, the balance between the four souls was also shattered. Kagome's soul was big enough to keep me stable but she was lacking what was needed to complete me until a few months ago when she met two males full of courage, friendship, love and - this is debatable - wisdom. Your coupling created a bond that restored the balance of Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama and Sakimitama. Something about soulmates, fateful encounters, and other things the Gods created to make sure their plans are followed, willingly or not."

"Let's see if I got it right," said Kagome. "We, George, Fred, and I, are some kind of three-way soulmates."

Shikon nodded.

"And we complete each other's love, courage, wisdom, and friendship." Fred, who was now sitting, followed Kagome and George's train of thought.

"And sex bonded us in some spiritual level," concluded George.

"Youkai call it a mating bond."

"That still doesn't explain you!"

"Well…" Shikon turned his back to them. Scratching the back of his head, he answered. "With the imminence of your death and the ultimate risk of Voldemort or Naraku having their wishes granted, I used your energy to break my connection with the bauble, which caused your impossibility to defend yourself and a nasty wound." The last part was said in such a low voice the trio only heard because most of the burrow's inhabitants were downstairs. "But hey, it's not so bad. The bad guys won't get what they want and every respectful witch needs a familiar."

"But I can't keep you around! How Am I supposed to explain I have a child with me? I know you look like our son, which creeps me out, to be honest, but it makes things even harder to explain! We are lucky Molly and Arthur believed you are related to Shippou!" A tap on the wall reminded them that Percy was in the other room trying to work.

"Did I mention I can shape shift? You won't even notice I'm here!" Shikon made a couple hand movements, a click was heard and where a red-haired boy once stood, now a ginger owl, bigger than Pig but still much smaller than Hedwig, sat, stretching its wings. "It's much easier to be a bird. Human form means humans emotions and a week of it is enough. I'll be back in the morning." And flew through the window for the night. Hedwig would have a companion other than Pig for the night.

* * *

The morning after started with a fire call from Mr Diggory, another Ministry worker like Arthur, about a break-in at Alastor Moody's house, a renowned former Auror, that most of the Weasleys thought of as a mad old man but Arthur held in high regards. It was followed by the mayhem to get to King's Cross station that included an over excited owl, fireworks, a scared cat, and too many people to fit only in three muggle taxis.

Old friends, new students, tearful relatives, trunks, cages and packages filled every inch of the platform. The newly appointed Prefects, Head Boy and Girl proudly wore their shining badges. The Weasley party disbanded for a couple minutes for the students to secure their seats in Hogwarts Express before hopping back to the platform. They were giving their final goodbyes to Bill, Percy, Charlie and Molly when someone approached the group.

It was a tall woman, almost as tall as Percy, with waist long white hair tied in two pigtails. She wore luxurious white and purple robes and a fur pelt that made her immediately lose points with Charlie as he couldn't have known it was her mokomoko-sama. The air of arrogance she exhaled would give Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy a run for their money.

"Komiko."

"Hime-sama!" Kagome and Percy changed their stances from relaxed to respectful and bowed waist deep. For obvious reasons, Percy recognised Mahoutokoro's Deputy Headmistress immediately. He had been researching more deeply about the school since Kagome gave him Jaken's invitation letter.

"I'm pleased to see your full recovery. My son shall be held liable for letting my komiko-chan get hurt."

"Please, don't-"

"Do not question me, Miko," cut Inukimi. Kagome bit her tongue. It was useless to argue with a thousand years old demoness. "And you two," she said, looking at George and Fred, "must be komiko's mates, she has told me all about you." She didn't, but Inukimi had her sources. "You make such a lovely triad. You don't know how much I envy you. I never got the chance to properly meet my late mate's mistress. He hid her from me and was killed before we could bond." She had her hands on her face, gesturing dramatically. "It's even better that you are identical twins so there will be no genetic difference between your future children."

"Hime-sama!" Kagome's blush went down from her face to her chest. She shifted her stare from the demoness to Mrs Weasley, worried about the woman's reaction. She had just won back Molly's grace. "We are too young to even think about it."

Inukimi rolled her eyes. Too young for children but not for mating bonds. She would never understand the human mind.

Kagome introduced the daiyoukai to the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. Percy was entranced by the demoness presence. He knew there was something different about these people his family got entangled with, he only feared to discover why. She emitted a power alien to him but not unpleasant. If only to find more about them, Jaken's invitation seemed even more tempting.

There wasn't much time to talk as the Hogwarts Express departure time arrived.

Inukimi turned to Percy, who just bid his goodbye to his brothers and mother. "Mr Weasley, I have an appointment with Mr Fudge. Would you escort me?"

Percy blinked twice and, under the disbelieving looks of Molly and supportive gestures of Charlie and Bill, he extended the crook of his arm, "With pleasure, Ms Taisho."

* * *

The journey was uneventful except for the nasty stares sent from a few students who bet the triad would break-up over the summer. One of them was Draco Malfoy, who, to lighten his mood after losing money to Blaise, pestered the golden trio and their friends.

One of the perks of hanging out with Fred and George was the fact they were acquittances of Peeves, the school's poltergeist. Kagome got to Gryffindor table without a single drop of water on her person while several students, including Ron, were soaked.

The always exciting sorting ceremony filled the vacant places left by last year's graduates. Many lions would die to hear Oliver Wood's opinion on the announcement made by Dumbledore after the feast and the epic arrival of the new Defense Against Dark Arts, Mad-Eye Moody, who entered Great Hall bursting the door open and limped to the staff table.

No Quidditch because an inter-school tournament would be happening, starting on Halloween and going on for the rest of the school year. The rivalry between the Wizarding schools, especially Hogwarts and Durmstrang, was old and well known. The tournament was put on hold because for the mortality rates of the event but all three ministries worked together to make it safe to the champions and watchers. At least that's what they told themselves. The excitement over the event taking place in Hogwarts rivalled only to the excitement over the thousand Galleons prize to the winner.

"It's the chance for the Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes to flourish after, you know, Bagman," said Fred to George, and Kagome by default. His enthusiasm was short-lived as Dumbledore announced only those of seventeen years or older would be allowed to place their names for consideration.

Internally protesting, George turned to discuss with Fred and Kagome future plans to break the age restriction and saw the girl cold sweating. She was frozen in the spot, murmuring to herself. George brought Fred's attention to it.

"Hey, love, what's bugging you?" George patted her hand when she didn't answer him. Fred brought her other hand to his lips and they finally had her attention.

"I just know I'll be somehow involved with this Triwizard thing."

"Bloody hell, you will be seventeen at the time!" Said Fred, excited.

"That's not-"

"You can enter! I'm sure you will be brilliant with some help from us!"

"That if you want, obviously," said George, sending a reproachful look to Fred, who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't want anything to do with a tournament or any deadly task. I already have enough on my plate and I'm certainly not the most qualified wizard or witch around."

As much as they wished to, neither Fred or George could disagree with her, at least considering only magic skills.

"Why are you so worried then?" George placed a reassuring kiss on her temple.

Fred did the same. "No one is going to force you to enter, love, but I still believe you can beat half of the students here."

"I'm being silly," she said more to herself than to the others. "I have nothing to worry about."

The rest of the evening was uneventful, with Hermione's realisation if the existence of House Elves in Hogwarts, plans on how to cheat on the age restriction and dreams of becoming Hogwarts Champion.

* * *

A gloomy morning followed. The storm subsided and the remaining warmth of the summer entered the halls. Neither Kagome, Fred or George had many classes to attend. Together, only two. Much more confident than a year ago, she walked to Divination.

Kagome had double Divination that morning. The whole class consisted of an introduction to Tarot, which wasn't so bad since Trelawney had a different approach on N.E.W.T.s level classes. Considering those who chose to follow the subject must have 'the gift', as Trelawney liked to say, or were genuinely interested in learning, the class wasn't boring or dull.

* * *

Fred laid on his bed, having nothing in special to do. George was in Herbology and Kagome with Trelawney. It was weird not having all classes together again but at least they had a lot of free time, including that same afternoon.

His products were the last thing on his mind at that moment. He was excited the Triwizard and already borrowed several books from the Library to research for the best ageing potions. He also borrowed Kagome's brewing kit, since neither he or his brother would be taking Advanced Potions. They tried to convince Kagome to drop the subject but she enjoyed it, even if it was taught by Snape, and no one in their right mind could deny her talent.

Another thing was that Hogwarts had an atmosphere to keep the students less preoccupied with external issues. The unknown relief they all felt at getting there wasn't a coincidence at all. Truly, some accidents happened over the years, especially since the joining of the Potter boy a few years before, but overall, very few places were safer than the British Wizarding School.

* * *

At lunch, the ginger owl known as Shikon made his way to the Great Hall. He had been thinking about changing his name but couldn't find a suitable substitute yet. Some options included Rocky Balboa, Zeus, Adam, Odin, Son Goku, Mike Bison, and Bruce Lee. All of them represented a powerful and glorious character but none of them really caught his attention.

Shikon, against his wishes, was carrying a large package destined to his Mistress. Technically, the three of them, Fred, George and Kagome were his masters but he preferred having to follow only one and she was the most reasonable of the three. The package was sent by Jaken - thanks to the Toad for summoning him - for Kagome to not slack on her training.

He reached his destination and indignantly dropped the package on the table, stole a baked potato and left. Curious students from all tables tried to peek what Kagome received.

* * *

"Someone is in bad mood," said George, examining the contents as Kagome ripped open the package.

"He shouldn't make himself an owl if he doesn't want act like one," said Fred, also curious.

Apparently, the package wasn't exclusively for Kagome. Souvenirs such as pastries and sweets came for Ron and Hermione. Sirius also packed gifts for Harry, twelve years of missed birthdays presents sent all at once. Harry didn't seem to mind it at all.

"What about us?" said Fred.

"Aren't we good enough to be remembered?" said George.

Kagome rolled her eyes and handed them the bottles of demon punch Shippou sent. She wanted to hide it from the twins but they would find it eventually.

What required such a huge box was a seven feet tall new Hama Yumi, sacred bow, along with a set of arrows. It was much bigger than the one Kagome usually carried while travelling with Inuyasha, the height similar to the one Kikyou always used.

Kagome closed the box again. The weapon called for her, almost like an extension of her body. Students weren't supposed to carry lethal tools around but she was dying to try it out. Jaken could have easily transfigured it into something less dangerous looking or at least sending a note allowing her to carry it, but no, he went out of his way to not make it easy for her.

"Fred, George, do you happen to know somewhere, a hidden room or secret passage where I can safely use and store this?"

Very few remember that Hogwarts was magical and magical things tend to have a mind of its own, the Shikon no Tama was a fine example. That means the castle would provide whatever they needed if it feels like it, be it a bathroom in an emergency or an archery stand. Magical buildings also have a twisted sense of humour, which means they would provide only when no other option was available.

The twins dragged Kagome out of the Great Hall into their dormitory. Their knowledge of the castle's geography was classified information and most ears weren't worth it.

George picked a handmade map of Hogwarts they made when Fred and he had yet to memorise the Marauder's Map.

Abandoned classrooms were an option but too used by students looking for a safe place for a snog. If someone caught them, the trouble of buying silence was too much and they didn't have the budget for it. The second option were the secret passages. The One-Eyed Witch led only to Honeydukes cellar and it wasn't that spacious. The Whomping Willow led to the Shrieking Shack but the tiny house wouldn't be much of a help.

"Why can't a door with a neon green sign saying: 'secret huge room here' just pop-up in front of us? That's how it happens in fantasy books." Neither twin knew what kind of fantasy book she had been reading.

While a door didn't pop in front of them, a long forgotten memory popped in Fred's mind. "Wait! Gred, do you remember that time we were trying to hide from Filch and suddenly a broom closet came out of nowhere?"

George's face brightened in realisation. "Yes! And we never found it until we needed to hide from Filch again!"

"Guys, I can hide the bow in a closet, but how am I supposed to practice in a confined space?"

"Have a little faith in magic, Kag," said Fred.

"Dumbledore says you should always trust Hogwarts," said George. "Bill and Charlie said the same on several occasions."

Kagome looked from a twin to another, not completely sure of what they meant. "What's your idea? I have too many bad experiences to trust a building," she said before flushing a little and squeezing their hands, "But I trust you."

* * *

One of the locations with a high number of wizards living among muggles was the village called Godric's Hollow. Not only was it the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor but it housed many famous wizards, such as Bathilda Bagshot. Another reason for its fame was the attack on James and Lily Potter, that resulted in the first defeat of Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort.

Two of the closest friends of James and Lily, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, never had the chance to visit their graves. Remus because it was too painful to think his mate had betrayed them and gave away the Potters' location. The other did his waiting, twelve years in Azkaban, framed for murdering Peter Pettigrew and killing a dozen muggles in the process. To make up for this, however, wasn't the reason for their presence there.

Until the previous day, Sirius Black was a wanted man. He was labelled as Azkaban fugitive after his breakout from the prison in the last year and had been on the run since. What changed in a day was that, using some political influence and a lot of persuasions coming from the Japanese Minister and the only other being, that has similar presence but is much more amiable than the stoic Lord Sesshoumaru, his mother, Sirius was now a free man.

A new investigation was opened and after several doses of Veritaserum, some Pensieve sessions and a bit of literal barking, all the charges were dropped. All that was left now was to find Pettigrew's whereabouts and charge him according to the law. The Daily Prophet refused to publish anything more than a small side note about his liberation but it was enough for Sirius, who bought several copies of the paper and happily shoved it on the face of anyone who dared to even give him a crossed look. He wanted to make a t-shirt and stamp his robes with it but Remus threatened to send him to live at his childhood home if he ever brings up the idea again.

Sirius could walk freely and technically it was the same for Remus, being a werewolf wasn't a crime. Because his secret was exposed a few months ago, he feared he wouldn't be welcomed in most places. Except now he was an official Diplomatic Ministry worker, and, as long as he didn't commit a crime, he could come and go wherever he wanted. He now understood a little bit why Sirius was always so full of himself.

The two friends stood in front of the Potter's home. It now held several encouraging messages to Harry from those who knew what happened there. The house was hidden from muggles under a charm but as soon as you got closer, it would show the memorial to the heroes who defied the Dark Lord.

They entered - invaded - the house to see that all of James' and Lily's things were still preserved. Old photo frames covered in years of dust. James' favourite travelling cloak still hung next to the door. A kettle laid quietly over a lighter. A sniff that Sirius will always swear it was from the dust made its way to his nose.

Upstairs, in a sombre bedroom, the crib that held a crying Harry Potter while his mother was murdered by the killing curse still had a toy broomstick and Harry's favourite teddy bear. The few sun rays that dared to break the through the thin gaps between the boarded windows illuminated the remnants of what could have been Harry's childhood. The place died along with its inhabitants thirteen years ago.

The air of nostalgia that filled the Marauders prevented them from noticing the other presence in the room.

"Fancy meeting you here, Moony, Padfoot."

Wands in hand, Remus and Sirius turned to meet Wormtail for the first time since the events at the Shrieking Shack.

"Wormtail! How dare you to step where he stood, you bastard!?" Hissed Sirius. Remus had to hold him back to prevent him from jumping on Pettigrew immediately.

"Funny how even after thirteen years you still think I'm Peter Pettigrew. Had he known it back then he might have been more willing to cooperate. It would save me the trouble of impersonating his pitiful figure until you had the brilliant idea of using him as the secret keeper and you as a bait." Meeting their confused stares, Pettigrew said, "Of course, where are my manners? I know you so well I would dare to call you friends if I had any. I am Byakuya of the Dreams, at Naraku's service."

A whirl of paper cranes emerged from the floor, covering Remus and Sirius vision. Seconds later, where once stood Wormtail now had the pale figure of Byakuya.

Sirius was connecting the dots and didn't like the conclusions he got. Sweat beaded on his back but his face didn't betray his discontempt. He moved, positioning himself slightly in front of Remus, before asking.

"If you are,"Sirius looked at Byakuya from head to toes, "you, where's Wormtail?"

"I thought you'd never ask! At this point, I believe there isn't much left of him, maybe a bone or a chunk of hair. It's been over a decade, a corpse wouldn't last that long."

Sirius wanted to vomit. The gnawing pit of despair and guilt grew in his stomach as the implications finally set in. All the years of hate weighing heavily at the realisation of Peter's fate. The same hate that kept him sane during his years in Azkaban came like a wrecking ball, knocking him out of his centre. He felt a hand covering his and opened the eyes he never realised he had closed.

Remus had an impassive face, only the tight hold on Sirius' hand broke his facade. Even if he didn't cultivate the ill feelings towards Peter for as long as Sirius, he still felt his mate's emotions running through him and a heavy weight sunk into his heart. The question flooding his mind finally dared to leave his mouth after only a few seconds, that felt like a few decades.

"Where?"

"Grimmauld Place, of course. The House of Black was always very forthcoming when it comes to torture, they have many creative toys." The sardonic expression on Byakuya's face didn't anger Sirius more than the fact that he had Black blood running through his veins. The hatred he always felt for his family intensified exponentially. "His body was thrown in a trash bin, like the rubbish he was."

Byakuya didn't have time to dodge before the hex hit him, followed by another rage-filled curse.

Blood poured from the cut on his arm, the disgust reflected on his voice.

"Filthy barbarians." His face was twisted in a sneer. "My job here is done. I recommend you leave quickly. I won't be blamed if you get caught in the fire." Byakuya jumped, making a hole in the roof, before landing on an oversized paper crane and leaving.

An explosion shook the ground. Another came right after. In seconds, the home of James and Lily Potter turned into a fire. The remaining living Marauders had only time to apparate outside the village before they saw that Godric's Hollow was gone. The graveyard, the small shops, the inhabitants, all burned to ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank enough Belinda, for helping me with the plot and some editing, and Rachel, for always having the right words to help me!
> 
> See what's coming next on: www.facebook.com/PatrinePtn


End file.
